The Magic of a Prime
by SilverXScythe66
Summary: What if Optimus was not destroyed in the rubble of his base, but sent to Fiore and turned into a human who can use magic. Can he find new comrades in order to combat against the rising darkness and save Fiore or will his past come haunt him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prime in the world of magic**

Floating around in the blue sky and the clouds were moving was Optimus Prime. His body was severely burnt from the explosion from the combine powers of the space bridge control panel and the colossal death laser from the _Nemesis_. Optimis opened his shiny blue eyes and softly spoke, "So I am one with the Allspark."

Soon an old man voice entered the atmosphere, "Not exactly Optimus Prime."

Optimus's eyes widen when he recognized the voice, "Alpha Trion."

Soon a shadowy figure of an old Cybertronion surrounded by the clouds, "It is me Optimus. It is good to see you after all these years."

Optimus for the first time smiled with happiness for seeing his former mentor, "I feel the same way old friend, but" he changed back to his normal expression, "where are we?"

"We are in the Matrix of Leadership. Your body is slowly healing, but your life is still in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"After you destroyed the control panel to your space bridge with the Star Saber, the power from the saber and the space bridge wide range travel power created a vortex that sends you to another dimension. You are no longer on the planet Earth, but in the land which is called Fiore."

Optimus could tell that Alpha Trion was serious and was telling the truth. He stared into the sky, "I see, so how am I still in danger?"

All the sudden another shadowy figure appeared near Alpha Trion. The figure look like a young male warrior, but the figure gave off a pure radiant light. The light was as strong as the Star Saber's power. Soon the figure spoke, "This world's atmosphere gives off energy which is like Energon. It is so strong that your robot form cannot even last for few cycles. Even your vehicle could not handle it either."

Optimus narrowed his eyes at the new figure and quickly realized who it was, "You are Prima."

Prima nodded his head, "Yes I am. Listen to me Optimus you need to require a form that is suitable for you to deal with Fiore's atmosphere. There is one kind of life that is strong even to deal with it. It is similar to the beings that you met on Earth."

Optimus caught on, "You mean a form of a human?" The two Primes nodded yes to him. "I understand, but may I ask why are you two troubled by this Fiore?"

The two shadowy figures looked down for a bit. Alpha Trion cleared his throat, "Like Earth, this world is filled with Dark Energon."

Optimus's eyes widen and slowly repeated what his mentor said, "Dark Energon is here in this world?"

"Yes," Prima answered, "and it is corrupting any life forms that come near it. Its power is currently spreading, growing stronger, and slowly guiding this world to its darkest hour. Optimus only you can help light this world from its destruction. I know that you want to return home to your team, but this world's inhabitants need you to save them."

Optimus slowly raised his upper body up while it was aching. He spoke to Prima while trying not to show his pain, "I understand. Even though I am away from my comrades, but I know they can handle themselves and work together to stop the Decepticons. If I am the only one who can save this world from destruction then I shall stay and protect it." He clutched his right hand and placed on his burnt chest, "This I swear, with all my spark."

Prima and Alpha Trion gave a proud smile at the young Prime. They know that it was difficult for him to accept that he might not have a chance of returning home, but he still was willing to move forward and still help the beings in this unknown world. Optimus had honored all the past Primes many times in the past, but this was the greatest of them all.

Alpha Trion walked over to him and gave him a hand, "Optimus you are truly worthy of being a Prime," He got him up on his feet, "but even with your power, you still need help to prevent this catastrophe."

"I understand Alpha Trion." Optimus bowed his head to him.

"Now then Optimus, we are giving you a few items to assist you on your mission." Alpha Trion created an orb and shot it. The orb burst and revealed seven items which Optimus quickly recognized each one of them. The first one he saw was Prima's Star Saber next to it was the Forge of Solus Prime. The next two items were the phase shifter and the Apex Armor. The last three items troubled Optimus because these items were crafted by Decepticons. The first one was the force shield generator next to it was the weapon that could scrambled any Transformers' audio receptors and blasts them with its sonic sound blast, the Resonance Blaster. The final Decepticons' weapon caused Optimus to be really troubled, the weapon that could extract any spark with its radius, the Spark Extractor.

Prima noticed the trouble young Prime when he saw the Spark Extractor, "You are uncomfortable of carrying the Spark Extractor, aren't you?"

Optimus turned to face him, "Yes I am."

"Optimus, each of us must face a difficult obstacle in our life. Take me for example." Optimus was intrigued at the fact even the first ever Prime had to face a difficult task. Prima walked toward him, "It was when Megatronus Prime killed Solus Prime and became the Fallen. When I finally found him, he and I battle to the death. The two of us were evenly matched and either of us was not willing to give up. As time passed, I had finally come to the point that I had to destroy him." Prima clutched one of his fists, "I never wanted to kill someone who I consider my comrade and brother, but if I let him let him go he will continued to destroy and exterminate any life forms that he comes in his path. I always hope he could stray from the pass he was on, but he gone too far on his path to change."

Optimus turned to see Alpha Trion who was also looking depressed then back to Prima, "I am sorry for your lost."

"It is alright Optimus." He placed his hand on Optimus' shoulder, "Though the feeling may not be gone, but I will never forget the Megatronus that I once knew. Each of us must come to face that task at some point in their life. Now it is your turn to face this task."

Optimus nodded yes to him, "I am ready." He turned to the Decepticons' weapons, "Though I am deeply reluctant of carrying those weapons, especially crafted by Decepticons' hands. However I will make an exception."

Prima lifted his hand off Optimus' shoulder and watched him walk to the arsenals that were floating in the air. Optimus grab the handle of the Star Saber and placed it behind his back. Optimus turned to Alpha Trion with a question, "Alpha Trion, is there a way for me to summon these tools instead of carrying all of them at once?"

"Yes. In Fiore, these humans can use magic and there is one kind that allows a person to store all their arsenals in confine pocket that is in another dimension. This magic is called Holder Type Magic. It allows to reequip and ex-equip any weapons at any times."

Optimus understood everything what his mentor said, but one thing was still puzzling to him. "Alpha Trion, you said that humans in this world could use magic, but I am a Cybertronion. So how will I be able to use magic like them?"

Prima answered his question, "We are going to change you into a human in order to do it." Optimus was shock to hear at what he heard. Before he could talk, Prima gave an explanation, "The combine power of the Primes can change you into a human unless you have the key to Vector Sigma. Its power will change your appearance into a human, but your body will still have the strength of a Transformer still. Now Optimus it is time for you to begin your new journey. Are you ready?" Optimus nodded yes to him and took out the key to Vector Sigma. "Very well let us begin."

After Prima finished talking, he raised his hands to the air and created a bright light. Soon Alpha Trion was doing the same thing as Prima. Optimus noticed ten more shadowy figures appeared and did the same thing as Prima was doing. Soon the light blinded Optimus which caused him to vanished.

Optimus opened his eyes and saw that he was in the real world now. He got himself up from the ground and noticed the Star Saber next to him. While he was reaching out for it he noticed that his right arm change. His arm was now of a human with a red gauntlet covering from his wrist to his elbow. He quickly grabbed the sword and placed it on his back while looking around to find something that could reflect. He noticed a spring and jog over to it. He kneeled down to see the water reflection and was amazed at what he saw. He was no longer a mechanical being, but a carbon base being. His hair was dark brown which had a little bit of blue and his face was that of a nineteen year old man. His eyes remain the same shining blue eyes color. He got up a little to see his body. He was wearing a red chest armor with a little bit of black on it. The armor also covered his shoulders. He was wearing blue pants with black shoes and his left arm was covered just like his right arm. Optimus reached into his pocket and grab the key to Vector Sigma. He stared at it for a while until he put it back, "The power of the Primes is quite impressive." Optimus walked through the forest until he arrived from on a cliff and saw a harbor. "Perhaps that harbor is a good place to start." He jumped off the cliff and landed on the ground on with one knee on the ground while his other knee was support an arm.

Optimus was walking through the town and saw a large amount of people, but none of them were uncomfortable from seeing his sword. Optimus arrived to a crowd of girls surrounding a dark blue haired man with a cape. Optimus was curious about what was going on. He noticed a young blond hair lady walking toward the crowd and called out to her, "Excuse me miss, what is going on here?"

The blonde revealed her brown eyes to him. The girl was amazed by his shining blue eyes, but she knew it was no time to be amazed. "The famous Salamander, who can controls fire magic that cannot be sold in stores, is here in town. Do you want to come along?"

Optimus nodded yes and followed her to see this Salamander. When the two arrived every single female was captivated by his appearance except for the blond girl next to him.

The blond girl noticed the two rings on Salamander's right hand. One had a picture of a sleepy crescent moon shaped like face with a blue background. His second ring had a pink heart picture with a purple background. She recognized the second ring and gasped, "Wait that ring! It can be!" Soon she was succumbed to the Salamander's charm like the rest of the females.

Before Optimus could ask her what was wrong he was pushed aside by a slightly tan skin boy with spikey pink hair. He was wearing an Arabia outfit with a white scarf with a scale like detail on it and black sandals. He had a light red jacket on with a green backpack and a red sleeping bag on top of his backpack. Below him was a blue cat with a green backpack next to his leg. The unknown pink haired teen yelled out, "IGNEEL!"

The blond girl snapped back into reality and look at the confused teen.

The boy gave a disappointed looked at the blue haired man who was wearing a cape, "Who the hell are you?"

The man made a surprised stance for a few moments until he calmed down. "Perhaps you heard of my name, the famous Salamander?" He saw that the teen was leaving and yelled with shock, "He just left?!"

Soon his fan girls attack the walked away teen and started to beat him up. "How could you ignore that man!"

"Nobody disrespect Salamander-sama when I am around!"

"Show him some respect and kindness!"

The teen managed to talk while a girl was choking him, "What is wrong with you people?"

"Ladies please, just leave at that. He does not mean any harm by it."

While all the girls were being amazed by his kindness, the blond haired girl crossed her arms and glared at Salamander.

Salamander started to write his name on a board and gave it to the rose haired teen, "Here take this. Feel free to show my autograph to your friends for fun."

"No thanks, man" the disappointed teen replied. His replied caused Salamander's fan club to get extremely pissed. Soon he was lying on the ground twitching on top of the broken barrels.

The teen's blue cat spoke, "Look like we got the wrong guy."

Optimus hurried to the injured boy and assisted him off the ground, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah thanks" he nodded.

"Well I have to get going girls, but there is a party on my boat tonight. Every single one of you are invited to come."

All the girls stop glaring at the rose head teen and gave a loving stared to Salamander, "Okay we will be there Salamander-sama!"

Salamander snapped his fingers and chanted a spell, "Red Carpet." Soon his snap created a red magic circle into the air. Then a purple flame line appeared and stops at Salamander's feet. He rode on it and was now headed for his ship.

The rose haired saw the blue haired man disappeared into the air leaving him with a confusing look, "What the hell was that about?"

Optimus answered him, "He is just trying to gain attention nothing more."

"He is a true definition of a scumbag." The two boys and the blue cat turned to see the blond girl standing. She smiled at them, "Thanks a lot."

The three looked at her and spoke at the same time, "What?"

Later on the four were in a restaurant after Salamander made his leave. The pink haired time was stuffing his mouth like crazy which caused everyone in the restaurant to stare at him. The blue cat next to him was busy eating a fish. The blonde was just staring at them while sweating a little. Optimus was busy trying to eat human's food because now he was a human. Which means that he have to eat their food in order to stay strong, instead of having Energon to keep his strength.

Optimus was eating slowly and tasting the first ever human food he ever had. It was actually tasted better than he thought it was. He spoke to himself while looking at the chicken sandwich he was eating, "This sandwich taste pretty good. Unlike Energon, this sandwich has a different taste in it that is not bland." He finished chewing and looked at the girl, "Thank you miss for your generosity."

The rose haired teen and cat finished what they were chewing and turned to her, "Yeah, thank you."

The girl raise her hands while closing her eyes, "There no need to thank me, after all you saved me from being hypostasized from the Salamander's charm magic."

Optimus raise an eyebrow with confusion, "Charm magic?"

"Yeah, you see charm magic is a kind of hypostasize spell which causes any people to be attracted to you. The government had commanded every magic shop in Fiore to stop selling them. It had been many years since anyone wielded that kind of magic." He showed a little bit of pissed, "What kind of person goes that far to get popular?"

Optimus thought to himself for a few moments, "No, he must have a different intention if he would use a banned magic spell."

The girl's voiced snapped Optimus back into reality, "It was thanks to you guys that I was able to be in control again."

Optimus looked at her, "But I didn't do anything to help. The credit goes to this one here." He moved his hand to aim at the pink haired teen.

"I know, but you seem like nice guy. So it's only right to treat people the same way. Right..." She froze before she continued, "Oh yeah I didn't get your name. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, what is your name?"

Optimus went first, "My name is Optimus Prime."

Lucy looked at him and chuckled, "That an interesting name you got." She turned to the other one, "So what is yours?"

The boy swallowed his food and made a huge grin, "Natsu Dragneel!"

The blue cat then spoke, "I'm Happy."

Lucy pointed to her face, "If you have not noticed I am a wizard." She then had her pointed finger scratching her right cheek, "Though I am not a part of a guild yet."

Optimus looked at his sword which was resting on the side of his seat, "What is the purpose of a guild?"

"A guild is where a wizards from all over Fiore gathered to share information and take on jobs. It is a requirement to become a full-fledged wizard. There are guilds all over the world to choose from. I very want to be in a guild that has amazing wizards and it is very popular."

Optimus asked her a question, "Do have any guild in particular that you want to join?"

Before Lucy could talk, Happy spoke in an upset tone, "You sure talk a lot"

Lucy start flapping her left hand in a fast motion, "Oh, sorry about that. Sometimes I get carried away for talking about an interesting subject." She stopped to look at them, "However I am still looking forward to joining a guild and doing a lot of jobs. Anyway Natsu you were looking for someone?"

Happy answered, "Aye, Igneel!"

Natsu talk after finishing his pizza, "We heard that a salamander came to this town, so we decided to go check it out." He crossed his arms while he spoke, "Talk about disappointment."

Happy nodded, "Yeah, he doesn't look a salamander at all." Natsu nodded yes to his blue cat pal.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "What do you means? How can a human look like a salamander?"

Natsu looked at her, "No, Igneel is a real dragon."

Lucy made a surprised face to a pose leaving Optimus being calm. Optimus looked at Lucy then to Natsu who was giving an explanation about dragon. He spoke to himself, "Compare to what I had seen, it is hard to believe too." He saw Lucy put down some money on the table, "You are leaving?"

She turned to Optimus, "Yeah I have to get going. I hope you enjoy the meal."

While she was heading toward the door, the waitress was telling her to have a good, but her attitude swiftly changed to a shock one. Lucy turned her head a little and was also shock. Natsu and Happy were on their hands and knees thanking her, "Thank you for your kindness!"

While the blonde and rose haired boy were chatting, Optimus was surprised what the boy did. He barely knew Lucy, but he is willing to go that fair of thanking her. Such a rare kindness was hardly seen in this world. He spoke to himself for a second, "Whoever his friends are, they must be proud to have just a kind friend."

When it was dark out, Optimus was staring into the harbor on a rock solid porch. After he departed with Natsu and Happy, he decided to ask the citizens about what guild was the strongest. Each citizen he asked froze for a few minutes, before giving the name of the guild. Surprisingly all of them said Fairy Tail. He heard that it was the most powerful guild in existence, but they have a bad reputation too. Every time a member of that guild goes on a job, they ended up destroying something. Some people said that if that guild doesn't get their act together they will destroy the entire planet. Those words still echoed in his head because he knew what a destroyed world was like. He started to remember the Great War that took placed back on his home planet. He remembers every single detailed of how his beloved Cybertron turned into the hellish grave yard from a certain man who he considered his comrade and a brother.

Optimus stared into the sky and thought, "Fairy Tail might destroy things, but I am sure that they will never destroy their beloved home world." All the sudden a loud crashed occur at a ship that was leaving the harbor. Optimus was curious to know what was going on. He quickly jumped off the porch and ran toward the dock. When he was almost to the dock, he saw a large wave crashed into the dock causing a flood throughout the dock and the ship in the water to hit it to. When he arrived to the dock, he saw Natsu on top of the ship totally wreck, a group of peoples, but one group was full of citizens while the second one was fill of thugs and Salamander was with them. He noticed Lucy in her ruby dress with Happy on her shoulders. He rushed over to them, "Lucy, Happy."

The two of them turned at the person who called them, "Optimus."

Before Optimus could asked them a question, Natsu spoke in a loud calm yet piss tone to Salamander. "You are a Fairy Tail wizard?"

The blue haired man answered, "What is it to you?" He looked at two of the thugs and gave them an order, "Teach this punk some manners." The thugs nodded to Salamander.

Natsu reached for his jacket and spoke, "Let me take a good look at your face."

Meanwhile Happy was telling Lucy and Optimus something important, "Don't worry about Natsu, he strong. If he wasn't he would not be a wizard." Lucy showed her extremely shock face while Optimus expression didn't change. He was also shock, but he just doesn't show it.

Natsu punched the two thugs at the same time while his jacket flew in the opposite direction. He revealed his entire right arm which had a red tattoo on the top of his right shoulder that is almost look like a fairy. He growled at the thugs, "I am Natsu of Fairy Tail and I've never seen you before in our guild!"

Everyone was shock when he claimed to be a Fairy Tail wizard especially Lucy. She slowly spoke, "Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard?"

One of thug turned to Salamander and pointed at Natsu, "Bora-san that mark is the real deal!"

The blue haired man turned to him with a pissed attitude, "You damn idiot, don't call me that name!"

Happy got off Lucy's shoulder and crossed his arms, "Bora, I see he Bora the Prominence. He was kick out of the Titan Nose guild some years ago."

Bora yelled out a spell, "Eat this Fairy, Prominence Typhoon!" The purple flames appeared and exploded at Natsu.

Lucy was about to go to him, but Happy made his wings appeared and stop her. Soon Natsu began to speak while the flames were surrounded his entire body, "I don't give a damn about who you are, but I am not going let you pretend to be a Fairy Tail wizard." All the sudden the flames went into Natsu's mouth which caused everyone to be extremely shock. When Natsu swallowed it he whipped his mouth with his arm and grin, "Oh, by the way thanks for the meal."

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What the hell is this kid?!" the panic Bora screamed.

Natsu brought his fists together which made a magic circle, "I'm all revved up." He inhaled a lot of air while chanting, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

Soon he breathed out a large flame and knocked out of the thugs with one hit, but Bora was on his flaming Red Carpet while one of his wounded men yelled out to him, "Bora-san, I have seen this guy before. The pink hair, the scaly design scarf, he's the real Salamander!"

Natsu made the flames appeared around his fists and threatening Bora, "Remember this asshole, THIS IS THE POWER OF A FAIRY TAIL WIZRD!" He was soon in a fire battle against Bora leaving Lucy, Optimus, and Happy with the wounded thugs.

Lucy slowly asked Happy a question, "How can he do that?"

"It is a special magic that allows the person to have the lungs of the dragon to breath fire, the dragon's scales to dissolve the flames, and the dragon's claws to wrap flames around it. Basically the person transforms their entire into a dragon. The ancient magic that was used to deal with dragons, Dragon Slayer Magic."

While Lucy was being amazed a group of arm thugs charge right at her. However Optimus noticed them and quickly thought, "I can't use the Star Saber against them. I must rely on my other swords. If I recall Alpha Trion said to feel the magic and let it guide you." Soon Optimus made two magic red circles and reached into them. He pulled out his two swords that were the exactly the same ones belong to his robot mode, but this time they had a black handle on them. He ran toward her yelling, "Lucy, duck now!"

Lucy just did as she told saw one of his swords clashed against a thug's ax. He pushed it back and used his other blade to shatter the ax. While the thug was busy looking at his destroyed ax, Optimus gave him an upward spin kick to the face. Two thugs came at Optimus with clubs and were aiming for his head. Optimus sliced through the clubs and gave a punch to each of them. Then he blocked a spear behind him and sliced it up, follow by a kick in the thug's guts. Five thugs surrounded Optimus and attack him all at once. Optimus unsummon his sword from his left hand and caught one of the thugs' staff. He gripped it extremely tight and threw the staff and its wielder to a thug with a club. The last three all aimed at Optimus with their swords however Optimus hold his sword and swung it the blades. The three blades shattered into pieces like it was nothing. Optimus hit a thug's face with the back of his hand then elbow one on the nose and punched the last one across the face. The remaining twelve awaken thugs decided to attack their enemy in a group to finish him off, but Optimus proved them wrong. He charged straight at them without hesitation. He shattered each one of their weapons and gave them either a kick or punch.

On the sidelines Lucy and Happy just watched how easily Optimus could take on a group of enemies so easily without breaking a sweat. Lucy was surprised to see that he was also a wizard and a skilled swordsman. She wonders why he didn't use the huge sword behind his back which also made her wonders how could he be able to move that fast while carrying a huge blade.

Happy however was twice as shock as her because he the second fastest person to do a requip magic spell. The first was Fairy Tail Titania, Erza Scarlet, she was able to requip spell so easily like him. Another shock was that Optimus's swordsmanship was perfect as Erza. This cause Happy to wonders if Optimus and Erza fought each other who will be the better swordsmen.

Optimus stood nice and tall while the thugs he fought were lying on the ground with their destroyed weapons. Optimus unsummon his sword and went over to Lucy and Happy, "Are you two alright?"

"Yes" the two of them answered.

Optimus turned to the town where Natsu and Bora were fighting. Natsu ate a huge amount of flames from Bora's Hell Prominence spell. Natsu whipped his mouth and grin, "I am getting a great meal today. Listen up jerk, I'm going to smoke you to a crisp!"

Bora raised his hands a little and cried out, "Smoke me to a crisp?!"

Natsu brought his fists together to make a spell, "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" He jumped toward Bora and punched him with his flaming fist. He sent Bora across the town destroying a few buildings along the way and crashed into a bell.

Optimus stared into the devastation carefully and remember how the town people said Fairy Tail have a reputation for destroying things on the job. He quietly spoke to himself, "They sure do live up to their reputation."

Lucy spoke out loud while she was sweating, "Is this going overboard?" Soon she heard a loud crowd coming toward the destroyed site. She turned to see the crowd and was quite shock, "The military!"

All the sudden Natsu grabbed her hand and Optimus' hand and ran like hell. "Oh crap, we gotta get out of here!"

Lucy yelled out to him, "Why are you taking me and Optimus?"

"You want to join a guild, right?" Lucy's eyes widen while Natsu smiled. "Come with me, then you two can become a full-fledge wizard."

Lucy and Optimus looked at each other with joy and nodded, "Sure."

While running Optimus talk to himself, "I hope that Fairy Tail is strong enough to handle the rising darkness that is coming."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Prime becomes a Fairy wizard**

Optimus was lying against a tree while keeping watch and his Star Saber in the ground in front of him. He, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy made camp after they ran from the army in Hargeon Town. Lucy slept in Natsu's sleeping bag with Happy while Natsu was laying the ground and snoring. Optimus check to see if they were safe and then turned to his large Cybertronion sword. He saw his own reflection from the blade and stared at it. He still couldn't believe that he was now human. A part of him wonders what it was like to be a human and now he was one. Ever since he arrived here he sensed Energon in the entire atmosphere, both pure and Dark Energon. He now understood why Alpha Trion and Prima were unsettled when they mention Fiore. Optimus wonders what would happen if his arch nemesis, Megatron, came to Fiore. He knew that Megatron would find a way to use the power of Dark Energon in order to raise more his undead Terrorcons and use the pure Energon to restore Cybertron to its former glory. Soon Optimus suddenly remember all his battles against Megatron. Each passing memory of their battles Optimus' old wounds from his battle against Megatron started to hurt him. When he reached to the memory of the time when he and Megatron battled at the volcano where Dark Energon erupting from the Earth he soon relived it.

_Optimus was in his robot mode and coming out of the ground bridge's green vortex where he saw Megatron at the base of the volcano. He called out to Megatron, "Megatron, today you answered for your crimes against Cybertron and against humanity. One shall stand."_

"_And one shall fall. You Optimus Prime!" he roared back at him._

_The two robots charged straight toward each other giving a hard punch in the other one face. Their punches were so strong it forced both of them back a little until they charged at each other again. Megatron raised his right arm to aim his Fusion Cannon at Optimus. However Optimus used his left arm to pushed it aside and the laser fired into the air. He transformed his right arm into his Path Blaster and hurried to aim it at Megatron, but Megatron tossed it aside and the blaster's fired went into another direction. Megatron push Optimus with his Fusion Cannon and fired it at him. Luckily Optimus dodged the blast and brought his gun close to Megatron's face. Soon the two guns hit each other and started to go in place to another while the users continued to fire at one other. When Megatron tossed Optimus's Path Blaster aside by using his left hand, Optimus counter him by doing a high spin kick to his face. However Megatron leaned back to dodge the kick and pushed Optimus' Path Blaster fired to the left when Optimus tried to attack again. Optimus forced the Fusion Cannon to miss before Megatron forced the Path Blaster to miss too. Then the two guns were at close range and they were both in the firing path. The two warriors did not hesitate to fire and they were sent further back by the combine explosion from the two guns' blast. Optimus quickly got off the ground and changed from his Path Blaster to his sword. Megatron fired at him, but Optimus deflected them with his sword. When the last shot was fired Optimus jumped into the air to do a sword strike. Megatron caught wind of it and summoned his sword and blocked the blade._

_The two blades were against each other, while Optimus grunted and Megatron spoke to his opponent, "Your defeat was foreseen here by the ancients. What was it they wrote? The weak shall perish?"_

"_Do not believe everything you read."_

_Then they began the sword dual to the death. Optimus and Megatron kept on striking each other over and over again. Optimus managed to lay a few punches at Megatron at times, but it was not enough to put him down. Megatron grabbed Optimus a few times and threw him to the ground, but Optimus counter by doing a kick while he was getting off the ground. Both warriors gave each other a few scraps and wounds, but they were determined to fight to the bitter end. Then Optimus blocked a sword slash from Megatron and pushed him back. He then slashed at Megatron sword, while at the same time Megatron punched him in the face. Optimus turned his head to him and received a kick to his chest. Optimus landed on his feet after being force back and transformed into his vehicle mode. Megatron fired at him, but Optimus drove by each blast and headed toward a rock that had a ramp surface. Optimus rammed into Megatron which forced him off the cliff and continued his pursuit while transforming back to robot mode in the air. Optimus made a kick straight to Megatron's face and had his wheels behind his leg start moving extremely fast on Megatron's face. Megatron grabbed Optimus' face and threw him while being blinded. Optimus recovered from it and made a full scale assault at Megatron. He punched Megatron across the face on the right side followed by a quick jab to his face then an uppercut. Next was punched from the left at his face and a punch that went to northeast direction. Optimus then punched him in his chest then to his face again followed by another one at his stomach and finally a punch in the face again. Each punch that Optimus threw at his opponent caused Megatron to cough up his Dark Energon blood. Megatron recovered from the last blow and whipped his eyes. The last thing he saw before he was sent flying was Optimus coming straight at him with another punch._

_Megatron slowly rose from the ground only to see Optimus in front of him while he was transforming his right hand to his sword. Megatron looked down for a second while taking a deep breath, "My destiny," he then was forced back to the ground by the weight of Optimus left foot, "this isn't how it's supposed to end."_

"_On the contrary Megatron," Optimus slowly raised his sword while lightning flashed behind him and thunder roared, "I could not allow this to end otherwise."_

_Megatron stared at Optimus while his eyes twitched for a bit. The volcano that was not far away from them soon erupted before Optimus gave the finishing blow. However to Optimus surprised Megatron caught his sword by flattening both of his hands against the blade. Optimus was forced off of Megatron's body when he caught it and saw that Megatron's stare eyes glowed in a light purple color._

_Then Megatron gave a war cry while purple lines appeared on his body and rising off the ground. Optimus tried to force his sword forward, but Megatron was standing his ground while asking Optimus a question with a little sarcasm at the end, "How was it did you put this Optimus? I could not allow this to end otherwise?" Megatron forced Optimus to his left and broke his sword in half by brute strength. Megatron grabbed the other half of the blade and forced it onto Optimus' right shoulder._

_Optimus tried to punch him back, but Megatron punched him at his left side of his stomach, Optimus did manage to punch him in the face, but that was the last one he could deliver. Megatron then made his full scale assault on Optimus by punching him in the face from the left then to the right a couples of times. Optimus was forced to spin a bit, but when he recovered he received an uppercut that sent him flying. Optimus opened his eyes to see the volcano that was ready to erupt again then to the planetary alignment eclipse. Soon the thunder clouds consumed the light and were roaring its powerful thunder and lightning. Megatron slowly walked toward Optimus while grinning evilly. Optimus reached to toward the blade that was in his shoulder and pulled it out while trying not scream._

_Megatron forced him down with his left foot then turned to the erupting volcano. He laughed darkly while stating, "Well, well, it would seems the blood of Unicron that I had been seeking is not out there, but rather right here."_

_Optimus widen eyes faced Megatron while questioning, "Dark Energon, erupting from the Earth?"_

_Megatron summoned his sword and raised it over his head in order to give Optimus the finishing blow._

Optimus finished reliving his battle and slowly muttered, "Megatron."

"What did you say Optimus?"

Optimus turned to see Natsu rubbing his eyes while yawning, "It's nothing. Sorry if I woke you up."

Natsu smiled widely while closing his eyes, "Don't worry about it."

Optimus smiled a little before asking him a question, "Natsu where are we and where are we heading?"

"We are in East Forest of Magnolia, the town where the Fairy Tail guild is in. By tomorrow we'll be at the front gate of the guild."

"What are the Fairy Tail wizards are like?"

"It is quite the crowd and everyone there is strong. You and Lucy will fit right in."

"Hmph, I am looking forward to meeting them."

"Yeah, anyway s you should rest too Optimus. Well good night."

Soon Natsu went back to sleep while snoring loudly. Optimus chuckle a little before he spoke, "Well I better rest up for tomorrow." Optimus lean against the tree while crossing his arms and went to sleep.

Meanwhile in a large town of Era where an old palace that was made from light blue and white stones a meeting was being held inside by group nine people. The nine people were members of the Magic Council and they were standing on shiny sky blue magic circle. They were discussing the recent event that happens at Hargeon Town.

One of the members yelled out in anger, "Those Fairy Tail idiots did it again! They destroyed half the port."

Another member nodded yes and commented, "Indeed, they really done it this time."

Then a young man with blue hair and had a red weird looking tattoo on the top and under his right eyes smirked, "I quite like those fools, personally because it would be boring in this world don't you think?"

A dark purple haired lady then spoke to him, "Alright Siegrain we understand. Any way I'm more interest in that magical spike that gave off a radiant light."

Every members of the Council went silent and recall the unknown pure holy magic they detected. Never in their lifetime or in Fiore's history that there would be a mage that gives off a radiant shine. Soon a magic circle appeared in front of them in the center showing Optimus' human form. They watched him use his magic and could tell it was Requip magic. The Council watched him battle against the thugs and were amazed how well of a swordsman he was and how easily he shattered the thugs weapons so easily without using any other magic.

The leader of the Council paid more attention to the mysterious mage's eyes. In all his life he had never seen eyes like his at his age. He could tell that the mage had fought plenty of battle and had seen many terrifying events just by seeing his eyes. However what really caught his attention was that his eyes should that he was carrying a huge burden. The leader then announced, "Whoever this mage is," the other eight members turned to tall old man with a large grey beard and mustache who had one eye open, "we should pay close attention to him and Fairy Tail."

Siegrain question him, "How come Org? Is this mage a threat to our peace society?"

"No it just that he seems different than the mages in this world."

Then a small old man wearing a long brown sleeve shirt with vertical black lines, a chief apron, and was wearing a black three spiked hat turned to him with concern. He also had thick eyebrows and a small mustache. The old man asked Org with confusion in his voice, "What do you mean Org?"

"I don't know Yajima. I truly don't know" Org answered him.

During that time Optimus, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy arrived to the front door of two-story high building that had a sign of two fairies on each side of the sign which had had the name _Fairy Tail_ in purple letters. The group left at dawn early to be able to all the guild's members so they could welcome the two new members.

Happy smiled cheerfully while welcoming, "Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy, Optimus!"

Lucy was admiring the building and couldn't believe that she was at the front door of Fairy Tail. Optimus wonders what kind of people were in Fairy Tail. Before the two could speak to Natsu, he opened the door by kicking it open while shouting "We're back!"

Happy flew behind while repeating what he said, "We're back."

Everyone in the guild saw Natsu and Happy at the door and began to welcome him back.

"Yo!"

"What's up!"

"Welcome back!"

Optimus and Lucy walk into the building and were amazed there were so many members in Fairy Tail.

Then a slime man with dark hair that was pointing upward and had a rodent teeth shape for his upper central tooth spoke to Natsu, "There you go again making trouble. You destroyed half of Har-."

Soon the man was sent flying and crashed into a table. From his crash he destroyed the entire table with a few chairs with it. Natsu raised a fist into the air and shouted in anger, "The salamander info you gave was a lie, wasn't it Krov?!"

Krov gotten up with a pissed off tone, "How the hell would I know? All I did was just told some rumors I heard that have been going around, you damn idiot!"

"What did you say?!"

"You wanna go?"

Soon the two began to fight each other around the guild causing everyone to be in a piss mood. Now every single member of the guild began fighting each other causing more damaged than needed to.

Lucy was still in her happy surprised mood, "Wow, I have actually made it to Fairy Tail!"

Optimus however almost sweat drop and softly muttered, "Natsu was right about being quite the crowd, but why do they have to fight each other? Also, how can they be a guild if they fight among themselves?"

Then a spikey black haired teen with dark blue eyes got up revealing his dark blue Fairy Tail mark on his right pectoral muscle. He has a tight six pack with a necklace that shaped like a sword with a stone in it and a metal bracelet and he was just wearing his boxer. The teen growled with rage, "Natsu is back?" He walked over to the fight while yelling, "It is time that we finish what we started, Natsu!'

Then a brunet lady with brown eyes was looking over to the almost naked teen. She was wearing a few bracelets on each wrist, two band on each of her upper arm, a blue bikini top, brown pants, and high heels. She finished her glass of wine before she spoke, "Gray, your clothes."

Gray turned around with a surprised pose, "Oh crap!"

The lady sighed, "This is why all these men have no class." She then started to drink from a keg which caused Lucy to be extremely shock.

Gray kicked a table and yelled to Natsu, "Let's do this!"

"Put on some damn clothes first!"

"All this crying and whining before noon is not manly at all. What a bunch of babies!" Lucy turned to see who spoke and saw a tall muscular tan skin man with white waved spike up hair and dark eyes. He had a stitched scar running downward to the right from his right eye. He was wearing a dark blue Japanese high-school hooligan outfit with a kanji symbol behind his jacket. He raised one of his fist and shouted, "Real men talk with their fists!"

Then Natsu and Gray turn to him and punched him into the air, "Stay out of this Elfman!"

"Man how nosy it is" replied from an orange hair teen who was wearing clear sunglasses wearing a green coat with a wide collar and had white fur on it wrapping his arms around two hot chicks. He was wearing a light red t-shirt with a black skull that had a metal x on it while its mouth was open, black pants, and brown shoes. For jewelry he had three earrings on his left ear and a couple rings on his left hand. Then he was hit by a bottle and became angry. He gotten up and made a cool boy pose to the girls, "I'm going to mix it up just for you two."

The two girls answered him sweetly, "Good luck Loke."

Lucy turned to Optimus and commented, "Man this guild is crazy don't you think Optimus?"

"Yes indeed" he nodded to Lucy.

Then a sweet calm voice appeared behind them, "Welcome you two are you two here to join our guild?"

The two turned around to see a white long hair girl with a small pony tail on her head in a red dress with a pink bow on the chest part and her waist and she was wearing high heels. She was also had a pendant that have an oval blue gem around her neck. The gem's color matches the color of her eyes.

Lucy recognized the lady, "Mirajane! In the flesh!" She then turned to the crowd and questioned her, "Um are you not going to stop them?"

Mira smiled and answered, "They're always like this. It is better to leave them alone besides," she then was hit by the thrown Elfman. She smiled happily while a huge bump appeared on her head, "Isn't more fun like this?" Then she was knocked out from the crash.

Optimus had now had a reason to stop this riot. Though Mirajane said that they are usually like this, he cannot accept that an innocent member being hurt. He turned to the crowd and summoned a magic circle in front his right hand. The magic circle was red with a little bit of silver on it. When he reached into it he was now holding his Path Blaster, but the only new thing about it was that it had a black handle on it the went di-angle and was a black metal support from the handle to the gun itself. He aimed carefully to the center of the crowd and was targeting the hard wood floor. He fired his gun at the ground which caused an explosion a little, but was strong enough to kill anybody. Everyone turn to see who fired and saw Optimus in a real piss mood. Everyone only see those kinds of eyes from either the Master or Erza. Each of them gulped a little when he started to speak, "I understand that you people usually fight each, but doing it where other members had no part of it is wrong. I maybe a stranger to all of you and might be thinking I shouldn't get involved, but when I see an innocent person getting hurt for nothing I will not tolerate it. If you people have problems with each other, then settle it outside where there are no innocent people are involved. Does each of you understand?"

Each of the members watch him unsummon his gun and all answered him cowardly, "Yes sir."

Mirajane got up and was impressed that the newcomer could silence the guild so easily without using the full power of his magic. Normally new members get into the fight and start beating any one they come across. She then looked at Happy who was quite shock for some reasons. She kneeled down to him and rubbed his head, "What is wrong Happy?"

"Optimus is like Erza in every way except for not being in a serious tone all the time and he is a male."

Mirajane gave Happy a confuse expression, "Optimus?"

Happy pointed at the red armor swordsman with the huge sword behind his back, "He name is Optimus Prime and want to be a member of our guild. Oh he is also a good swordsman and really strong like Erza."

Mirajane turned to him and saw his shiny blue eyes. She couldn't believe that Happy was saying that he was like Erza in some ways and he was on Erza's level of power. She walked over to him which causes Optimus' attention to her. She bowed her head with a smile, "Thank you for stopping the fight. My name is Mirajane Strauss. What is yours?"

"Optimus Prime."

"That is an interesting name. I heard that you want to join our guild?"

"Yes me and Lucy was hoping to become members of your guild," he extended his hand to reveal the blonde who was waving her hand to them, "if it is okay with you?"

Then an unknown voice appeared which causes everyone to see a really short old man wearing an orange jacket, a white t-shirt with the emblem of Fairy Tail, orange shorts, brown jester shoes, and orange and blue stripes jester hat was standing on the top floor railing while he was scratching his thick white mustache. He answered to Optimus's question, "Of course, welcome aboard lad and miss." He coughed a little before he stared down at the guild that was looking uneasy. "You damn rascals went and did it again. Look at the huge paperwork the council sent me with all their complaints. All you fool made the council very angry at me!" Soon all the mages were looking down with guilt. "However, screw the council!" He ignited the paperwork into flames and threw them into the air.

Natsu jumped into the air and ate the flames, "Thanks master."

"Listen up! Magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born from reasons! It is not some miraculous ability. It is the combination of the spirit that flows within us, with the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form! It takes a long a strong mind and focus! In fact, magic is the pouring out of one's entire soul. One cannot progress in the way by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! Be not afraid of those fools on the council! And follow the path you believe in! That is what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!" he called out while pointing a finger into the air with his right hand. Soon every member of the guild did the same thing while cheering with joy.

Later on Mirajane finished stamping a pink Fairy Tail tattoo on Lucy's right hand. She smiled at her, "There you are now a Fairy Tail wizard now."

"Thank you Mirajane-san!" She went over to Natsu who was looking at the job board.

Mirajane turn to Optimus who was in deep thought. "Had you decided where you wanted for a color and the location for your mark?"

"Yes, just give me a second." Optimus stepped back and tried to unsummon his red armor and Star Saber. When they were gone he was now wearing a silver t-shirt and a necklace with the Autobot insignia in red. His body was muscular enough to impress a girl.

Mirajane tried not to blush at his body and noticed his necklace, "Where is that from?"

Optimus looked down to his necklace and knew that he had to lie about it, "It is just the emblem of a group that my friends and I made when we were kids back in my home town."

"Ahh, that is sweet of you to keep something that you and your friends made. Now then where do you want your emblem on?"

"I have my emblem in red with black lines please and I would like it on my top left arm." He revealed his left arm to her and watched her stamped the emblem on the top of his left arm. "Thank you Mirajane."

"You're welcome Optimus."

He then heard a young boy talking to Master Makarov who was drinking lemonade, "Hasn't my dad come back yet?"

"You are becoming really annoying, Romeo. If you're the son of a wizard, then believed in him and wait patiently at home."

"But he said he would be back in three days, and it already had been a week since he left."

"He went Mt. Hakobe for a job if I recall."

"It is not that far away! Go out and look for him!"

"Your old man is a wizard, kid! And there ain't a wizard in this guild who can't take care of themselves! Now go home and drink some milk or something!"

Romeo clutched his fist and was ready to hit the master, "Jerk!"

Optimus grabbed Romeo's arm and stared down at him, "Don't do that lad. Punching the master will not help your father. I know that your father is trying his best to finish it and I am sure he wants to make you proud of him."

The crying boy turned to Optimus, "How would you know?"

"I don't, but I know that any parent would try to make their kid proud of them. So just wait patiently."

Romeo kicked Optimus' left leg and ran out of the guild. Everyone watched the kid running out the guild.

Master Makarov looked over to Optimus, "Are you okay?"

He nodded to him, "I know you are worried about him Master, but I know you also believed in his strength. Romeo is young he has much to learn."

Master Makarov nodded to him, "Yes indeed."

Then they heard someone breaking a wall. When they turn to the sound they saw Natsu punched the Request Board. Natsu slowly walked away while a man shouted at him, "Natsu damn it, don't break the Request Board!"

Then the man went over to Master Makarov and question, "Master, are you sure about this? He is going to save Macao, you know."

Then a random member stated, "This is why he is still a kid."

The man next to the Master scratched behind his head, "All this is going to do is wound Macao's pride."

Master then spoke, "Listen Nab, no one can decide other people' decision in their life. Leave him be."

Soon Optimus saw Lucy chasing after Natsu. He knew he could not stop her for trying to help Natsu instead he called out to her, "Lucy."

"Yeah?" she turned to Optimus.

"You and Natsu be careful out there."

"Thanks we will!" she then smiled at him and waved goodbye.

Then Optimus turned to Master Makarov, "Um Master how are going to fix this damage to the guild?"

Master Makarov scratched behind his head, "Don't know. It is going to be a while before we have enough money to purchase new tables and chairs. Man it would be a hell a lot of easier of someone can repair them."

All the sudden Optimus mind went blank and revealed a familiar area. He was back in the place where he last met Alpha Trion and Prima before he left to Fiore. He quickly turned to his body and now he was back in his Cybertronion form. He looked around and called out, "Is someone here? Why did you summon me?"

"To teach you more about more hammer Optimus Prime" a female voice appeared to answer him.

Optimus turned to around to see a shadowy figure of a female Cybertronion who was holding the Forge of Solus Prime next to her. Optimus quickly recognized the female and slowly spoke, "You are Solus Prime. You are the first female Transformer and the Maker of the Thirteen Primes."

She smiled at him and was glad that he knew her, "I am glad you know me well."

"Well of course. You are a legend of making weapons and icons for each of the Thirteen. Your craftsmanship is the greatest of in history in Cybertronion history. It is a real honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine. I heard from Alpha Trion and Prima that you are in Fiore now. Just being a warrior is not the only thing to promote peace among the people. Crafting objects for them can show them you are not here to fight. With the power of my hammer can assist you to accomplishing it."

"I understand Solus, but your Forge can only create by using raw materials. So how am I supposed to find such materials?"

She smirked at him, "Do you remember what Prima told you about Fiore's atmosphere?"

Optimus nodded, "Yes, he said that there is energy that the atmosphere gives is similar to Energon." Then he realized what she was getting at, "Wait are you telling that…"

Solus nodded her head, "Yes. The magic flow that the humans call it in Fiore is your raw material. All you need to do is just focus and let my hammer craft. I trust you will use it well?"

"Indeed Solus Prime, I shall use it magnificent power to only to promote peace not destruction."

Solus smiled at him, "Good now use my powers in your quest to make peace Optimus Prime. Just remember this, do not make the same mistake that I made long ago." She then disappeared by the clouds surrounded her.

Optimus stared down to see the Forge of Solus Prime in his hands. He lifted it up while speaking, "Do not worry I shall not disappoint you." Soon the clouds surrounded Optimus and he vanished.

Optimus blinked a couple of times to realize he was back in Fairy Tail and looked down at Master Makarov who just finished his drink. Optimus stared at his human form right hand and spoke, "Perhaps I can repair them."

Master Makarov stared at him with shock, "You can!?"

"Let me give it a try." Optimus made a red magic circle with a little bit of gold on it in front of him. He reached into it and pulled out the Forge of Solus Prime. Optimus swung it to the air while the hammer admitted a magical surge through it and some parts started to rotate. Optimus focus at the damaged furniture and hit the ground. From the hit a surge of blue light waves headed toward them and surrounded them in a bright light. Everyone were blinded by the light and watched it dimmed down. When the light vanished everyone was extremely surprised that the destroyed furniture was repaired and looked new.

Master Makarov was shock and impressed by the newcomer's power. He turned to Optimus who was unsummoning his hammer, "That is incredible Optimus! What kind of Magic do you have?"

Optimus thought to himself for a bit before giving him an answer, "My magic is call Prime Magic and I can also use Holder Type Magic."

"Prime Magic, I never heard of it."

"It is because this magic is not given, but one must earn it. Its allow me to use any mystical weapons that have any special power in them. Also this magic holds the knowledge of the previous wielders of this magic. So I know all the previous fighting styles and knowledge of their experience with different things."

Master Makarov was impress that such a magic could exist. Usually magic is given or learnt by people. Hearing a magic that could only be given by someone who earn it was beyond his imagination. "So you are saying that hammer is one of those weapons?"

"Yes, the hammer's power is to create anything from the magical flow and craft it to either a weapon or useful items."

Master Makarov smiled at him with joy, "Optimus you sure are interesting. I am looking forward to see more of your abilities."

Optimus smiled at the master and was soon surrounded by the members of the guild. Each of them greeted themselves to him kindly and asked so many questions. The party soon settled down when it was dusk and a member announced that Natsu, Lucy, and Happy came back with Macao behind them. All the members came out greeting their returning members.

Optimus smiled at the guild and quietly spoke to himself, "This sure is an interesting guild. I wonder how many more members are there. Well for now I should welcome them back too." Optimus walked over to them and joined the other members that were welcoming back their comrades.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Titania meets the Prime**

It had been a week and a half since Optimus had join Fairy Tail. Yet he still hadn't gone on any jobs yet. Mostly he spent his time training to adjust to his human form or helping Mirajane around the guild. Mirajane told him that he did not have to help her, but Optimus told her he did not mind. Ever since Optimus joined Fairy Tail, there had been less fighting among the members and hardly any damage to the building. Mirajane was glad that there were fewer fights, but she still believed that the guild was more fun with fights. At time to time Optimus allowed some fights to happen as long as they did not get anyone else involve.

Mirajane was busy cleaning a beer glass while she was looking over to Optimus who was talking to Natsu and Lucy who came back from their job. She was happy for him that he was getting along with everybody and was not a fight lover like some of the members here. However she was mostly attracted to his shiny blue eyes that were like the sky, but that not all she found attracted to him. His eyes tell of a deep sorrow and burden of that he wasn't strong enough to protect someone. It caused Mirajane to remember how she failed to protect her dead little sister Lisanna. Every time she was near Optimus she felt comfortable and relax. It was like her burden was lessened a bit for some reason.

Lucy went over to the Request Board and looking for a job. Lucy read a few posters out loud, "Looking for a magic bracelet… Dispel the magic on this cursed cane… Fortune Telling using Astrology. A Monster Hunt in a volcano?! There are sure a lot of things that the wizards are requested to do."

Mirajane went over and spoke to Lucy, "Lucy, if any one suits you, just tells me. The master is off to a regular meeting."

"A regular meeting?"

"Yes, you see all the guild masters in the area get together and give regular reports. It is different from a council meeting." She turned around to see a large circular man with light orange curly hair wearing white shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark pants, and sorcerers like shoes. "Reedus, can I borrow one of yours light pens?"

"Sure."

Mirajane grabbed the pen and started to draw a graph while she was talking to Lucy, "The Magic Council has ten members that are connected to the government and those members are on the top of the magical world. Their job is to make sure there is peace and order to everything that goes on in Fiore. Like guilds and towns for examples. They also are the one who judge a wizard that committed a crime. Beneath them are the organizations of guilds master, the Guild Master Leagues."

Optimus walked over to the two because he was interested in how Fiore was governed. He faced Mirajane to ask, "What is the purpose of the Guild Master Leagues?"

Mira smiled at him with joy, "The Guild Master Leagues circulate the decrees of the council, smooth out communication between the guilds in the same area, and keep us unified. It's a pretty tough job."

Optimus crossed his arms and thought, "A government that have group of leaders that they elected from each area to gather together to inform other leaders if any trouble is occurring. Then if the leaders agreed if it is a threat they report it straight to the council right away. A simple, but peaceful way of governing a society." Then he started to remember his home world which caused him to be a little depressed, "If only this way of governing had appeared on Cybertron maybe the Great War would had never happen, Megatron may not had created the Decepticon, and maybe Alpha Trion may not had met his end." Optimus tighten one of his fist secretly because he knew that what had happen back home could not be change.

His trance was broken when Lucy said, "I had no idea that the guilds were connected like that."

Mirajane spoke again, "Keeping the alliances between the guilds is extremely important. If you are not careful…"

All the sudden an ignite flame appeared behind them while a dark and scary voice asserted into the air, "Those dark guys are coming!"

Lucy jumped into the air and was soon caught by Optimus. Optimus was now holding her in a bridal style which caused Lucy to blush. Optimus turned to her to with concern, "Are you alright?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes. Um, can you put me down?"

"Sure." He brought her down and watched her cooled her cheeks.

Mirajane giggled a little while one of her eyebrow twitches unexpectedly. She spoke in her head, "That was funny, but I was hoping Optimus would hold me in that bridal style." Then she realized what she said and blushed a little, "Wait a minute, what did I just say!? I was hoping that Optimus would hold me like that! Come on Mirajane, Optimus is just a friend nothing more! He is a kind hearted guy who is extremely strong and has a good looking muscular body that gets me going!" From that statement she blushed even more. Saying that he gets her going is not something a friend should say, but she knew there was something else she noticed. She could feel that her heart was pumping faster and harder. She then slowly spoke to herself, "Could I have fallen in love to him?"

At the same time, Natsu was laughing like crazy because of Lucy reactions. He spoke while laughing at the same time, "Gotcha!"

Lucy gave him a glared and yelled, "Don't scare me like that!"

Miajane settle down and started to write again, "It is true enough. Those _dark guys _really exist." She finished writing and read it to them, "They are called the Dark Guilds. Meaning that guilds that don't belong to the league. Those guys sometimes have their hands in illegal, villainous activities."

Optimus muttered quietly, "So even this world has its own version of Decepticons."

Natsu laughed a little more before he spoke, "Anyway, hurry up and pick a job."

Lucy turned to him with a serious look, "And who are you to tell me that, anyway?"

"It is because we are a team, right?"

Then Happy fly near Natsu and replied, "We picked the last job ourselves, remember? This time it is your turn, Lucy."

Lucy crossed her arms and snarled, "You got to be kidding me. Our team is obliviously history now. You did not care as long as it was some blonde, remember?"

Natsu answered back to her, "That not the only reason. I choose you Lucy because you are cool!" Lucy sighed quietly and blush a little from his sentence.

At a nearby table Gray heard Natsu's statement and laughed at it, "What? There is no need to lock it down now. You'll get more team requests than you can stomach soon!"

Cana finished her drink from a wooden beer mug and reminded Gray, "Gray, your clothes."

Gray freak out while putting his hands into the air and having his legs up too when Cana told him about his clothes.

"Shut up."

Gray narrowed his eyes at Natsu because of his order. He brought his forehead to Natsu's forehead and growled in anger, "Did you tell me to shut up, you flamer!"

"It is because of your damn blabbing is pissing me off, porn star!"

Then the two teens made a flaming aura around them, but in different colors. Natsu had a red flaming aura while Gray had a blue flaming aura. The aura where they foreheads were close to each other caused the two colors aura to turn into purple. Everyone in the guild turned to see the bickering between they were having.

Gray started to insult Natsu some more, "Birdbrain!"

"Slippery bastard!"

"Get outta my face, you damn rose head!"

"You stinks gay lover!"

Happy sighed a little while the two continued to insult each other, "Here they go again."

At the same time Loke wrap an arm around Lucy while he flirted, "Lucy darling, how about the two of us form the team of love? Tonight. Just the two of us."

Lucy was a little creep out and surprised by his actions, "Ah, why me of all people?"

Loke adjusted his glasses while he answered, "It is because you are really beautiful. I must gaze at you through sunglasses. If I took them off, I would go blind for sure."

"It sounds like a plan."

Loke noticed the seven keys on a ring that was near her belt and caused him to make a surprised pose while skipping back a bit, "W-Wait… You're a Celestial Wizard!?"

"Uh, what?

"Fate," Loke slapped his hand on the top of his head while he wailed, "what cruel tricks you had played on me!" He then turned around and started to cry, "I am sorry! We are going to end it here for now!"

Lucy just stood there like an idiot with Mirajane and Optimus, "Did we start something in the first place?"

Mirajane smiled and explained, "Loke has issues with Celestial Wizards. There is a rumor that he had some women trouble a while back."

"Oh, figures…" then was hit by the thrown Natsu.

Lucy gotten pissed, "Could you guys give it a rest!"

Gray answered her, "He picked this fight! You think I'm not gonna pay him back?"

Cana finished her second mug of beer while resting her left hand on a keg next to her, "Then put on some clothes." That caused Gray to make a weird dance of freaking out.

Natsu got off from Lucy and yelled back at Gray with a familiar red aura around him, "You're the one who provoked me, droopy eyes!'

"When exactly did I provoke you squinty eyes!" Gray yelled back with a familiar blue aura around him.

"Talking underpants!"

"Dimwit!"

Cana then spoke while drinking a keg, "It is third grader time."

Soon Happy spoke out loud, "Same as always." Soon the guild entire guild started to laugh at the two boys bickering. Also Lucy started to laugh a little at it too.

Optimus noticed that the two were about to punch each other, but he quickly caught them. The two looked up and started to sweat like crazy while they looked up at Optimus' serious stare. "If you two want to argue that is fine, but of you want to fight then do it outside. Is that understood?"

Both of the teen nodded cowardly while Optimus let go of their fists, "Yes Optimus." The entire guild laughed even louder at Natsu and Gray because of how they became coward so easily when Optimus get serious.

The laughter came to a halt when Loke came bursting from the door and yelling, "Everyone we got trouble!" Everyone turned to him with curiosity. He sweated a little while he explained, "Erza is back!" Soon the entire guild then gave a scared shock expression and started to worry. Even Natsu and Gray were feeling the same thing like them.

Lucy then spoke in a normal tone, "Erza-san… Natsu mentioned her before."

Mirajane smiled at her and stated, "I think it would be correct to call her the strongest female wizard in all of Fairy Tail right now."

Soon loud footsteps appeared into the air causing everyone to panic a little more before they could settle down. When the steps noises was getting closer some guilds member started to talk in a scared tone.

"It is Erza" a purple haired girl with glasses said.

Then a man that have light brown pompadour smoking a pipe spoke, "That is definitely Erza's footsteps."

Macao whimpered cowardly, "Erza is coming back!"

In the back of the crowd Lucy and Optimus heard every single remark about this Erza. Lucy then started to questioning, "With this kind of reaction, Erza-san must really be an amazing wizard." Then she imagined a monster that was breathing fire and was destroying a town. She putted her hands on her cheeks and whimpered, "Scary!"

Then a shadowy figure carrying a large horn with her entered the guild and placed the horn next to her on the ground. Optimus and Lucy blinked a couple of times before the saw what the figure look like. It was a long scarlet hair nineteen year old female who has brown eyes. She was wearing black boots, a blue skirt, sliver diamond shape earrings, silver gauntlets, and silver chest armor that covered the top of her arms. On the chest armor was a golden cross that went horizontal which the two lines intersect covered the dark red Fairy Tail emblem that was on the left side. Optimus noticed another Fairy Tail emblem which was blue on her left upper arm.

The mysterious scarlet head cleared her throat, "I have return. Is the master here?"

Lucy commented at her look, "She is pretty!"

Mirajane answered the scarlet head's question, "Welcome back Erza. The master is at a regular meeting."

Erza nodded, "I see."

Then a random member asked Erza a question, "Erza-san, what is that giant thing?"

Erza turned to him to answer, "It is the horn of the monster I defeated. The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir." Then her voice sounded a little more serious, "Do you guys have a problem with it?"

The random member cowardly answered while sweating, "No, not at all!"

Cana was talking to Macao at the meantime, "Think she knows about the incident on Mt Hakobe?"

"Crap I'm dead meat" Macao answered.

Lucy was talking to Optimus, "She is quite different than what I had imagined."

Optimus turned to her, "Lucy one should not be describe by one reputation but by one inner strength and kindness to others."

Lucy faced him with a smile, "You are right."

Then Erza turned to the entire guild and roared at them, "All of you!" Her tone caused the entire guild to gulp in panic. "I heard a bunch of rumors while I was gone. All about how Fairy keeps causing problems. The Master might forgive you, but I will not!" She turned to Cana who was still drinking from the keg, "Cana!"

Cana gulped in despair when she heard her name from Erza.

"How dare you drink in such an undignified manner! Vijeeter."

Then a man long brown haired that was tied into a ponytail who was wearing a black fitting dancing suit that have a little a bit of silver on it answered her, "Yes?"

"Take your dancing outside. Wakaba."

The man that was smoking a pipe gulped hard.

"You are dropping ash on the table. Nab!"

The man who was standing in front of the request board made a weird pose.

"Just hesitating in front of the request board like usual? Take a job already! Macao!"

Macao was startle a bit and was wondering what she was going to say. Instead of scolding she sighed which caused him to panic, "Damn it say something!

Erza putted a hand on her forehead, "Man all of you give me such trouble. Usually I would let it slid, but the recent damage around Fiore is giving Fairy Tail a bad reputation. Unlike the Master I am going to teach and every one of you a lesson."

Before she could make her move, Optimus had enough of her scolding. He knew that there were some things that should be punish, but only if the damage was catastrophic. Optimus called out to her in his commando tone, "That is enough."

Erza and the entire guild turned to Optimus who was dead serious. The entire guild was trying to tell him to not make Erza even angrier, but he couldn't hear them. Erza stared at him with an eyebrow raised and giving him a serious look. She spoke a little more serious at him, "Excuse me, but what did you say?"

Optimus walked forward a bit while talking to her, "I said that is enough. I understand that you are angry at what the guild did, but there is no reason to make them feel down. Especially what their habits are. It is up to each of them to correct it not someone else. If you want them to correct their mistakes," he pointed at her for a second then brought it down, "then let them do it themselves with their own strength. Not yours."

Erza was started to get really pissed at this guy. Not only he have the nerves to tell he that it was enough, but he dare give her a lecture. Her tone was even more serious causing some of the members to hide under the table when she spoke, "Who do you think you are?"

"Someone who accepted their flaws and who they really are."

Erza sighed a little, "Are you saying that I don't accept them for who they really are?"

"From what I can see and the reactions the members gave, I am afraid to tell you that you don't."

Erza came straight at Optimus summoning a sword and swung at him. Optimus noticed her move and summoned his armor and his Cybertronion sword. He blocked the strike and pushed her back. He went straight at her while making a horizontal slashed, but Erza blocked it with her sword. She made a round kick at his face hoping to put him in his place. However Optimus blocked her kick with his forearm and pushed it aside to make a punch. Erza caught the punch and forced it aside in order to make a vertical slash at him. Optimus blocked the strike and stood his ground with Erza. The two blades were against each other for a few seconds before the two swordsmen stepped back.

Everyone in the guild was surprised that Optimus stood his ground against Erza so easily. Usually her opponents would be twitching at the ground right now, but he was managed to stay standing. Lucy was amazing at the two swordsmen skill, but she was mostly wondering why Optimus didn't summon his large sword that he carried behind his back.

Mirajane was extremely impressed that Optimus could stand his ground against Erza so easily. She then wonders, "How strong are you Optimus and where did you learn to how fight?"

Optimus was in his fighting stance when he talked to Erza, "If you want to fight I shall accept it, but let us go outside so that no one can get involves."

Erza smirked while she was in thought, "A skilled swordsman and an honorable warrior. I never would imagine a man with those traits still existed in the world." She lowered her sword and nodded with a smirk, "Very well."

The entire guild was even more shock that she accepted his request so easily. The members slowly followed the two outside. They watched them take their fighting positions and just stood there for a while. Soon a gentle wind blew which caused the two swordsmen to charge straight at each other.

The battle between the two started when the two swords collide. Optimus gave a low kick then a high kick followed by a vertical slash. Erza jumped first then lean back a little to dodge each kick. She blocked his strike and punched him in the face. Optimus caught it and turned around threw her. Erza landed on her feet and charged at Optimus while holding her sword tightly and swung it. Optimus grasped his blade with both hand and blocked the strong swing. He moved his blade a little to the left while Erza moved her blade to the right. The two forced each other back and began to attack each other with powerful strikes. Each of their strike collided making a loud echo sound. The two went at it for like five minutes straight without stopping.

When the two blades were pushing against each other, Erza smirked with joy, "I am impressed that you can stand your ground against me."

"I had a lot of swords dual with a certain man from my past."

"I see. Well I guess I should get a little more serious then." When the two were forced back, Erza summoned an exact same sword like her other one. She made a dual stance and charge at Optimus.

Optimus summoned his second Cybertronion sword blocked each of them. The two slashed at each other from either in the front, sides, or back. However for each strike they made were block and push aside. The two were not giving up and went at each other with full force. As soon Erza blocked his last strike, she brought her swords together to form an x cross to his neck.

A gust of wind blew when the two warriors just stop there. Everyone in the guild witnessed the intense sword battle between them and was amazed that Optimus survived it. Each of them believed that Optimus was defeated, but when Erza chuckled a bit wondering was going on.

She smirked at Optimus and replied, "Look like I am at your mercy too."

"Indeed."

The guild blinked a couple of times before seeing Optimus' sword in two different places which were near Erza's neck. One was behind her neck in a horizontal position while the other blade's tip was underneath Erza's chin. Each of the members could not believe that Erza was in a deadlock. She was an S-class wizard who never been force to a deadlock so easily, but seeing it right in front of them it was hard to believe.

Mirajane was impressed and shock at the scene. She was impressed that Optimus was able to stand his ground against Erza so easily without breaking a sweat. However she was shock that he forced her in a deadlock. Only she only could force Erza into one. Seeing Optimus how he was able to do it, she couldn't find the words to describe. All that she could muster was this, "Oh my God…"

Gray was sweating at the scene like crazy. Ever since he was a kid, Erza beaten him to a pulp without the use of her sword. Seeing that the newcomer was able to stand his ground against her, he couldn't believe it.

Natsu was sweating just as much as Gray. He fought Erza many times in the past and always ended up in defeat. Seeing Optimus' strength that was at an equal level as Erza, he had now a new person added to his list to defeat.

Optimus stared into Erza's eyes and tell that she had a difficult life as a child and she lost a trustworthy companion too. He knew the feeling all too well and knew how hard it is to deal live with it. Optimus then spoke to her, "Perhaps we should consider this a draw?"

Erza was finished staring into his shiny blue eyes and replied, "Yes we should." Erza and Optimus lowered their swords and unsummon them. Erza was impressed what his eyes could tell. She could tell that he went to some trauma that was similar she went through and he lost a trustworthy comrade. She putted out her hand and smiled at him, "Sorry about before. My name is Erza Scarlet. What is yours?"

Optimus accepted her hand and shake it, "Optimus Prime." Then she started to chuckled a little. "Is something wrong?"

"Is just that is unusual name."

"I get that a lot."

"I see Optimus you are not busy are you?"

"No why?"

"I was wondering if you can help me a job?"

"Sure, no problem." Then the entire guild gave a shock expression which caused Optimus to wonders, "Is something wrong?"

Then Mirajane then explained to him, "It just that Erza barely ask for help because she is one of the strongest members we have. Seeing that she needs an assist is quite surprising."

Optimus could tell that entire guild was showing the same expression as Mirajane and knew that this job was not going to be easy. He turned to Erza, "Judging by the crowd reactions, it seems that this job is quite serious?"

She nodded to him while crossing her arms, "Yes I require help to accomplishing it."

"I see, but if this job is that serious I would suggest that we need a little more help."

"Agree." She turned to Natsu and Gray, "Natsu, Gray!"

The two stood nice and tall, "Aye."

"You two will be assisting me and Optimus. Is that okay?"

The two nodded slowly while everybody else gave a surprising pose and expression. Mirajane then slowly spoke, "Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Optimus working together. This might be Fairy Tail ultimate team."

On the next day at Magnolia Station, Natsu and Gray was busy arguing with each other again causing a crowd of people to stare at them. Natsu started yell at Gray, "Why do I have to be stuck with** you**?"

"That is my line! If Erza wants help, I can handle that by myself!"

"Then go by yourself! I don't even want to go!"

"Then stay home, and get beaten up by Erza afterwards!"

Then Optimus walked over and spoke to them, "Enough this is not the time for meaningless debates. Also Erza is on her way here so behaved."

"Aye" the two answered to him.

"Sorry for the wait you guys." The group turned to see Erza with a cart load of luggage behind her.

Lucy then stated, "That a lot of luggage!"

Erza noticed the unknown blonde who had Happy on her shoulders and was holding a Celestial Spirit call Plue. She went over to her to talk, "Oh I notice you yesterday. Are you a new member?"

Lucy smiled at her and nodded, "Yes the name is Lucy. Mirajane-san asked me to come along with you guys. Is that okay?"

"Yes there is no problem."

"Sorry interrupt your conversation, but we better get aboard the train now before it departs." The two girls nodded yes to him. "Also Natsu, Gray stops your pointless bickering now."

The two boys sweated a bit wondering how could he have known that they were arguing behind his back.

Optimus turned around to them with a serious look, "We need to work as a team not as rash individuals."

Erza then gave the two teens a serious glare, "Optimus are you telling me that these two were fighting behind my back?"

"Yes."

"Natsu, Gray after we finish this job we are going to have a long chat. Is that understood?"

The two boys sweated even more and cowardly answer, "Aye."

Optimus heard the train whistle and told his friends, "We better hurry or we'll going to miss out." The group of friends nodded and hurried onto the train.

When they were sitting in their seats, Optimus was sitting next Erza while Natsu was lying down on Lucy laps because he got motion sick. While Gray was sitting next to them. Ever since they left the group were quiet until Lucy asked Optimus a question, "Hey Optimus where did you learn how to use a sword and what kind of magic do you use?"

Optimus turned to her then to Gray and Erza who were wondering the same thing. "I had fought against a certain man in a dual many times in the past this caused me to learn how to use a sword. The magic I use is Holder Magic and Prime Magic."

Erza blinked a couple of times, "Prime Magic, I never heard of it."

"It is because it is not a magic that can be learn. It is a magic that must be earned."

The group was fascinating by this magic and wanted to ask more questions, but Gray then reminded them, "Sorry to interrupt, but Erza do you mind what this job is about?"

Erza coughed a little, "Sorry I forgot to tell you guys. We are facing a dark guild call Eisenwald who are intended to mischief a magic call _Lullaby_."

Then Gray and Happy both said, "Lullaby!"

Lucy spoke after, "Then those guys we ran into the other day were…"

Optimus then interrupted her, "You saw members of that guild?" The two of them and cat nodded yes to him.

After that Erza explained to the group how stumble upon it and the man name Erigor was the person who is plotting this scheme before eating a cheese cake.

Lucy then asked Erza a question, "Erza what kind of magic do you use?"

Happy answered her, "Her magic is really pretty that it causes her opponents' blood to spill everywhere."

"Actually I believed Gray's magic is prettier than mine" she stated.

"You really think my Ice magic is prettier than yours." Gray made a blue magic circle and created an ice sculpture of Fairy Tail symbol.

Lucy was amazed by it and realized something, "Ice and Fire… Now I understand why you and Natsu don't get along. The two of you use opposing magic."

Optimus then said to her, "That is an interesting explanation, Lucy."

Soon the train came to a complete stop and everyone was getting off the train. When the group were off Optimus noticed one of them was missing, "Where is Natsu?" The group looked around until Optimus realized while staring at the moving train. "He is still on the train."

Erza tightens a fist, "Damn it I forgot about him."

Optimus turned to her, "Don't worry Erza will go get him. Excuse me sir?"

"Yes?" a man wearing a train conductor outfit asked.

"Do you mind if you stop the train, our friend is still on it."

"Sorry sir but we cannot do that." Then he saw Erza pulled the emergency brake switch which caused the man to run over to talk to her.

Before Optimus was about to ask Erza what she was doing, he sensed a sudden dark energy power which vanished right after. Optimus turned to the sky and started to wonders, "Was that Dark Energon?" Then he spoke to himself in a serious tone, "Could this Lullaby be absorbing the Dark Energon?" Then he looked down, "If that is so then this mission had gotten a lot harder."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Lullaby become Corrupted by Dark Energon**

Optimus was standing next Erza who was driving a green magic-driven four-wheeler while Gray was on the roof of the car and Lucy was inside the car. They were chasing down the train that Natsu was on. Optimus looked at Erza, "We need to get closer to the train in order to jump on."

"On it." Erza stirred the car to get closer to the train. Out of the blues Natsu came out of a window and head-butted Gray. Erza stepped on the brakes and looked over to Natsu who was lying on the ground with Gray, "Natsu are you okay?"

"Aye." Natsu and Gray got off the ground and stretch. Natsu blinked a couple of times, "What where is that Eisenwald member go!? I was in a fight with him!"

Erza's eyes widen and punched Natsu, "Idiot! Those are the guys we are after! How could you let him get away?"

Optimus putted his hand on one of her shoulders, "Now it is not the time to fight among ourselves. Natsu what is he like?"

Natsu crossed his arm, "Nothing really except for a flute with a skull on it. Also the skull has three eyes."

Lucy sweated a little, "Three eye skull flute!?" Everyone looked at Lucy who was extremely shock.

Happy raised a paw, "Lucy what is the matter?"

"I know that flute. Lullaby… The song of curse! Magic of death!"

Erza looked at her, "What a magic song of death?"

Lucy nodded to her, "Yes. I have read them in books, but one of the forbidden magic is the curse of death, right?"

"Correct. A black-magic curse that saps the life out of someone it is cast upon."

"Lullaby is even worse!" Lucy told the group.

Optimus was deep in thought, "So the Spark Extractor is consider a dark magic." He snapped out of it and announced, "There time to waste then. We have to find this Lullaby before they use it to harm innocent people."

The group all replied, "Yeah!" They quickly rushed to the vehicle and hurried to find Eisenwald members before it was too late.

Meanwhile in the town called Clover, a brown stone mini castle structure building was hosting the meeting of the Guild Master Leagues. Inside was Master Makarov who was talking to a few other guild masters.

An elderly bald man wearing red lipstick, golden hoop necklace with a red line holding the hoops, a purple spaghetti-strap shirt, a purple and pink vertical-striped shorts, and had small white wings on his back, spoke to Makarov, "Makarov, it sure must be nice to have all your pepped up little wizards. Oh, I heard that you gave some aristocrat a trashing."

"Oh you must mean Lucy, Bob. She one of my new recruit" Makarov replied. "She has a great boyoyoing figure."

Bob covered his eyes, "Stop it you flirt!"

"Is this something to be laughing about Makarov?" a slim man who seem to be between in his late fifties or early sixties. His gold hair reached to his shoulders. He wore a spiky dog collar, dark t-shirt, dark pants, dark sunglasses, and a warlock hat with spike around the bottom. "Yeah it is great to have energetic members, but they go way overboard. There people in the council who are worried that your guild gonna to destroy an entire city one day."

"Oh don't worry Goldmine. There only one thing I like to be destroy by and that is Lucy's body!"

Bob placed a hand against his check while flapping his other hand, "Now that not proper for a master to be lying on his own little wizards!"

Then a blue bird with a wizard hat and carried a letter with its feet, "Master Makarov. A letter from Miss Mirajane."

He caught the letter, "Thanks." He placed a finger on the Fairy Tail stamp and went around it.

Then a holographic picture of Mirajane appeared from the cyan magic circle. _"Master, hard at work at your regular meeting, yes?"_

Everyone in the room surrounded Makarov while he explained to them who the white hair girl was, "This looker is our guild poster-girl. She quite a hottie, eh?"

The little holographic figure spoke, "_Actually something incredible happen while you were gone. Amazingly Optimus fought against Erza and force her into a deadlock! Don't worry the two are really good friends now. Also those two along with Natsu and Gray form a team! Everyone believed that this is the most powerful team in all of Fairy Tail! I know you probably thinking that it going to be hell on Earth, but I am sure Optimus can keep the team together. After all he is quite amazing! I decided to tell you right away. See back here in the guild."_ The magic circle disappeared into thin air leaving the entire guild in a worried atmosphere.

Goldmine looked at Makarov to see him completely calm, "How are you not freaking out?"

"I am worried Goldmine, but I trust in Optimus that he can make sure that nothing bad happens."

Bob gave a confusing stare, "Optimus?"

Makarov made a magic circle which showed Optimus with his sliver t-shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. All the females were struck by is handsome look. Makarov cleared his throat, "This lad is Optimus."

Bob flirted a little, "My, my he is quite handsome."

Makarov then stated, "Look at his eyes Bob, Goldmine."

The two did and were so shock that they couldn't move. Optimus' eyes showed that he had seen things in his life that would actually cause a person to kill themselves. His eyes also showed the true horrors of destruction and he was willing to do anything to stop it. The two wonders how could a young man like that have eyes like those.

Goldmine swallowed before he talked, "Those eyes… Now I see why you are calm."

Bob nodded in an agreeing tone, "Indeed. Those eyes show that he will protect anybody no matter the cost."

Makarov nodded, "Yes. I have faith in him that he will not allow any destruction come to any city."

Back with Optimus and his group were on a cliff listening to the crowd complaining to the military. Optimus looked below and spoke to Erza, "Look like the army is on to what the Eisenwald guild plan."

"Indeed we have to hurry." Optimus nodded to her and jumped back on the car before Erza drove off.

Soon the group were back in Onibus Town and Erza was make fast turns. Gray yelled to her, "Erza, you're going too fast! Look, the SE plug is inflating!"

Erza answered him back in a serious tone, "If we let that flute played, many innocent people will be victims! Just by hearing the sound their life will be taken!"

"What are we supposed to do when we catch up to them!? You not going to have any magical power left when we get there!"

Erza smirk, "Then I fight by relying on my swordsmanship to win! Besides Optimus and you two are here. So that evens the odds!"

Optimus noticed smoke coming from the station, "Erza hurry! They are at the train station!"

Erza nodded and hurried to the station. When they arrived at the station, Erza head-butted the station conductors in order to get inside. Optimus sweat drop a little when he saw Erza's actions. He was hoping instead of using force he could convince the conductors to let them in, but Erza beat him to it. The group hurried inside and saw an army platoon unconscious on the floor.

Lucy shrieked, "They've been wiped out!"

Erza spoke in her serious voice, "The army platoon didn't stand a chance against a guild full of wizards."

The group walked into a room with a voice that was chuckling, "I knew you'd come. You Fairy Tail flies!" The group looked in front of them to see a large group of wizards ready for battle.

Optimus looked up to see a mildly built man with silver hair and blue tattoos on his shoulders and chest. He had a black scarf around his neck, a long worn hakama, black gloves with a sliver x on them, and was holding a large scythe. Optimus questioned him, "Are you Erigor?" The man's answer was an evil smirk.

Erza then made a demand, "What are you bastards after by using the Lullaby?"

Erigor spoke, "You don't know?" Then he flew into the air and was standing on it, "What is here at the train station?"

Optimus quickly realized what he was saying while his eyes widen, "Wait are you planning on broadcasting it to the people outside of the station!? Why!?"

Erigor landed on light pole while answering, "It is a purge. I'm going to purge the fools who guard their own rights and safety without knowing that they were ones who rights were taken away from them. Their sin is living without knowing that this world isn't just. Therefore the Shinigami has come to punish them!"

Optimus clutched a fist while stating, "Hurting innocent people just because they are living in unjust world?" Optimus gave a death glare to Erigor, "It is not your duty to punish those people. It is up to the people who must figure it out for themselves. If they do not mind the unjust world then they are not sinning. They are accepting the world as it is. If you intend to go through with this twisted plan of yours then I shall put an end to it right here and now." Optimus summoned his blue helmet that was exactly like his robot form. When it appeared the mouth guards came together from the sides which made a _clank_ sound. He then summoned his two Cybertronion swords and mad his fighting stance.

Erigor chuckled, "Really I want to see you try." He then flew into the air before he left, "The rest is up you guys. Let them see how fearsome a dark guild really is!"

Optimus turned over to Natsu who was back to normal and Gray, "Natsu, Gray you two go after Erigor." The two turned to him while he explain, "You too are the best choices at the moment. Erza and I shall hold off those guys over there so that you guys can go through. I understand that you two don't really get along, but innocent lives are at stake here. I trust you two that you are able to accomplish it." He turned to the guild and commanded, "Go now!"

The two nodded to him and hurried to chase after Erigor while two guys went after them. The rest of them faced Optimus, Lucy, and Erza who was summoning dual swords. They charged straight to them with magic swords in their hands. Optimus and Erza nodded to each other and made their charge. Optimus blocked a sword and gave a punch to the thug. Erza landed on his shoulders and leaped from it in order to make a spin attack to the thugs. When she landed she made a dual horizontal strike that shatters five thugs' weapons followed by a round side kick. Optimus rolled over her back and made a vertical slash to a thug before giving him an overhead heel drop. Erza summoned a sword and axe at the same time and attacked a few thugs from her right then summoned a spear to deal with the thugs on the left. Erza summoned a large battle ax to deal with the ones in front of her. Meanwhile Optimus made a high round kick first then a horizontal slash to shatter the thugs' weapons. He blocked a strike from his left and delivered a punch to the thug's face. Optimus unsummon one of his swords and reached out to Erza. She switched from her ax to a sword and grabbed his hand. Optimus spun her in the air while Erza gave a kick to a bunch of thugs' faces. Optimus let go of her and she roll in the air. She made a vertical slash stance and slashed the thug that was coming at Optimus from behind. Soon Optimus and Erza were force back to back while the thugs were surrounded them.

Lucy saw how well they worked together for the first time and was amazed that it was their first time too, "Amazing."

Optimus looked around him then spoke to Erza, "We better wrap this up quickly Erza."

"Indeed I have to use one of my other armor." Optimus was about to ask her a question, but saw a magic circle below her and she was surrounded by a gold light after her armor came right off.

Optimus watched her dance before a rose magic circle appeared. He was amazed and was wondering, "By the AllSpark of Primus, what is happening to her?"

Meanwhile the thugs were starting to give perverted stares at Erza. One of them shouted out loud, "Ooh, her armor is coming off!"

Soon a shiny silver magic wave surrounded her body make her new armor. The armor that she was wearing now had a small sliver breastplate armor that was composed of silver feather-shaped plates facing upwards with a large metal flower with a blue jewel on it in the front. It extends from the front along her hips which showed he smooth stomach visible. Her biceps were cover by metal straps. Her gauntlets had feather-shaped plates on the edges. Behind her were two large metal wings with sharp metal feathers. Her skirt was longer with a large metal feathers plating around her waist. Underneath her skirt, she was wearing a pair of metal plating boots. Around her neck were feather-like plate neck guard and a tiara with metal wings on the side which cause a part of her hair to cover right eye.

Everyone in the room was amazed by the beauty of her armor. Even Optimus had to admit that it was truly amazing. For the first time in his life he thought he never would say this world, "Wow."

Erza then chanted a spell, "Dance, my blades!"

Then a random thug then shouted, "Erza… Could she be!?"

Erza then screamed, "Circle Sword!" She made a magic wave straight at the thugs and whipped them all out at once. Luckily Optimus managed to dodge the wave and was impressed at Erza's strength. Then a thug rushed straight to Erza, but Optimus summoned his Path Blaster and shoot the guy.

The thug he fired upon was twitching next to a fat thug who slowly talked, "There is no mistaking her! She's the most powerful female in all of Fairy Tail! The Fairy Queen, Titania Erza!" Then he rushed over to the exit while yelling, "I'm not going up against that!"

Erza transformed into her regular armor while she spoke, "Lucy go after him. He might be heading toward Erigor."

Lucy nodded to her, "Alright. Happy come one."

"Aye" the blue cat answered while chasing after Lucy.

When they were gone Erza began to fall to the ground, luckily Optimus caught her. Optimus looked at the scarlet sweaty face and whipped some it off for her, "Erza you use too much of your strength. You need to rest."

"I can't Optimus. I must keep going; if I don't innocent people will die."

"You are not alone Erza, you have friends that are doing everything in their power to stop him. For now let me handle the fighting while you rest. I shall not stop until Erigor is brought to justice." Optimus raised a fist, "This I vowed, with all my honor and pride."

Erza looked into his shiny blue eyes and could tell that he was dead serious. She sighed happily, "You're right and I'll leave the rest to you and the other." She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Optimus brought her to her legs while holding her. He summoned a red magic circle with a little bit of gold on it and reached into it. He pulled out the Star Saber from it and stared at it, "I shall not allow any innocent people to die. You have my words Erza." He placed the Star Saber behind his back and carried the sleeping Erza in a bridal style.

Soon Optimus arrived to a porch that belong to the station and placed Erza against the wall. He brushed her hair away from her eye, "I'll be right back." Optimus hurried to the railing and yelled to the crowd, "Everyone evacuate from this area now! A group of evil wizards are planning to cast a spell that will send you to your death! Get away from here as far as you can!" He watched the crowd running away from the station with the train station conductors with them. Optimus turned around while his eyes widen, "What? The station is surrounded by wind?"

Erigor chuckled behind which caused Optimus to face him, "Like my little present. This wind magic barrier will slice anyone into pieces who comes near it. I would like to fight such a strong opponent, but alas I have no time to play with you!" He summoned a small purple magic circle from his left palm which forced Optimus through the barrier.

Optimus recovered from it and started to question, "If this was just a decoy then what is his real target?" He then remembered when Erigor talked about rights which caused Optimus' eyes to widen, "No, he not planning to…"

"Optimus what is wrong?"

He turned to see Erza standing up while leaning against the wall, "Erza this is wasn't his target. His real target is the Master Guild Leagues."

Erza's eyes widen, "What!?"

"Remember how Erigor talk about their rights that were stolen and how they are a Dark Guild?" She nodded yes to him. "So tell who has the rights of each guild out there?"

Erza quickly realized what he was getting at, "The Guild Masters!"

"Yes, we have to get to where they are and stop Erigor before he can cast the Lullaby."

Then a familiar voice appeared behind them, "Optimus! Erza!"

The two looked behind them and saw Lucy with Happy on her shoulder, Gray, and Natsu who was carrying a wounded member of Eisenwald behind him. Gray was the first one to speak, "Optimus, Erza, Erigor is planning to go to the Guild Master meeting."

Erza looked at him, "Ya we know."

"Wait what?"

"Optimus figured it out already. Anyway we need to get out of this wind barrier."

Happy then shrieked, "Ah, Lucy I remember what I need to tell you." He pulled out a gold key, "Here."

Lucy then made a freak out expression, "That is Virgo's key! Why do you have that!?"

"Virgo herself said to give to you. She visited me and said that she wanted to form a contract with you since her previous contract had been broken. We can have Virgo make a hole for us to escape."

Optimus then stated, "There's no time!" Everyone turned to Optimus who was summoning a red magic circle with silver on it and quickly reached into it. When his right arm was out a black object appeared on his arm. Optimus turned to the group, "Better covers your ears." Optimus made a thrust and the black object made a sonic wave blast at the wind barrier. The blast collided with the wind and scattered it apart. The group was amazed how such a small weapon could contain such a powerful blast of sounds. Optimus looked at the group, "Natsu, Happy you two can catch up with Erigor faster than us. Leave that man with us; we'll take care of him. Stop Erigor as long as you can."

Natsu nodded, "Alright. Happy let's go!"

"Aye!" Happy summoned his wings and grabbed Natsu then flew off.

Erza then spoke to the group, "We can catch up to him with the four-wheeler. I'll drive."

"No Erza, you use too much of your strength. I'll handle it. You must rest."

Erza nodded to him without realizing, "Alright then."

The group hurried to the vehicle while Optimus carried the wounded stranger into the car which caused Gray to ask a question, "Why are you helping him? He is an enemy, so why are you helping him?"

Optimus stared at him, "Even if he is the enemy every person deserves a second chance."

Gray gave a death glare at him, "Even if the enemy is planning to kill innocents people!?"

Optimus just stared at him, "Without that there will be no everlasting peace."

Gray just sighed and received a punch from Erza. Erza glared at him, "Gray, Optimus is right. Everyone deserves a second chance despite their actions. Just get inside and go help Natsu." Gray nodded and gotten inside with Erza, Lucy, and the stranger while Optimus jumped to the driver seat and started to drive.

Meanwhile Erza was in deep thought, "How is that I cannot say no to him? Do I really trust him that much? I only knew him for a day and yet I feel like I knew him a lot longer?" She placed a hand on her heart and heard it pumping hard, "What is this feeling I am having?"

During the meantime Optimus was in deep thought himself, "I never would have imagined that I have to use the Resonance Blaster here. However I must protect this world from the rising darkness no matter what even if it means I have to use those Decepticons' weapons. Natsu just hang in there. We will be there soon."

Later on they arrived to the battle scene on the railing while Natsu stood in triumph while Erigor laid on the ground in defeat. Lucy and Gray hurried out of the car to Natsu leaving Optimus to carry Erza. Natsu shouted to them, "You guys are late! It is already over."

Happy climbed up to his shoulders and replied, "Aye!"

Optimus looked at Natsu and answered, "Great job Natsu."

While Natsu and Gray were arguing the bandage stranger was talking to himself, "I-I can't believe that Master Erigor lost." He then noticed the flute with the skull head and made an evil grin, "Don't worry Master Erigor, I will continue your plan for you."

Erza smiled and spoke, "Let's go to the meeting hall and let report what happen to the masters. Also, have them dispose of the flute."

Optimus nodded, "Indeed."

Happy then spoke, "Clover is not that far from where we are."

Optimus heard something move then shouted, "Duck!"

The group did what he commanded and saw the green magic-driven four-wheeler that has shadowy long arms. One of the arms grabbed the flute along the way. Gray noticed who driving the car and shouted, "Kage! That is dangerous!"

Kage shouted back at them, "I have got the Lullaby! You let your guard down, FLIES!"

Natsu then screamed, "That damn bastard!"

Lucy then complained, "What the hell? We went to the trouble to save him!"

Erza made a demand, "After him!"

It was dark out when the group reached Kage who was on his knees while Master Makarov with Goldmine and Bob. The group ran over to the group while Natsu and Gray shouted to his guild master, "Gramps!"

Makarov looked over to them, "Why are you here?"

While Erza was explaining to him, Optimus walked over to Kage and lend a hand. Kage looked up and asked, "Why are you willing to help me? After everything I had done."

Optimus answered him, "Everyone deserves a second chance and you did not ruin it. So you can still make up for it right here and now. Even if you ruin it you can still fix it no matter what. Also you are not alone; your friends in your guild are they besides you. Trust in them and they will trust in you. Never forget that you can correct your mistakes with them and their always a way to do it."

Kage started to cry with happiness, "Thank you." He reached for his hand and was brought up to his feet.

Erza grabbed Optimus and brought his head to her chest, "That speech of yours Optimus was excellent and beautiful! The way you say your words are really moving."

Optimus managed to speak after the collusion from his helmet and Erza's chest armor, "Thanks, ow." During the commotion the flute suddenly started to absorb dark magical flows which caused the group's attention. Optimus quickly sense the magic and recognized it dark energy, "Dark Energon!"

Then a large purple magic circle appeared into the sky and made a loud roar. The one who made the roar came through the magic circle to reveal a large beast with many cutouts all over his body with three dark pink eyes on his head. However it had a few unusual parts on it that only Optimus could recognize. Parts of the beast body had a mixture of cybernetic armor that was exactly like of a Cybertronion's armor and dark purple crystals. The cybernetic armor was in dark colors and covered the beast's left arm, right leg, his chest, and half of his face. His right arm and left leg were still organic, but on all the elbows and heels had large curve dark purple crystals on them. The beast's shoulders had a dark crystals-like surface on it. Behind its back was a cybernetic wing with dark crystal feathers.

Optimus could sense Dark Energon coming from the beast. He quickly remembered that Prima said that it was spreading to any life forms and giving it the power of darkness. However Optimus did not expect that it would cause the life forms to have parts of its body to cyber form. Optimus slowly muttered quietly, "By the AllSpark."

Meanwhile the rest of the group were shock and scared. Seeing a regular monster is okay with them, but this monster was nothing like they ever seen before. This monster was mutated with some weird substances and completely changed its appearance. Lucy then broke the silence, "What is that thing?"

Goldmine answered her, "That monster is one of Zeref's live magic."

Lucy looked at him, "Zeref? Isn't he ancient history?"

"Yes, to think one of his creations will appear before us after all this time. However something is not right."

Gray turned to him, "What the hell is that supposed to means?"

"This beast is giving a deeper darkness than Zeref ever did and it's even more powerful than before. Something must have given it new bound power, but what?"

Optimus quickly figure it out, "The blood of Unicron."

The beast grabbed a mountain and stared down at the group in order to throw it at them. The group started to run, but Optimus stood in his position. Lucy noticed Optimus and yelled, "Optimus come on!"

Optimus reached for his Star Saber with his right hand while a magical blue aura appear from the blade. Gray saw him too and shouted, "Damn it man there no way in hell that you can survive when that monster throw that mountain!"

The monster threw the mountain straight at Optimus which caused Erza to make a panic scream, "OPTIMUS RETREAT!"

Natsu then roar, "Now!"

Optimus raised his sword behind him and made an upward vertical slash. The mountain split apart crashed far beside Optimus. Optimus brought down his sword beside him while the group was shock as hell. Gray was the first one, who was able to speak, "Did he just…"

Natsu answered him, "Yuh-uh."

Lucy muttered, "No way."

The beast roared and made a purple aura in his mouth and fired it at Optimus. The beast kept on doing it for about nine more times until the ten blasts were close to Optimus. Optimus slashed through the ten blasts each with its own different direction of the slash. After Optimus finished slicing through, he stared at the beast for a few seconds then made his charge. Optimus then putted his left hand together with his right hand on the sword's handle and made a spin. During the spin Optimus gave a war cry while a huge horizontal blue beam slashed was create from the Star Saber. The beam slash crash on the beast's chest which caused it to roar in pain.

Happy commented, "It can do that?"

Optimus continued his charge to the beast without any hesitation. He jumped into the air and landed on the beast's knee and continued his jump from one place to the other. During his jumping he gripped his sword with both hands and sliced the beast's chest. When he reached the beast's chin he jumped up into the air and raised the sword into the air and made a vertical slash. Optimus continue to descend while his sword was cutting through the beast's body. Optimus landed with one knee on the ground while the blue aura disappeared from the blade.

Optimus slowly spoke, "Let the light shine upon the darkness." After his sentence a bright light appear from the beast where Optimus cut him with his sword. Soon the beast caused an explosion of light the burst into the air. Then the light disbursed creating magical flakes in the entire area.

Back with Master Makarov spoke out loud while others guild masters were standing behind him, "Impressive Optimus."

Bob placed his palms together, "Beautiful.

Goldmine smirked with impressive tone, "He defeated Zeref's demon so easily by himself."

Optimus appeared from the smoke that came from the explosion with the Star Saber behind his back and the Lullaby in his hand. When he reached Master Makarov, he gave him the flute while his mouth guard separated and went to the side, "I believe you know how to take care of this."

"Indeed, by the way Optimus," he pointed to the wreck meeting hall, "do you mind fixing that?"

He smiled at him, "Of course." Optimus summoned the Forge of Solus Prime and a downward swing. Soon the meeting hall was cover by a bright light for a few seconds. When the light disappeared the meeting hall was good as new.

Every guild masters rushed over to Optimus and were thanking him for saving them and fixing up the meeting hall. Erza went through the crowd to reach Optimus and brought his head to her chest again, "You gave me quite a scare there. However thank you for saving us."

Optimus managed to speak, "There no need to thank me. We are comrade and comrades are supposed to protect them." Then he received another hug from her and caused Optimus to have an even bigger headache. Optimus stood up and thought to himself, "If this is how the Dark Energon affects the life forms then I shall not rest until I found a way to destroy all the Dark Energon before Megatron find his way here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Prime becomes an S-class wizard**

Back with the Magic Council in Era, they were discussing the latest incident that involves Fairy Tail and Eisenwald guild. Org was talking to the council, "The Eisenwald guild may been destroyed, but the root of the problem remains unsolved."

Yamjima took his turn to speak, "Indeed, the number of dark guilds rivals that of stars themselves."

Then one of random member shouted out loud, "Then we should advise a plan to wipe them all out at once."

"But how exactly?" Yamjima questions.

Org then took out the lullaby which was in a glass case with two straps that made an x cross that was covered by a piece of paper that had weird sealing symbols on it, "We shall come up with one. I shall not allow any of Zeref's magic falls into the hands of the dark guilds again!"

"But how was it that they required such magic so easily in the first place?" Yamjima asked.

"The blames goes all the way up to the administrative level" said an elderly voice. The council turned to an elderly man who was the same size as Yamjima. He had brown hair that had tufts which resembles cat ears, brown mustache, a light yellow cat tail, black pants, and a long light blue sleeves shirt with dark blue stripes. In his hands was a wood cane with a wide cylinder handle.

Siegrain smirked while he spoke, "At any rate, Michello… It seems like this time we were saved by that thorn to our sides, Fairy Tail."

Then the dark purple hair woman spoke while placing her sleeve near her mouth, "They destroyed a whole dark guild with just five people. Impressive wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed Ultear, but we should be grateful for that man from Fairy Tail who defeated the Lullaby monster all by himself" Siegrain mentioned.

Soon the entire council wen silent for a few minutes before a magic circle appeared in the center of them showing the event of Optimus and Lullaby's monster form. They watched how he cleaved an entire mountain with a single blow, how he sliced through the magical blasts that the Lullaby fired, how athletic he was, how he was able to sliced the monsters while he was jumping on him, and how he delivered the finishing blow without getting hurt despite how high he was in the air. They also watched Optimus repaired the Guild Master Leagues' meeting house with his golden hammer in a single swing.

Each members of the council were amazed. Never in their life had they seen a young man like him have such extraordinary magical abilities and how athletic he was. The elderly members questioned if this mysterious Fairy Tail member had experienced in the art of war. To see how courageous he was and how he was so used to combat.

Org coughed a little to get the members of the council's attention, "We should have this man come to court in order to get some answers."

Siegrain raised an eyebrow, "Why Org?"

"You youngsters cannot tell can't ya?"

Ultear then raised one of her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"This man seems to know something about how the monster form of Lullaby seems so different than what history described it. Also how the monster gave a deeper darkness than Zeref and how it became even more powerful than before."

Siegrain smiled with joy, "Very well then."

Meanwhile at the front door of the Fairy Tail guild building, Optimus and the group arrived back home after the Lullaby incident. Optimus wasn't wearing his blue helmet and his Star Saber was not behind his back. He slowly stretched his arms, "Well it good to be back."

Makarov smiled, "Indeed, come on. Let us go inside."

The group shouted in joy, "Aye!"

Master Makarov opened the two doors while shouting, "We're back!"

Each members of the guild greeted them with the same sentence, "Welcome back."

Then one member of the guild noticed Optimus and shouted, "Well welcome back Hyperion."

Optimus looked at him with a confused expression, "Excuse?"

"Oh you haven't heard," Mirajane called out while she walking to the group. "Welcome backs home everyone. Welcome back Optimus."

"Hello Mirajane. So why am I call _Hyperion_?"

"You see a news reporter saw you defeat the Lullaby monster all by yourself." She turned to Macao who was reading the paper, "Macao can I show Optimus the article about him?"

"Sure." He rolled up the paper and tossed to Mirajane.

Mirajane showed the Optimus and the rest of the group the front page of the paper. It showed a picture of Optimus giving the finishing blow to the monster. Mirajane moved the paper next to her head in order to speak, "You see."

"Well that explains how you guys know about the monster Optimus defeat, but how did he get the name of _Hyperion_ for?" asked Makarov.

"The article described Optimus here as powerful as a Titan and his magical power is radiant as the pure light of a God. So basically take the words Titan and light, you get Hyperion." She folded the paper, "Also they are saying that Optimus is now the King of Fairy Tail."

"Optimus the King of Fairy Tail, I not quite sure Laxus going to like that. Also I'm pretty sure Mystogan is not going to very care about it" Gray spoke with his shirt gone missing.

Lucy then spoke to Gray, "Gray your shirt." Then he made a funny dance.

Optimus spoke in his calm tone, "I did not intend to take the title of being the strongest. I only used my strength to protect the innocents. Not for my own personal benefits. They can call me what they like, but I only did what I believe is right."

Makarov chuckled a little, "You are truly an interesting man, Optimus. Usually I see men make a big deal over their new title, but you only care about helping those who are in need not for your own game. You truly are an honest and unselfish man."

Then both Erza and Mirajane both replied, "Agree." Then the two girls looked at each other and were wondering why she said the exact same thing as them.

"Oh," Makarov shouted getting the entire guild's attention, "I just remember something important. Optimus from this day force, you are now an S-class wizard."

Then the entire guild made a surprised pose and expression including Erza and Mirajane who were more shock than the guild. Optimus noticed their expressions and turned to the Master, "How did I earn that class?"

"Every members of the Guild Master Leagues agreed asked me if you were an S-class wizard. I told them no and they wanted me to promote you to one."

Optimus asked him slowly with concern, "Are you certain I am worthy?"

Erza and Mirajane were surprised that he would ask such a question. Mostly guild members would just start to make a fool out of themselves and brag about it. They could tell Optimus was an honest and honorable man who accepted everyone for who they are. They never would have imagined that he was this honorable. The two slowly thought to themselves and said the exact same thing, "He is quite the guy."

Makarov smiled at the young man, "Yes you are. Not only you show how powerful you were, but how you believe that everyone can change despite their actions. You show that you have the qualities of a leader and you value honor and honesty. You are trustworthy and you think things through. These traits are exactly the traits that an S-class wizard must have." He stretched out a hand, "Congratulations Optimus Prime."

Optimus looked down at him and smiled, "Thank you Master Makarov." He kneeled down in order to shake his hand.

Soon the entire guild cheered and clapped for Optimus' promotion to an S-class wizard.

Makarov clapped his hands, "Alright then everybody, let us celebrate Optimus' promotion to S-class. We shall party all night long!"

Everyone in the guild yelled out, "Yeah!"

Soon everyone was yelling and enjoying themselves. Many members came up to Optimus congratulating him for his achievement and were introducing to themselves. The first one was Elfman, "Hello there Optimus, my name is Elfman. You are a true man."

"It is nice to meet you Elfman."

Then Loke pushed Elfman aside, "Hello Optimus, the name is Loke. Nice to meet you."

"Hello to you too Loke."

Cana stepped between them, "Nice to meet you Optimus. My name is Cana." She then showed him a keg, "Do you want a drink?"

He raised a hand while shaking it, "Hello there Cana and no thank you."

Then a girl and two guys came up to Optimus and greeted him at the same time, "Congratulations Optimus, we are team Shadow Gear."

The girl had hazel eyes and blue hair that was short on the top and longer on the bottom that had an orange headband. She wore a yellow bikini top, a blue vest, white shorts, and brown short heels. She smiled at him, "My name is Levy McGarden and I am the leader of Shadow Gear."

Next was a man with black eyes and orange hair. He wore a light brown coat with yellowish fur trimmings on its edges and sleeves that reached down to his elbows, a purple high collar shirt which the collar was open, buggy black pants, and dark boots. He lifted his fancy extremely high brown hat with yellowish fur on it, "The name is Jet. How are you doing Optimus?"

The last member of Shadow Gear was a man who had black eyes and an unusual black hairstyle which a tuft on top of his head goes up then curves upward and form a plant's stem look. He had a white shirt that had a pair of yellow distinctive belts the made an x cross over his chest, a green checkered pants, and dark shoes with light soles. "Hey there Optimus, my name is Droy."

Optimus smiled and nodded, "Nice to meet you Levy, Jet, Droy."

All the sudden Natsu came out of nowhere, "Optimus! Fight me right now!"

Before Optimus could answer Erza punched him on the top of his head and growled at him, "Is this really the time Natsu!?"

"Sorry Erza" Natsu bow his head down.

"Good. So Optimus are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes."

Then Master Makarov shouted out loud, "Let have one hell of a party people!"

"Hell yeah!" everyone cheered.

Later on Erza woke up and raised her upper body from the table to stretch. She saw that everyone in the guild was sleeping and made quite a mess during the party. She then heard a familiar voice, "Couldn't sleep Erza?"

She turned to see Mirajane who was just reading a book, "Yeah, you too?"

"Yup," she closed the book and looked around, "the guild made quite a mess, haven't they?"

"You got that right." She looked around, "Mirajane where is Optimus?"

Mirajane looked around, "I don't know." She then noticed the main door was open a little, "Maybe he went outside."

Erza turned to the direction Mirajane was facing and saw what she saw. "Should we go look for him?"

"Yeah we should."

The two nineteen year old ladies went out the door to search for Optimus. The two searched everywhere in town to find him, but he wasn't there. The last they decided to go was the female dormitory, Fairy Hills. The two arrived and still he wasn't here.

Erza scratched behind her head, "Where in the world is he?"

Mirajane shrugged, "Beats me. Huh?"

"What?"

"Listen."

Erza and Mirajane listen carefully and heard sword swinging and water splashing. The two girls rushed over the cliff and climbed down. As the two moved closer the swinging and splashing gotten louder. The two reached a large rock and stood behind it. They poked their heads out to see if Optimus was the one making the noise and it was. However they blushed like crazy at what they saw. Optimus was in the water with his two Cybertronion swords and was shirtless. The girls noticed a few scars on his muscular body. The two watched him practiced his dual swordsmanship under the full moon in the water.

Both girls whispered to themselves, "He has one hell of a body."

Meanwhile Optimus was remembering all his past battles during his dual swords training. He then froze when he was doing a dual swords technique. He started to remember one of things that Megatron told him long ago, "_Optimus as long I exist no worlds in any galaxies is safe from me."_

Optimus made intense sword move and then stared at rock that was on the shore. He unsummons his swords and made a forward flip into the air. He came down from the air while raising his left fist and gave a war cry. He punched the rock and it shattered into pieces. He slowly rose up, "Megatron no matter you do, I shall stop you even if I must sacrifice myself to ensure the innocents' safety."

Erza and Mirajane were shock to see how Optimus was able to punch a large rock and shattered it into pieces. They quickly look over to see his left fist and were shock to see it was looking fine despite punching a large stone. The two also wonders who was Megatron and why did it seems to cause Optimus to be so angry. The two girls both whispered out loud, "What kind of past did you had Optimus?"

Optimus heard some noises and recognized the noises, "Erza, Mirajane come on out."

The two girls came out from hiding and nervously replied, "Hi Optimus."

Optimus reached for the ground to grab his silver t-shirt and putted on, "Why are you two here?"

Mirajane answered him, "We didn't see you sleeping in the guild where everybody else was. So we decided to go look for you."

"Sorry I just went out to train for a bit."

"How come, I mean you are pretty strong Optimus?" Erza asked.

"Erza, there will always be someone stronger out there waiting. I must be prepared for that."

Mirajane asked a question without realizing, "Optimus who is Megatron?"

He looked at her and asked, "You heard me?" The two girls nodded nervously. Optimus sighed, "He is someone I hope you two or anyone in Fairy Tail will never have to meet."

The girls could tell that he and this Megatron had a history, so they decided to let it go. Erza then spoke, "How about we return to our guild Optimus? It is very late."

"Alright let's go." Optimus followed the two girls back to guild in order to rest.

When it was morning everyone in the guild were helping out to clean the mess that they made during the party they had last night. Everything was going normal until a frog like human wearing a messenger outfit that belongs to the council opened the door and called out, "Hello Fairy Tail, I am here by the orders of the council to bring the man who defeated the monster in Clover. Is he here?"

Optimus revealed himself, "I am here. Is there a problem?"

"The Magic Council wants to see you immediately."

Natsu stepped in front of Optimus, "Why!? He didn't do anything bad!"

"The council just want ask him a few questions. That is all."

"Alright then I'll go." Optimus turned to Natsu, "If you want to come that is fine, but don't come alone bring along a few people with you and the master." Optimus followed the messenger out of the building and were heading toward the Magical Council.

Later on in the morning, everyone in the guild were just sitting quietly and were worrying about Optimus. Then Natsu shouted to break the quiet atmosphere, "That tears it I'm going!"

Lucy then tried to calm him down, "Relax Natsu."

"No because Optimus told me that I can come as long as I bring the master and a few people along. So you, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, and Master are coming with me!"

Erza stood up, "Actually I was plan on going anyway."

Mirajane stood up, "So am I."

Master Makarov then announced, "So will I, but we will bring the people you said Natsu and six more. Cana, Elfman, Loke, and Shadow Gear you will be coming with us."

Those six all replied, "Yes Master." Soon they, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, and Master Makarov hurried to where Optimus was taken to see the magic council.

At the same time, Optimus was in a prisoner cell leaning against the wall waiting for the council to call him. He was in deep in thought thinking about what the council was going to ask him. Then two guards came to his cell and announced, "The council is waiting for you." Optimus nodded his head and followed them. The guards opened the doors and they revealed the court room.

Optimus noticed two weird creatures that were sitting on the floor while nine people were above them and a shadowy figure above the nine. Optimus noticed his fellows Fairy Tail members and slowly spoke, "So you decided to come?" They nodded yes to him before he continued to his stand before the council.

Org cleared his throat, "State your name young man."

"Optimus Prime."

Then elderly lady with long blond hair spoke, "That is unusual name."

"I get that a lot. So why am I here?"

Yamjima answered him, "We just want some answers that is all. Shall we begin?"

"Yes" Optimus nodded.

"First of all what kind of magic do you use?" Yamjima asked.

"Holder Magic and Prime Magic."

A black haired man with round dark shade glassed who was wearing a white and blue Magic Council cloak with the hood up asked him, "What is this Prime Magic?"

"It is not a magic that can be taught or learn, but one must earn it. It allows me use mystical weapons with special powers within them. This magic also gives me the wisdom, skills, and experience of the previous wielders" Optimus explained.

Everyone in the room made a shock expression because at what Optimus said about his magic. A magic that must be earned it was unheard of. Also hearing that you received the wisdom, skills, and experience of the previous wielders was beyond anyone's imagination. Then Michello spoke, "Are there any others who use this magic besides yourself?"

Optimus looked down and answered slowly, "Not anymore, I am the last."

Everyone heard what he said and slowly asked him the same thing, "What?"

"I'm the last. The last person who is able used this magic. I am the last Prime wielder."

Everyone gulped hard and just stared at him. He was the last mage who can use this Prime magic. Everyone was wondering how hard it must have been to be called the last. If it was them they would be in a world of despair. Org slowly spoke, "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to bring up a hard subject."

"It is alright. You want answers then I shall give them to you."

Siegrain smirked, "Well then how you explain why you cause a riot in Onibus Town, fighting against the Eisenwald guild, and what you know about the Lullaby monster's weird appearance?"

The Fairy Tail group turned to Optimus and wonders does he really know anything about the weird form of the Lullaby monster.

Optimus cleared his throat, "First of all I don't know anything about why the monster's appearance was so unnatural. For why I did what I did it is because I have to do it."

Ultear then raised one of her eyebrows, "What do you means?"

"My former mentor taught me that all lives are precious and those who have power must protect them. Those who are strong should protect those who are not strong or those who never stain their hands. I know that it is the council and military's job to protect the weak. I however will protect them no matter what. I have no interest in making a name for myself or becoming the strongest man alive. I will use my strength to protect. Strength is use for protecting not destroying or ruling. Though we maybe in different groups, but we share a common trait and goal. We want to protect the innocents from harm and would do anything to make sure of that. I understand that guilds have no reason to get involves with protecting the innocents, but despite that we want use our strength to combat any evil that loams over this land. Some of you can handle causalities of civilians, but I however cannot. No matter how strong the evil is or hopeless it is I shall not allow any innocent lives to perish. Even if I must sacrifice myself in order to do of it."

The minds and souls of the elders in the council were moved by Optimus' words. They were amazed at the fact that Optimus explained how those with power should do. From what they heard from his actions, he only did it only to protect. He was like a savior who came down to the heavens to protect the weak. The elders looked at each other before Org spoke, "You are right Optimus. Power should be used to protect not for conquest."

Then the shadow figure spoke, "You are really something Optimus Prime. I had never seen anyone who speaks for what they did is for the people in my life time. Therefore I hereby allow you to use your power to protect any innocents who are in danger. Do I have your words?"

"You have my words." Soon the Fairy Tail group cheered for Optimus that he wasn't going to get punish by the council. The group surrounded Optimus congratulating him for clearing things with the council. He also received a surprised hug from Erza first then one from Mirajane.

Later on the group returned back to the guild with Optimus in front of them. Everyone came up to him and asking him what happens. Optimus told them what happened which caused them to make a surprised pose. However it was cut short when members of the guild started to fall asleep. One by one they fell asleep leaving only Optimus and Makarov standing.

Optimus looked around to see a man a black cloak, a magic staff in his hands and five of them behind his back, and his face was completely covered. The man looked at the standing man and spoke, "I'm surprised you can withstand my spell."

Makarov then spoke slowly, "Mystogan."

Optimus watched Mystogan headed toward the job board and took a poster. Mystogan was heading toward the door, but he stop to see Optimus, "You are strong in body and mind despite the burden you carry with you." When he was gone everyone woke up they rubbed their heads and complain about how Mystogan used a powerful spell on them.

Then a dark chuckling appeared into the atmosphere, "Well so you are Optimus." Everyone turned to see a man with blue/green eyes, blond backwards spiky hair, and a lightning bolt scar on his right eye. He wore Magic Headphones with a spike on each ear piece, an orange tunic with spots on it, wine-red pants, and a black coat with grey fur trimming.

Soon Natsu challenged the blonde, "Laxus! Fight me!"

"No Natsu, I'm not here for you. I am here to see how strong our new S-class wizard really is."

Optimus glared at him, "What reason do you have to fight me for?"

"To show you that I'm the strongest wizard of all in Fairy Tail. That is my reason. Hearing someone is stronger than me, I shall not allow it." Laxus created a lightning bolt on his left fist and came straight at Optimus.

Optimus caught the fist and the lightning bolt shock him. However Optimus was still standing and made his move. He made a quick spin and threw Laxus then he charged straight at him. Optimus punched him in the chest a couple of times then gave a powerful punch to his face. Laxus recovered and created two lightning bolts one on each fist. The two men went at it and punched each other like crazy. Though Optimus also received the shock from the bolts, it did not hurt him that much. The two men forced each other back and stared at each other.

Laxus crossed his arms and smirk, "Finally we have another powerful member in this guild. You are strong Optimus, but don't think you can take my seat of being the strongest."

"I have no intention of taking your seat."

"We'll see." Laxus left the building leaving the guild in an unbelievable atmosphere. It was hard enough for them to accept the fact that Optimus forced Erza into a deadlock. Now they had to accept that he was able to stand his ground against Laxus. There was only one question in everyone's mind right now, "How strong are you Optimus?"

Makarov spoke to Optimus, "I'm surprise that you were able to stand your ground against Laxus."

"I had been through worst before."

"Well you should rest Optimus. You had a long day."

"I will Master, see you tomorrow." Optimus left the guild and continued to walk for a bit. He arrived to South Gate Park and came to a halt. Optimus looked into the night sky and slowly whisper, "Why am I getting a bad feeling?"

Meanwhile on the planet Earth in Jasper, Nevada a large Cybertronion fortress with a dark atmosphere was standing nice and tall over the destroyed Autobot's base. On the very top of the fortress was a throne room was Megatron sitting on his throne while Knockout, Starscream, and Soundwave were standing in front of him listening to a soldier's report.

The soldier was a purple Vehicon who could transform to a sport car, "So far are unable to find any of the Autobots since the destruction of their base." He looked at his master who was almost ready to fire his Fusion Cannon. "We shall work even faster and harder Lord Megatron."

Before Megatron could speak, another purple Vehicon who can transform into a jet appeared from the platform elevator. He quickly kneeled down, "Forgive me for coming in here unexpectedly Master, but we are receiving a transmission from deep space."

Megatron stared at him, "Autobot?"

"No my Lord, it is Shockwave."

Megatron gave a dark smiled, "Lock on his coordinates and bring him here to my throne room."

"Yes Lord Megatron." The Vehicon contacted the troops below and told them to have the space bridge lock on Shockwave's coordinates and bring him to their Master's throne room.

Soon a large blue vortex appeared and a large shadowy figure was coming out of it. When the figure came out of the closing vortex, he had purple armor with gray and little bit of black, plasma cannon for his left hand, and he had a red glowing eye. He placed a hand over his chest, "Lord Megatron I am here to serve you."

"Welcome Shockwave to New Kaon."

"I am pleasure to be here, but I have something important to tell you my Liege."

"Oh what might that be?" Megatron asked.

Shockwave tapped a holographic keyboard from his cannon and a large holographic picture of unknown land, "I have been searching for more worlds that have Energon deposit and I have found one that is even greater than what Earth had to offer."

"Really, how so Shockwave?" Starscream questioned him.

"This world is called Fiore and its entire atmosphere is fill with Energon." This caused Megatron and his commandos to gives a shock expression.

Knockout then spoke, "So what are you waiting for!? Gives us the coordinates to this Fiore and we can take its Energon."

"Wait Knockout, there is more. The atmosphere gives off so much Energon; it will short out our circuits less than a nanosecond. Even if we are in our vehicle mode."

"Then how are we supposed to seized the Energon for our Master then!?" Starscream roared.

"I am working on a machine that will allow us to change into the most suitable form to adjust to it. They are beings who are able to use it calls it magic instead of Energon. These beings are humans my Lord."

Megatron's eyes widen with surprised, "Are you saying that we have to change into a human in order to survive?"

"Yes, but I will be able to let you use your power of a Transformer when you are in human form. Also there is one more thing that will interest to you Lord Megatron." Megatron narrowed his eyes to him while he spoke, "This world is also rich with Dark Energon too."

Megatron gave a pleasant dark smile, "Is that so, well then Shockwave you must complete your machine quickly."

"Yes my Lord, also I something to give you." Shockwave reached behind him and showed a long metal container. He walked over to Megatron and kneeled to him. He clicked a button on the container and opened up to reveal Megatron's Dark Star Saber. "I believed this belongs to you."

"Indeed, but it is useless to me since I no longer possess the power of Prime."

"However my Lord, you don't need the power of the Primes to use it."

"What do you mean?"

"This sword is powered by the blood of Unicron and you have the blood of Unicron within you. With that you can use the full power of the Dark Star Saber."

Megatron smiled at him, "You have done well Shockwave." Megatron got up from his throne and picked up the saber. All the sudden Megatron felt the power of the saber at his control which caused him to laugh evilly. He turned to Starscream, "Starscream, you and Knockout will search for more Energon to power up Shockwave's machine."

Starscream bowed down to his Master, "Yes Lord Megatron. Knockout lets go."

"Alright." Soon he and Starcream headed for the platform and headed down.

"Soundwave, you shall have the space bridge lock on to Fiore when Shockwave finish his machine." Soundwave nodded yes to him and transformed into his jet mode to get go down.

"Lord Megatron there one more thing you should know."

"What will that be Shockwave?"

He got up and pressed a button his holographic keyboard. Soon an energy signature appeared on the holographic map. "There is this unknown Cybertronion's energy signature there already. Do you know who is it?"

"Optimus…" Megatron then started to laugh evilly, "Well, well it would seems he was force into another world. This is perfect. Soon we shall be able restore Cybertron, I'll be able to rule three worlds, and I will be able to defeat the last of the Primes. Shockwave finish that machine of yours swiftly."

"Yes Lord Megatron" Shockwave replied and headed toward the elevator.

Megatron sat down on his throne while he placed his saber aside him. He stared into the sky while spoke darkly, "Soon Optimus you shall perish by my hands."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: First S-class job on Galuna Island**

Optimus entered the Fairy Tail building then saw the master spitted out his coffee while Mirajane was standing behind the Master. Optimus walked over to them and asked Mirajane a question, "What is going on here?"

Mirajane turned to Optimus, "Optimus, one of the requests on the second floor disappeared!"

"What!?" Optimus questioned while the guild gave a shock expressions.

Wakaba was the first to speak from the guild, "Say what now? A request is gone?"

Next to Macao spoke in a normal voice, "If it came from the second floor then it is an S-class request, right?"

Then a long purple hair girl with glasses spoke right after, "Who in the world be stupid enough to take something like that?"

Soon a familiar voice appeared, "A cat." Everyone turned up to Laxus sitting on a bench while his feet were on the table, "I saw a cat with wings tear one off."

Mirajane then realized who he referring to, "Happy did it?"

Then everyone in the guild was shouting to each other, "That means it was Natsu and Lucy!"

"What the heck were they thinking?"

"Going out on an S-class quest without permission?" said a man that had long black hair that covered the right part of his face. His hair's length stopped at the middle of his neck. He had black eyes and was wearing a long brown poncho, a dark tannish brown short with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, light tan pants, and brown boots.

Next to him was a lady, who had long straight green hair, brownish purple eyes, and red lipstick. She wore a light yellow Western-style hat, a light polka-dotted neck scarf, reddish brown shoes, and a short strapless one-piece dress that was blue and white striped edges. She spoke in a can't believe tone, "I always thought they were dumb, but not _**that **_dumb."

Laxus laughed a little, "This is quite a serious violation of the rules. If they make it back they're expelled… Right, old man? But with their current skills they won't be coming back from an S-class, will they?"

Optimus narrowed his glare at Laxus, "If you knew then why didn't you stop them?"

"All I saw was a cat burglar run off with a scrap of paper. I had no idea it was Happy. Also I had no idea that Natsu would dare to go on an S-class mission." He looked down at Optimus to see him, but was quite surprised at what he saw. Optimus' eyes showed a glare that showed a huge amount of anger and a bit of disappointment. Laxus growled at him, "Why the hell are you giving me that look for?"

"I thought you were more mature then you let on. I have to say I'm disappointed that the strongest member of Fairy Tail only cared about nothing about himself and only power."

"What is wrong with caring for power? Power is means to be the strongest of all the weak and rule over them. For those who don't have power, they have no right to rule."

Optimus then spoke to himself for a second, "That sounds like something that Megatron would say." He snapped out of it and spoke to Laxus, "You're wrong Laxus. Power is used to help and protect the weak. Not to rule over them. If you want to become the strongest Laxus," he pointed at him for a second then lowered it, "then stray from the path you are on and follow the path of fighting to protect."

"You dare tell me what to do!" Laxus roared while giving Optimus a death glare.

Before the two could fight Master Makarov spoke, "Enough this is no time for arguing. Mirajane, which request was taken?"

"The cursed island, Galuna."

"What!?" Master Makarov screamed.

Macao and Wakaba shouted together, "Galuna Island?"

The purple hair girl spoke, "That is insane!"

The man with the poncho and the lady next to him spoke at the same time, "You got that right Laki. Those guys are such idiots!"

"Laxus! Go bring them back!" the Master demanded.

Laxus gave a hand up and brought it down fast, "You're kidding. I got work to do. Besides aren't the wizards of this guild supposed to be able to take of themselves? Right?"

Before Makarov could speak, Gray got up and spoke, "Gramps…" Makarov turned to him. "I'll get them back."

Optimus turned to him, "Are you sure Gray?"

"Yeah that idiot won't back down from a fight from me even of the world is going to end."

Makarov sighed, "Alright Gray I trust you that you can do it."

"I won't let you down Gramps." Gray quickly left the guild in order to pack and chased after Natsu and Lucy.

Optimus spoke to himself, "I hope you get there in time Gray."

Later on in the evening, Optimus was busy helping Mirajane moving some crates. He called out to her, "Is this where there supposed to go?"

"Yup just place them right there Optimus."

He put them down whipped the sweats from his head, "There you go. Anything else I can do?" Mirajane giggled for a moment which caused Optimus to be confused, "Did I say something funny?"

"No it just that you are always willing to help me out instead of going on jobs."

"I have a terrible habit of helping people."

"Well it is a good habit to have, but you need to take some jobs too you know."

"Yeah you're right." Then he heard the doors opened up revealing Erza. Optimus turned to her, "Hi Erza how it's going?"

"Fine, you?"

"Same here."

Mirajane then took out a cheesecake out and handed to Erza, "Here you go Erza."

"Thank you Mrajane" Erza replied before she ate her cheesecake.

Master Makarov walked up to Optimus, "Optimus I think it time for you to go."

"Indeed."

Erza looked at them, "Go where?"

Optimus explained to her, "Natsu and Lucy took on an S-class request and Gray went after them. However Gray had still not returned back with them. So the Master wants me to go after them if they had not returned before dusk."

Erza finished her cheesecake and got up, "I'm coming along too."

Optimus could tell she was dead serious and just nodded to her, "Very well."

When the two left the guild, Master Makarov sighed, "This is not going to end well for those three."

Mirajane nodded, "Indeed, Erza is going to give them a punishment for going on an S-class mission."

"You got that right" Makarov nodded to her.

Later on Optimus and Erza arrived to Hargeon Town port at night. Optimus looked around and started to remember how he started in this town with no knowledge of this world and what to do. Now he was in a strong guild with strong allies and had knowledge of this world. He slowly spoke to himself, "It nearly had been a few weeks since I came to this world. I wonder how the others are doing." He slowly spoke out loud, "So Erza where are we supposed to…" When he turned to face her she was gone.

"Optimus climb aboard." Optimus turned to see Erza on a pirate ship while the pirate captain was steering the ship cowardly and his crew were lying on the ground while being unconscious.

Optimus spoke to himself for a second, "Erza is like Arcee. Rough as nails and act first before cooperating." He quickly got on the boat so they could head toward Galuna Island.

Along the way the captain of the pirates turned around to face Erza, "Why do you two want to go to that island?" Then he acted like he forgotten to say something else, "… Ma'am?"

Erza gave a demand for an answer, "Shut up and steer!"

While the captain spoke his crew was regaining conscious, "Give us a break here please? Galuna Island is cursed! The rumors say that humans turn into demons!"

Erza slowly spoke which caused the captain to gulped hard, "I don't care. I'm going to punish some rule breakers. That is all." Soon the pirate crew started to admire her because of her leadership and beauty.

Optimus was about to speak to Erza, but froze when he sensed two unknown energy signatures coming from the north. One was a dark energy which Optimus quickly recognized it was Dark Energon and the second one was a pure light source. Optimus softly spoke to himself, "That Galuna Island is attracting the Dark Energon just like the Lullaby, but what is that pure light energy?" Optimus placed a hand on his chest, "It is similar to the light that comes from the Star Saber, the Forge of Solus Prime, and the Matrix of Leadership. Could it be that a relic from the Thirteen is on that island?" Optimus' eyes widen for a second, "Wait! Alpha Trion only sent the relics to Earth and provided their coordinates in Project Iacon. So why is there a relic here in Fiore? Perhaps during the final days of the war, he sends some of the relics to others worlds so that Megatron could never get his hands on them."

Soon he heard one of the crew members yelling, "I see the cursed island! Just a little but longer Ma'am!"

"Good" Erza replied.

Optimus turned to the night sky and saw the stars, "Look like now I have a quest to find others relics from Iacon." Soon he saw a huge amount of flame in the air which came from the island. Optimus knew who could do that right away, "That is definitely Natsu's flame magic."

Erza turned to him, "Yup."

Soon the pirate ship arrived at the shores of Galuna Island and Optimus and Erza jumped off the ship. Erza turned to the pirate crew and spoke in a commando tone, "Wait here until my return with the rule breakers. Is that understood?"

The entire crew replied at the same time, "Aye Ma'am!"

"Well then," Optimus spoke while summoning his red armor and Star Saber which was automatically was on his back, "we should start looking for them."

"Yeah, but where exactly?"

Soon the two saw a large wave coming to the shores on one of the sides of the island. Optimus made an obvious statement, "Perhaps that is where we should start looking."

"Agree" Erza nodded.

The two ran as fast as they could to see who created that huge wave. When they had reached the destination of where the wave hit, they saw Lucy with some unknown pink hair girl who was falling to the ground while the break of dawn appeared. The next thing they saw was an oversized light blue rat wearing a maiden outfit coming from the cliff and was heading toward Lucy who was on her knees now. Erza ran a little faster and summoned a sword. She delivered a sword strike at the rat's stomach and sent it flying. When the rat landed he was next to the unconscious pink hair girl.

Lucy quickly got up, "Erza!" Then she froze from the scary glare that Erza was giving to her.

Erza looked at her, "Lucy, you know why I am here, don't you?"

"To take us back, aren't that right?"

Optimus came to the two females and was about to talk, but a familiar cat voice interrupted him, "Lucy thanks goodness you are alright!" Then Happy saw Erza and tried to fly away, but Erza caught him by the tail.

Erza then demanded, "Lucy, where is Natsu?"

Lucy spoke nervously, "Please listen! We apologize for going without permission, but this island is in real trouble! There these guys who are trying to resurrect a demon that is trapped in ice, also the people of the village are suffering thanks to the spell that is trying to resurrect the demon. We want to save this island somehow."

"I don't care" Erza responded.

"Then let us finish the job in order to save…" Lucy was stop because of Erza bringing her sword near her chin.

"Listen Lucy, you betrayed the Master. Do not believe that you will get away from this unscathed."

Optimus placed a hand on Erza's blade and lowered it, "Okay Erza, you made your point. Lucy, show us to the village where these cursed people are and we will discuss this matter further, alright?"

"Very well Optimus. Follow me." Lucy began leading the way to the village for the S-class wizards.

Along the way Optimus was speaking to himself, "A demon trapped in ice huh? So the Dark Energon is being drawn to that beast in order to free it from its icy prison. That one problem solved, but where is the relic that is emanating that light? Well I just have to wait for now."

They reached a storage camp instead of the actual village because it was destroyed. Optimus couldn't believe that the citizens had a demon part body on them, but he had an odd feeling that something was amidst about the villagers' true appearance. Were they really human or not, he wonders. They group went inside a large tent and rested for a bit. However Erza grabbed a couple of ropes and tied them around Lucy and Happy separately. Optimus knew that Erza would do anything to make sure they won't get away, but he never imagines that she would go this far to do it. A few minutes later Gray came in the tent with bandages on him.

Erza gave him a death glare, "Gray you are late."

"Erza, Optimus!?" Gray shouted in shock.

"We heard everything from Lucy and what the situation is. Weren't you suppose to stop them from going on the island?" she asked while getting up.

Optimus noticed something wrong with Gray when he was looking down. Optimus spoke to him, "What is wrong Gray? Did something happen here on this island?"

Gray slowly said, "The people's curse is what happens."

Optimus spoke to himself, "That is not the truth." He walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come we are going to find Natsu and save these people from their curse."

Gray's eyes widen, "Really!?"

"Yes."

"Wait Optimus," he turned to Erza, "we are here to bring them back. Not to do the job."

"Sorry Erza, but I cannot bring myself to leave innocent people with a imprison demon on this island. Gray, show me where this demon is being held. If we go there perhaps we will find Natsu as well."

"Alright follow me Optimus" Gray replied while leading the way out of the tent.

The two comrades walk through the thick jungle hoping that they could find Natsu. Optimus stopped at his path which caused Gray to turn to him, "What is wrong?"

"Tell me the real truth about why you won't come back to the guild just yet?"

Gray was startled and tried not to show it, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie to me. I can see in your eyes. Something from your past had risen and causing you to stop it no matter what."

Gray's eyes widen, "Wait how did you know!?"

"Trust me I know that feeling all too well. How about you explain it to us." Optimus turned to reveal Erza, Lucy, and Happy who were behind hm.

Erza crossed her arms, "Yeah, we all have the right to know Gray."

"Very well" Gray said while placing a hand on a tree. "The one who is trying to free a demon in ice call Deliora is called Lyon. He was also a disciple of my teacher, Ur. Lyon's aim has always been to surpass Ur. Now that Ur is gone, he wants to defeat Deliora, a foe that Ur couldn't defeat, so he could surpass her."

Lucy then spoke, "I see. That is the only way for someone to surpass someone who is dead."

"No, Lyon doesn't know." This caused the group to give confused expressions. "It is true that Ur is no longer with us, but Ur is still alive."

This caused the group to be shock and confused at the same time. While the others were trying to figure out what Gray meant, Optimus already figured out. "I see," the girls turned to him, "the ice prison of the demon is Ur's spirit isn't?"

"Yes." Gray answered while the girls were even more shock. Gray cleared his throat, "Come on we need to stop Lyon!" The group nodded and followed him to a temple, but when they reached it the temple was tilted for some reason. They knew that the only one who would do something this crazy was Natsu.

Optimus then heard a noise in the bushes which caused him to yell, "Watch out!" When the group ducked the series of strange blades, priests who wore strange outfit came out of the bushes and surrounded them.

Optimus summoned his helmet and one of his Cybertronion swords, "Go Gray we'll handle this."

"Optimus…"

"Lyon is your enemy; you have the right to stop him."

Erza then summoned a sword, "He is right. We'll take care of things here."

Lucy then grabbed her whip, "That right!"

"Guys," Gray made a smile, "thanks." He hurried to the temple to stop Lyon leaving the group to deal with the surrounding priests.

Optimus charged straight toward the ones in front of him and began his assault. Each priest he passed he swung his sword and shattered their weapons followed by either a punch or kick. The priests tried to gang up on him, but Optimus managed to destroy their gang up with nothing more than brute strength. Meanwhile Erza and Lucy were working to together to defeat their opponents in front of them. They continued to fight until it was dark, but soon stop when they felt a quake all the sudden.

Lucy then turned to the temple, "Guys the temple un-tilted itself!"

Optimus then shouted, "We need to finish this quickly!"

"I got just the thing!" Lucy then took out a golden key and spoke, "Gate of the Giant Crab, I open thee! Cancer!"

Soon a black hair tan man with some braided red hair with it. He wore a blue striped shirt, dark trousers, green lens sunglasses, and his weapons were two pair of scissors. He also had six red crab legs behind his back.

Lucy then pointed to the priests, "Cancer, make them all powerless to fight now!"

"Okay-ebi…-snip." Then Cancer rush toward them and defeated all of them in less in five minutes.

During the meantime Erza turned to Optimus, "Optimus head toward the ruins make sure that demon doesn't get free."

"Got it!" Optimus replied while running toward the ruins. When he entered the ruins he noticed a large hole that goes down. He then jumped into the hole and it went down even longer than he thought. He landed on one of his knee on the rocky ground. Optimus rushed forward until he was in a room when the demon was falling apart while Gray and Natsu were standing watching it with a man with white hair on the ground too.

"No it can't be!" the white hair man shouted.

Gray turned to him, "Lyon the Iced Shell had caused Deliora to fall apart. It is over."

However Optimus felt that the Dark Energon was being absorbed by the monster. He turned to his comrades, "Guys stay alert the battle isn't over!"

Soon the demon roared while it was consumed by a large dark purple light. When the light dimmed the monster's body was completely transformed and it was similar to the Lullaby's transformation. The demon's new body was half covered by cybernetic armor and dark purple crystals. Both of its arms and feet was transformed into dark cyber armor. His mane and horns changed into dark crystals. The demon's eyes were now dark purple with dark crystals circling around his eyes. To finish it off his chest had a dark armor that had two large cannon on both of his shoulders.

Optimus recognized the two large cannons and couldn't believe that they were both a Nucleon Shock Cannon. Optimus shouted out loud, "Dodge now!"

Then the demon fired its cannon and four missiles came out from each. When they hit the ground the missiles created large craters. Optimus hurried to the monster and grabbed the Star Saber before he jumped into the. The demon saw him and fired at him.

Gray and Natsu saw him get hit by the missiles and screamed to him, "Optimus!"

From the black smoke Optimus emerges and made a war cry before he swung his sword to make a beam slash. The beam aimed for its neck and when it hit Deliora's neck the two cannons were also destroyed. Optimus quickly made a deep stab into the demon's right shoulder and went upward. While the beast roared in pain while his entire right arm was falling off, Optimus went straight toward Deliora's neck and forced his sword through its neck. Optimus landed on the ground then grabbed his sword tightly with both hands in order to create a vertical beam slash which went through the demon's body. Soon the beast burst in a sphere of light and disappeared into dust.

Natsu, Gray, and Lyon watched how Optimus easily destroyed Deliora despite being hit by those weird things that exploded when it hit something on contact. However Gray and Lyon couldn't believe this man was able to defeat Deliora so easily. Both of them questioned at the same time, "Who is this guy?"

Soon Erza and Lucy appeared while Natsu was doing a victory dance, "Alright we finish an S-class mission! Hooray!"

Optimus at them and spoke, "Let us go outside now and head back to the camp."

The group answered him, "Aye."

When the group reached outside they left Lyon after he told the group that the villagers were like that when he came to the island. Also he said that he been on the island for three years and he and the rest of the group hadn't turn into demons. This caused Optimus to look into the sky and wonders if something else was causing this cursed or if it was a curse at all. Soon they headed toward the camp where the village chief was standing in front of the crowd of people.

The chief gave a stare at them, "Are you guys going to destroy the moon or what?"

Optimus was about to answer, but stop when he felt the same similar light energy source when he was on the boat. Erza noticed his froze expression, "What is wrong Optimus?"

"I had been feeling a powerful light source on this island since the boat ride."

The chief then gave a surprised and wondered expression, "Wait could it be that!?" He cleared his throat, "Young man, follow me. I might have an idea what that source is." The group and the villagers followed him out of the camp until they reached a large stone with a stone sword that was as long as Optimus' Star Saber.

The chief then spoke to the group, "Millions of years ago this sword fell from the heavens and landed on this rock. Our ancestors could tell this sword was a powerful weapon and wanted to use it so badly. However many had tried and none of them had succeeded. For so long we had stood watch and waited for the one who is worthy to seize this sword." He turned to Optimus, "Perhaps you are its true master. Why don't you try?"

Optimus nodded and walked toward the sword. When he was on top of the rock, he went behind the sword and stood there and was staring at. He slowly placed his hands on the handle and felt the power of the sword running through his body. He gave it a good pull and it started to move. As Optimus was pulling it out the sword's stone surface shattered and revealed a pink hilt with a sky blue blade.

Everyone watched Optimus pulled out the entire sword from the stone and couldn't believe the blade's power. Just like his other large sword behind his back, this sword was also emitting a radiant light. They wondered what powers does the sword also have.

Optimus stared at the sword and recognized it, "The icon of Vector Prime, the Cyber Caliber." He turned to the chief, "I heard that your village was destroyed."

"Yes, why?"

"I believe I can bring it back to one piece."

The chief's eyes widen, "How!? There are no wreckages for you to repair!?"

"Trust me I won't need any wreckages to help me." The chief took Optimus to the destroyed village and what left of it. Everyone watch Optimus raised his new sword and chanted, "By the power of the previous wielder of this mighty blade who control space and time, let me use your magnificent power to restore this village to what it once was." When the blade glowed, Optimus swung it and a large green light appeared. As soon as the light was gone the village that was destroyed was back to normal. Before Optimus face the crowd he turned into the sky and glared at it. He somehow unsummons his new sword which really surprised Erza and took out the Star Saber. He then swung it upward horizontally and made a large beam slash.

Everyone watched the beam goes into the sky then a large glass barrier was destroyed out of nowhere. Every single person except for Erza was wondering what the hell happen.

Erza then cleared her throat, "This island was surrounded by an evil lens by the gas that was released from the creation of the moon drip. The gas crystalizes then it soon covered the sky and caused the moon to look purple. The lens didn't affect their bodies, it affected their memories."

This caused the villagers to remember that they were actually demons not humans. They just have the ability of changing into humans.

Then an unknown voice appeared, "Wizards thank you for helping us." The group turned around to see a purple monster that caused Natsu, Lucy, and Gray to freak out because he was the one who brought them here. Then the man created some devil wings and floated into the air.

Soon the chief started to cry, "Bobo…" The chief then summoned a pair of devil wings and flew straight to the man, "Bobo!"

Bobo gave a bear hug around the throat from the chief before he spoke, "Everything is back to normal, huh, pops?" Soon all the demons summoned their wings and flew into the air which they cheered.

Later on the group party with the demons while Optimus went back to the stone where the Cyber Caliber was held. Optimus looked around the rock carefully and noticed a few strange symbols on it which were covered in dirt and dust. As he whipped the dirt and dust off, Optimus's eyes with shock. These symbols were ancient Cybertronion symbols that only existed in the Hall of Records of Iacon. Optimus slowly spoke to himself, "So Alpha Trion did send some relics here to Fiore."

Optimus stared at the symbols and translated them out loud, "_For any Cybertronion who found this message there are two others relics here in this world. One holds a black blade that is black as space and one holds the power to level mountains with a single blast. The blade which was owned by the nexus, roams in the field of the dead warriors. The blaster that belongs to the one who had fallen is in the pits of an asylum of darkness and despair."_

When Optimus read the words _nexus _and _fallen _he knew who they belongs to and what were they. He slowly spoke, "Nexus Prime's Omni Saber and The Fallen's Requiem Blaster. Those two weapons are here too. It would seem that I have a couple of relics hunt to do."

The next day the Erza told the demons that they would only accept the key instead of the money. Optimus was happy that she only accepted the key instead of the money, especially Lucy. However Natsu and Gray were completely unhappy that they didn't get the money. Later on the group returns to Magnolia.

Erza stopped for a second and grabbed Natsu, "Listen just because you help those people doesn't mean that you will receive _**that **_punishment from the master."

Gray and Natsu soon hugged each other while making a cowardly freak out expressions, "No not _**that**_! Please anything, but _**that!"**_ Before they could run Erza grabbed both of them by the collars and dragged them.

Optimus wonders what was _**that**_ was, but he just shrugged it off. The group arrived to the guild and was shock to hell what they had seen. The entire build was torn apart by large metal rods. Only Optimus was able to speak while the others couldn't move, "By the AllSpark of Primus, what happen here!?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Prime use Arts of War**

Optimus and the group were standing in front of the guild which was destroyed by large metal rods. They were so shock that it took them about a couple of minutes to be able to speak. Natsu was the first one to speak, but he spoke in an extremely angry tone, "Our… Our guild has been…"

Erza was the second to be able to speak, "What in the world happen here?"

Then a familiar female voice appeared, "Phantom…"

The group turned around only to see Mirajane. Gray asked her a question, "What did you just say?"

Next Natsu spoke in the same angry tone, "Did you just say Phantom?"

Mirajane nodded, "Yes. I hate to say it, but they got us."

Optimus and Lucy looked at each other and were wondering who the Phantom was. Also they wondered why Mirajane said _they_. The group followed Mirajane into the destroyed building then to the basement where every member of the guild was at. Along the way Optimus and Lucy heard a few statements from team Shadow Gear.

Jet spoke first, "We always had been on bad terms with the Phantom."

Droy leaned back against the chair, "Maybe we should go crush them."

Levy then spoke, "Stop that will ya. We are up against Phantom… _That _Phantom…"

The group saw Master Makarov was on a crate drinking from a wooden beer mug. He raised a hand, "Yo! Welcome back!"

Erza nodded to him, "We have return Master."

Natsu raised a fist, "Gramps, what are you sitting around here for!?"

Makarov ignored his question and turned to Optimus, "Optimus how was your first S-class mission go?"

"Fine, thank you."

Erza then spoke in a more serious tone, "Master, don't you understand the situation we are in?"

Natsu growled, "The guild is totally destroyed!"

Makarov then spoke calmly, "Now, now… Calm down. It is not something to get so uptight about."

While the group continued their talk with the Master, Optimus could tell that the Master was so furious that he wanted to go burst into the place where this Phantom resides and beat every single one of them. However the Master knew that it was against the rules for a guild to fight another guild. Optimus understood how the Master felt because he had experience that same feeling. He remembered the time when he returned to Cybertron with his team in order to take back the Omega Keys from Megatron. They succeeded, but they were forced to give them back to Megatron because he took Jack, Miko, and Raf as hostages. He wanted to beat Megatron to the ground for using the innocent in order to get the Omega Keys back. He knew that if he made any sudden move Megatron would expose them to Cybertron's toxic atmosphere.

Natsu punched a crate, "Master it is not right! Even though nobody was hurt, but they still destroyed our guild! I won't be satisfied until we crush them!"

Master then spoke, "This discussion is over. Now excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

Natsu was about to speak, but Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke, "Natsu calm down. The Master is also just as angry as you are, but he is trying to find a way for this Phantom to pay for what they had done without getting the council involves. So just be calm."

Natsu snarled, "Fine."

Mirajane noticed something was wrong with Optimus. She could he was showing that he was deep in thought without actually showing it. Mirajane called out to him, "Optimus is something wrong?"

"Excuse me?" Optimus asked.

"You seem that you have something on your mind. Did something happen to you on the job?"

Out of the blues Master Makarov came back from the bathroom and appeared on the crate, "Yeah how about you guys tell us about the mission? Anything interested happen?"

Lucy accidently answered him, "Optimus gain a new sword that seems to have the power to control space and time."

This caused the entire guild to yell out at the same time, "HE CAN CONTROL WHAT!?"

Optimus looked at the entire guild's unbelievable expressions. Optimus knew they wanted to see the sword and its power. Optimus summoned a red magic circle with a little bit of gold on it. He reached into and pulled out the Cyber Caliber and spoke, "This is the new sword of mine that can control space and time."

Makarov rubbed his mustache, "Is this one of those mystical weapons that only you could use?"

"Yes."

"So Optimus how about you tell us more about your Prime magic and why only your magic can work with these weapons you have."

"What brought that up?" Optimus asked him.

"A hammer that use the magic flow to make weapons or any useful items, a sword that control space and time, and a sword which seems to have the power to destroy an entire world. Why do these weapons have extraordinary abilities for? What was the purpose of these weapons in the first place? I think it about time you tell us a little more about your Prime magic."

Optimus was impressed that Master Makarov could tell that the Star Saber had the power to tear a world apart and Optimus knew it was time to tell them a little more about the power of the Primes. He slowly answered him while unsummoning the Cyber Caliber, "All those questions you asked Master are not unheard of. I will tell you and everybody else here then."

"Alright then," Master Makarov jumped off the crate and allowed Optimus to sit. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy sat on the ground with the Master while everybody else were either standing or sitting on chairs listening to Optimus.

"Let me start off about those weapons I have. Each one of them belonged to a different Prime before me."

Elfman then asked a question, "So why did they create these weapons in the first place?"

"Such a question is not unheard of." Everyone listen closely to what he was saying, "Before the beginning there were two beings which they were consider as Gods. One was Primus the God of incarnation of creation and there was Unicron the God of destruction."

"A unicorn was a God?" asked Natsu, Gray, and Happy.

Optimus and everyone else just stared at them like if they were almost saying what the hell. Happy then spoke, "A white horse with a horn on its head and jumps around all sparkly."

Lucy sighed, "Not unicorn. Unicron, right Optimus?"

"That is correct Lucy. As I was saying, for eons Primus and Unicron battled. The balance of power between them shifted between them more times than can be counted. Primus soon created the Thirteen original Primes who preceded me, he was finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet and creating life. Leaving the Thirteen to watch over the world he created. As time pass the title and magic of Prime could only be achieved by one have proven to be worthy of it."

Everyone was amazed at the story of the Prime. Hearing that these Thirteen Primes fought against a God of destruction and defeated him was completely amazing. Now they could understand why the magic of Prime could only be earned. If anyone could just learn the magic, it would be hell.

Makarov then got off the floor, "Wow. I never knew that magic of yours have an interesting history."

"Yes that is why the magic is not something that anyone can learn. Great powers can only be granted to those who are worthy of using it."

Later on that night Optimus was walking through the town wondering why the Phantom would attack the guild for. He was broke from his deep in thought when he heard familiar voices coming from a red walls building. He entered inside then followed the sound of voices to a door. He knocked on the door to see who the voices were.

Lucy opened the door and was surprised to see Optimus, "Optimus why are you here?"

"I heard your voice from outside and I was wondering if this is where you live."

"Yeah come on in, we are having a blast" she sadly said.

"We?" he asked until he saw Gray shirtless, Natsu, Happy, and Erza wearing light purple pajama with a whole lot of symbols of Heart Kreuz in purple red color on it.

Erza noticed Optimus and smiled, "Hello Optimus."

"Hello Erza. So what were you guys talking about? I could hear you guys from outside."

"Well take a seat next to me and I'll explain." Optimus sat down next to Erza and listen to what she was saying, "You see the Phantom are call the Phantom Lord guild. We have a lot of small skirmishes before this, but never had a direct attack from them."

Natsu the growled, "If gramps was not such a coward, we could destroy that Phantom Lord guild."

"Gramps is not a coward. He is one of the Ten Wizard Saints, you know" Gray replied.

"The Ten Wizards Saints?" Optimus asked.

"It is a title bestowed by the Chairman of the Magic Council to the greatest ten wizards on the continent. The master of the Phantom Lord guild, Jose, is one of them."

"We should just charge straight at them and take them all down!" Natsu roared.

"You damn idiot, the Master and Mira-chan want to avoid a fight because they know the consequences of the two battling each other. Its help preserve the peace of the entire magic world!"

Lucy asked a question, "Are they really that strong?"

"Yes, our offensive powers are about equal. Master Makarov is also a member of the Ten Wizard Saints which means Master Jose is equal to Master Makarov. Then they have their S-class wizards which call themselves the Element 4. However our biggest worry is _Iron _Gajeel. I strongly believe that he was the one responsible for the attack on the guild. The Iron Dragon Slayer."

Lucy then shouted in fear, "Dragon Slayer!? There are ones other than Natsu? Does that means he eat iron and stuff?"

"Likely, if the rumors are true about. Anyway it getting late we should rest."

"Yeah," the group replied.

Optimus headed toward the door, but was stop by Erza, "Where are you going?"

"To the place where I had been living."

"Why don't you stay here with us?"

"Thanks Erza, but I pretty sure Lucy had enough people staying with her for the night."

"You are right, see you tomorrow Optimus."

"See ya" Optimus replied while closing the door.

The next day at the South Gate Park, Optimus was walking through a crowd that was surrounded around a large tree with Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray. Then they froze at what they saw. Levy, Jet, and Droy were chained by metal bars. Levy had a blank painted mark on her stomach. Optimus hurried to help them get down from the tree. When he placed them on the ground he turned to Erza, "Is that the symbol of the Phantom Lord guild?"

Before Erza could answer, Master Makarov appeared with a brown cane and was wearing a white coat with white fur around the edges and had the symbol of the Ten Wizard Saints on the back of his coat. He came next to Erza, "I can handle being reduced to a run-down beer hall, but no parent can stand idle while the blood of his children is spilled!" He then shattered his wooden cane in pieces while light magical aura appeared around him, "Gather the guild. We are heading to war!"

Optimus got up and spoke, "Hold on Master, we cannot just go straight to them and hoping we can just beat them like that."

"So what should we do then Optimus?"

"Let us head back to the guild first so we can treat the injured then gather the guild together. I have a plan of how we can defeat them so easily."

Makarov nodded and they hurried to the Fairy Tail guild to treat team Shadow Gear and gathered the active members together in the basement. Optimus was the standing in front of the extremely pissed guild, "Everyone I understand your frustration, but we can't just charge in there recklessly."

Natsu then slammed his hand on a table, "Then what the hell should we do then!?"

"We need a strategy, a strategy that we can use to fight against the Phantom Lord."

Erza crossed her arms, "We are listening."

"Alright first of all we need to create a diversion, but also lure out the Element 4 and Gajeel. Once we get their attention, then we can allow Master Makarov to face Jose."

"Sounds simple enough" replied Gray.

"Not exactly Gray. During the battle we will have enemies coming from every direction and we will be facing the S-class wizards and Gajeel with them. Alzack, Bisca I want you two stay behind the front line in order to provide cover fire. Can you two handle it?"

Alzack smirked, "I see. You want me and Bisca to watch everyone's back while they busy fighting in front of them."

"Exactly."

"Fine with me, how about you Bisca?"

The long straight green hair lady smiled, "Fine with me too."

"Very well, Natsu I will leave Gajeel for you to handle."

"That fine with me, but are you giving him to me?" Natsu asked.

"Gajeel use Iron Magic and you use Fire Magic. Only you have the strength to stall him while everyone else is busy fighting the rest of the guild. Meanwhile Erza and I will take on the Element 4. Everyone we may be out number, there a chance that each and every one of us will be seriously injured, but as long we work together, trust in our comrades, trust in our magic, and never lose hope we shall prevail."

Everyone raised a fist in the air and cheered with determination.

Optimus nodded and turn to Mirajane and Lucy who have Happy on one of her shoulder, "Mirajane, Lucy, Happy stay here with the injured."

Mirajane and Lucy nodded yes while Happy flew over to him complained, "Optimus why!? I want to help out too!"

"You will Happy," he placed a hand behind his back and rubbed. Happy soon started to make a purr sound while Optimus explained, "I need to stay here and look out for any of Phantom Lord guild members here in Magnolia. If any of them are spotted warn Mirajane and Lucy, okay?"

"Aye."

Optimus turned to the guild and summoned his red armor with his helmet, "Let's go," and then his mouth guard appeared and made a _clank_, "to the Phantom Lord guild."

Meanwhile in the Phantom Lord guild a couple of members was heading toward the door when it suddenly exploded all the sudden. The entire guild stared at the destroyed entrance when Natsu was standing there with extremely pissed glare. Behind him was the rest of the guild who were ready to fight. Makarov appeared and shouted, "Fairy Tail attack!"

Optimus nodded and started giving orders, "Alzack, Bisca get in your positions! Elfman, Loke, Cana cover the right! Wakaba, Macao, Vijeeter cover the left! Natsu, Gray, Erza the three of you come with me! Everyone let's go!"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted and charged straight at the incoming Phantom Lord guild members.

Macao was working with Wakaba, "Purple Net!" Soon a bunch of thugs were wrapped around by a purple flame. Macao then shouted, "Wakaba now!"

Wakaba smirked, "On it! Smoke Crush!" Then from his pipe a huge amount pink smoke came out of it and took the shape of a fist. The pink smoke fist landed at the faces of the thugs who were tied in Macao's Purple Net.

Behind the front line, Alzack was with Bisca, "Let's rock Bisca! Gun Magic: Spark Shoot!" He started to shoot bullets that were completely made of electricity.

"Hell yeah! Target Lock On! Homing Shot!" she answered while firing at the Phantom Lord guild.

Meanwhile Optimus was completely surrounded by the enemy who were making fun of him. One of them shouted, "What can this armor bastard can do?"

"Probably just make himself small enough so he can flee to his mommy."

Optimus just spoke in a calm, but dead serious voice, "I don't need any of my weapons or the use of my magic to take every single one of you down."

Another member of the Phantom Lord shouted, "We'll see about that. Attack!"

A large number of them charge straight to Optimus who was ready to fight. Optimus grabbed one of them by the head and threw him to his enemies. The Optimus delivered a punch to thug in the face in front of him follow by an elbow to one behind him which followed by grabbing another thug by the face and throwing him after Optimus spun around while using the thug's body to hit the thugs that were about to circle around him. Optimus ran straight toward a large group and gave each one of them a punch which sent them flying. For the last one, Optimus grabbed his head and hit him with his knee. While the thug was falling backwards, Optimus jumped off his body. A few members jumped into the air hoping to hit him, but Optimus force them all to the ground with a spin kick. Optimus landed on the ground and looked at his enemies. He started to walk which caused them to react. Optimus punched one in the face on his right then threw him to the thug on his left. Optimus gave a powerful punch to a thug who snuck up behind and caused him to go flying. Finally the thugs finally were able to pile on him and started to make their assault.

Erza just finish an attack when she saw Optimus being pile on, "Optimus!" She was about to go assist him, but froze when a thug on the top of the pile just went flying by a punch. Next she saw another one went flying from the right by another punch then another thug went flying by a kick. Then she heard a familiar war cry before all the thugs that were pile on Optimus just went flying.

Optimus stood nice and tall despite the pile of thug that was recently on him. Then a few thugs charged at Optimus however Optimus made a high spin kick to send them flying to the other thugs. Optimus grabbed a thug and slammed him to the ground. He placed a foot on him while examining the battle, "Where are the Element 4 and Gajeel?" Out of the blues Optimus hit a thug behind him with back of his fist.

Then Master Makarov shouted to Optimus, "Optimus take charge of this battle! I'm going after Jose!"

"Yes Master Makarov" Optimus replied.

Then one of the thugs started to shake like crazy, "Optimus… No it can't be him…?"

The thug next to him noticed him, "What the hell the matter with you?"

"I know who this guy is."

The thug in front of him turned around to ask, "Who the hell is he?"

"He is the one who defeated the Lullaby by himself. The one who's power rival that of a Titan. The one who's power is radiant as the pure light of God. The man who had earn the title of being the King of Fairy Tail. His name is…" then three of thugs charged at Optimus, but Optimus forced two of them back with a punch. For the last one he grabbed the thug's body and threw to the ground and had a foot on him while the thug who was speaking was about to finish, "Optimus the Hyperion!"

Soon the entire Phantom Lord guild froze and gulped hard while speaking cowardly, "He is the Hyperion!?"

"No way!"

"We are doom to hell!"

Then an unknown voice appeared, "Oh, so you are the famous Hyperion who defeated the Lullaby? May I ask you were you the one also defeated the huge monster on Galuna Island and saved the villagers who were curse?"

Optimus answered him, "Yes, what of it?"

"Then you should be a worthy opponent for me" soon a man suddenly jumped off from the wooden pillars which supported the ceiling. He had a muscular body with long spikey black hair and red eyes. He had metal studs on his body too. Three above each eye, three on each side of his nose, five on each of his ears, four on each of his forearms, and two on his chin. He wore a shabby black sleeveless tunic with studded edges and an upward wing-like ornament on his right shoulder which was attached by a large stud, a studded belt, loose whitish pants, studded black boots, and brown gloves that were studded and its wristbands were also studded.

Then a member of Phantom Lord shouted, "Gajeel kick this Hyperion's ass!"

Optimus heard the name and shouted, "Natsu! Gajeel is here! He is all yours!"

"Hell yeah!" Natsu shouted while heading toward Gajeel to fight him. Soon he and Gajeel began to have an intense fight on the wooden pillars.

Optimus noticed that the Element 4 had not showed up yet then quickly realize where they must be. He turned to Erza, "Erza take charge, I'm going to help the Master!"

"What! Optimus wait!" but he was long gone.

Optimus hurried up the stairs and saw a large man who was a large green coat and a green hat. Optimus gave a kick to him and sent him flying to the wall. When he landed he saw Makarov just staring at him, "Master Makarov."

"Optimus, what are you doing here?"

"I notice how we only able to get Gajeel's attention, but not the Element 4's attention. Then it hit me that they would sneak up behind you and sucker punch you Master."

"I see, Jose!" he turned to the man who was wearing a mixture of a sorcerer and jester outfit with Lucy in front of him, "Tell me where you are and Lucy!"

"Sorry Makarov, but I staying right where I am and there nothing you can do about it" Jose answered.

Optimus got up and spoke, "I can." He summoned a magic circle and pulled out the Cyber Caliber. Optimus raised it into the air and swung it which created five green portals above Jose.

Jose then mocked him, "What can you do?" Then he suddenly disappeared and appeared through the green vortex with Lucy. Next a woman with blue curly hair and was wearing a navy blue coat with fur shawl on it and a blue Russian Cossack hat. Followed by a slim man dressed in a brown suit and had a monocle on his right eye, also he had a tiny green mustache and had green hair. The final person who came from the green vortex was a man who was wearing a long orange reddish ninja-like outfit and had black and white hair which was tied in a Japanese-style top knot with a black portion of a line on his face. Jose started to look around like crazy while making a freak out expression, "Wh-Wh-Wh-WH-WH-WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN?"

Optimus unsummon his sword, "I use the power of space and time to transport you, Lucy, and the rest of your Element 4 here. Master, take Lucy and get out of here. Leave them to me."

Master Makarov stared at him, "Are you sure?"

"I can hold my own."

Master Makarov nodded and quickly took Lucy and rushed down the stairs. Optimus watched them until they were not there anymore. He slowly turned his attention to the Element 4 who were surrounded him while Jose was standing behind them.

Jose growled, "You damn bastard, you will pay for ruining my plan!"

"Sorry, but I have a bad habit of ruining bad guys' plan." He looked around him to see each of the Element 4 who was preparing to use their magic, "Bring it. I take all of you on and I'll take all of you down." He then summoned a magic circle and pulled out the Star Saber.

Meanwhile Erza was busy fighting a bunch of thugs when a large fist came out of nowhere and whipped the rest of them out. She turned to see Master Makarov jumped down from stairs with Lucy behind his back. She hurried to grab Lucy from him, "Master what are you doing here? Why is Lucy here? Where is Optimus?"

"That damn Jose kidnapped Lucy and Optimus is fighting him along with the Element 4."

Erza's eyes widen, "WHAT!? I need to go help him!" Then a large blue beam slash came through the wall and disappeared. From the blast three of the Element 4 was unconscious leaving the woman who was panting like crazy.

The woman spoke while panting, "How strong is he?"

From the smoke of from the beam slash Optimus and Jose came out of it and landed in the center of the battlefield. Jose then chanted a spell, "Come my Shade army!" Soon an army of ghost soldiers wearing purple capes with the symbol of Phantom Lord on their back. Jose then was surrounded by an aura of darkness, "I shall make you pay with your life Optimus!"

Optimus then turned to his comrades who were tired and battered from the battle. Optimus narrowed his eyes and knew they had reached their limit. Optimus summoned the Cyber Caliber and turned to his comrades, "Leave now I cover you all!" He then swung his sword and created a green vortex behind them all and dragged each and every one of them along with the woman who had blue hair and Gajeel.

Erza was holding on before she get suck into the vortex. She cried to Optimus, "What are you doing Optimus!?"

"I sending you all back to Fairy Tail. I will finish this battle alone."

"Optimus no! Don't be a fool!" She was soon dragged into the vortex while saying one last thing, "Optimus!"

As soon as the vortex vanishes into thin air Optimus unsummon his Cyber Caliber and saw the Shade, the Phantom Lord guild, the remaining three of the Element 4, and Jose surrounding him. Jose laughed at Optimus, "You against all of us, you are a complete foul!"

Optimus raised the Star Saber and created a huge light which destroyed the Shade army. Jose's eyes widen at the fact that his entire Shade army was destroyed just because of a simple bright light. Then Optimus spoke in a commando tone, "I know that this is a foul action, but if it save them from being hurt then it is fine with me." Optimus raised the Star Saber up a little while he shouted, "Come, I shall defeat you Jose and your guild!"

Soon large number of Phantom Lord members came straight toward Optimus, but they were blown away by the horizontal beam slash he made. He then made a vertical slash at them follow by another horizontal slash. Optimus then charge toward Jose, but the remaining members and Element 4 gathered in front of Jose and fired all sort of magic spells which hit Optimus. However Optimus came through the smoke and made another beam slash to defeat the remaining members of the Phantom Lord.

Optimus turned to Jose who was freak out, "It just you and me now."

"You damn bastard!" He extended his right arm and shouted, "Dead Wave!" Then a large beam blast was fired toward Optimus. Optimus raised his sword and made a horizontal slash which sliced the beam into two. Jose soon started to nervously sweat and just started to shout a bunch of other spells, "Dark Explosion! Shade Entangle! Dark Beam!" Optimus saw them all coming and just slowly grabbed the Star Saber with both hand and gripped it hard. He then made a vertical beam slash which cut through all of Jose's spells and came in contact with Jose.

Jose then landed on the ground hard with a shock expression. Optimus walked to him and kneeled down and found the symbol of the Ten Wizard Saints. He reached for it and took it off. He then stood up and stared down at the defeated guild master, "You are defeated. Your guild had been defeated. Also you don't deserve to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Optimus noticed the banner of the guild above the exit. He unsummons his Star Saber then jumped toward it and took it off. Optimus looked back at the defeat guild and walked out of the guild with the symbol of the Ten Wizard Saints in his hand and the banner of the Phantom Lord guild in his other hand.

Back on Earth at the top of New Kaon where Megatron was inside of a machine with his Dark Star Saber behind his back. He turned to Shockwave who was pressing a few buttons on the control panel, "Is everything ready Shockwave?"

"Yes Lord Megatron."

Starscream then spoke, "Um Master, should we not beta test it first?"

Shockwave turned to Starscream, "I invented this machine and I am familiar with its function."

"Uh, yes of course" Starscream replied.

Knockout came from behind the machine, "The machine is filled with Energon Shockwave. Everything is now ready."

"Alright then let us begin." Shockwave pressed a button which caused Megatron to be completely covers. Then Shockwave then pulled a lever while the machine created a huge light. The light lasted for a few minutes until it vanish. Shockwave then force the lever back then clicked a few buttons which opened up the machine.

As the machine was completely open, Megatron was no longer a Transformer, but a human. He looked like a twenty-four years old man with taupe gray color long hair which reached to the top of his spine. He was wearing gray gauntlets that covered from his wrist to elbows and a gray chest armor with a little bit of purple on it. The armor also covered his shoulders. He wore gray pants and gray shoes. His eyes still remain the same shiny red eyes color. Also the scars on his face that were from his robot form were also on his human face too. In his left hands was a gray helmet that was identical to his robot form while the Dark Star Saber was still behind his back. Megatron examined his new body, "Very impressive Shockwave. Soundwave open the space bridge."

Soundwave nodded and activated the space bridge.

Megatron headed toward the vortex while he spoke to Starscream, "Starscream assume command in my absence."

Starscream then bow his head, "I would be honor, Master."

Megatron stop in front of the vortex in order to put on his helmet. He entered into the vortex and arrived at a cliff that was not too far to Magnolia. Megatron looked around and felt the power of both regular and Dark Energon flowing in the atmosphere. He then started to laugh darkly, "Yes! Not only will I be able to rule this world, Earth, and Cybertron. I will be able to rule the entire universe!" He laughed a little more before he calmed down, "Now then where are you Optimus Prime?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Demon from the Past Risen**

Megatron was standing on a cliff looking over the horizon. He saw a town not too far from where was at. He could also see the very top of the Fairy Tail building. He spoke to himself, "Look like that town will be a good place to start. However where are you Optimus Prime?" He then heard some noises below and turned to see what it was. He saw a large group of people who were bang up and showed an intense anger. He listened closely to hear what they were saying.

One of the member shouted, "Master Jose we are getting near Magnolia! Just a couple more days and we'll be at the front door of Magnolia!"

"Good." Jose was wearing a blue military-looking outfit that had wide golden stripes and had a brownish cape on his left shoulder. He raised a hand and made an extremely tight fist, "Soon Fairy Tail shall be destroyed. Especially that damn Optimus will pay for humiliating our guild and me!"

Megatron raised an eyebrow, "Optimus? So really is here and he doing what he unusual do. Protecting the weak."

Then another member shouted, "Yeah that a cursive bastard needs to pay for humiliating us!"

"Hell yeah!" shouted another.

"He will pay for this dearly!"

Jose turned to him, "Relax my guild. We will have our revenge. We shall prove that the members of Fairy Tail are nothing, but weak bugs! We shall destroy their precious hope and guild! To top it off we shall kill their most powerful member, Optimus the Hyperion!"

Soon the Phantom Lord guild heard a dark evil laugh. Soon they heard a voice which laughed after his first sentence, "You people believe that you can kill Optimus Prime? You people have no idea how powerful he really is."

Jose roared with anger, "Who dare to laugh at us!?"

"I dare." The guild turned to the cliff to see a shadowy figure standing on the edge. The shadowy figure jumped off the cliff and landed on the ground with one knee. He slowly rose from the ground and stared at the Phantom Lord guild.

The Phantom Lord guild stared at the gray armor swordsman that had a huge sword that had a dark blade behind his back. Most of the members of the Phantom Lord guild began to feel the cold icy claws of fear because of the swordsman's face. Not just because of the scars on his face, but his shiny red eyes. His red eyes showed that he does not fear of death and he would take on the Gods themselves. Also his eyes showed that he had experience and fought so many battles. Only people who were not feeling fear were Jose and the remaining three of Element 4.

Jose raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?"

"My name has no importance. So tell me you have seen Optimus Prime?"

"What is it to you? Have you met him before?"

Megatron snickered a little, "He and I have a history let just say. Let me ask you again have you seen him?"

"He is part of a guild call Fairy Tail. The guild resides in a town call Magnolia that is up north. You will get there in a couple of days. However I wouldn't go there now. There will be a war between us and Fairy Tail. One more thing I will personally kill Optimus."

"I would not say just that you do that."

"Why?"

"Optimus is not one to die so easily. We have thousands of worth battles to prove it."

"I don't care if he had millions of battles! I will kill him by my own hands! Nobody else!" Jose began to walk, but when he passed Megatron he felt a hand on one of his shoulders. Megatron then threw him to the ground which caused a small crater. Jose began to growl, "What the hell are you doing!?" For his answer, Jose received the bottom of Megatron's left foot to his face which caused the crater to become even wider and deeper.

Megatron gave a serious death glare at Jose while speaking in extreme commando tone, "Listen to me well weakling. No one kills Optimus Prime, but me! Do you understand!? DO YOU!?"

Jose managed to talk cowardly while trying to breathe, "I understand."

Megatron turned to his attention to the guild, "To make sure that your lackeys understand I will show you my power." Megatron reached to the Dark Star Saber and raised it in the air a little. The guild felt the power of darkness from it, but it was colder and deeper than the darkness that their guild master could make. Megatron noticed they fear and chuckled because he just took out his sword and they are already becoming like cowards. He then made a horizontal slash and created a dark purple beam slash. When the beam hit the guild it sent them all flying all over the place. Megatron smirked evilly while placing his sword back on his back while leaving the defeated Phantom Lord guild. Along the way Megatron spoke to himself, "Optimus is with this Fairy Tail now huh?" He the smirked evilly, "Look I have the thing that will cause Optimus to come to me."

Meanwhile in the Fairy Tail guild's basement the members of Fairy Tail were getting around to go back into battle. Macao was busy talking to the guys around him, "We have go back and help Optimus! All we know he might have been capture or worst!"

Wakaba then shouted, "Do not even go there Macao!"

"Sorry I didn't mean too. Anyway we should attack them at their headquarters with ranged magic from the high ground to the southwest."

Wakaba then started to put orbs into a bag, "This time we will bring explosive lacrima with us!"

Macao then took out a book and started to read it while shouting to a couple of people, "Bring out a stack of powerful magic books for holder-type wizards from the warehouse!"

One of them replied, "We are on it!"

Meanwhile Cana was looking at a bunch of cards for a bit until she threw them into the air, "Damn it, it is no use… I cannot tell where Mystogan is!"

Mirajane turned to her, "I see that is too bad. We could really use his help right now."

"We need all the help we can possible get. Optimus stayed behind in order to fight the Phantom Lord off in order for us to escape."

"Yes" Mirajane replied sadly.

Then a familiar voice spoke, "I say he deserves it."

Mirajane turned to an orb that had a holographic picture of Laxus' face. Mirajane then spoke in a sad tone, "Optimus did what he had to. He cares about the people of guild lives more than winning a simple battle. He even dared to stay behind to fight the entire guild for us. Please Laxus, we need your help."

Laxus then laughed, "Well he deserves whatever faith that awaits him. Besides why should I help him out for? He is the one earn the title of the King of Fairy Tail. If he does not come back then it is fine with me. Then that make me the King of Fairy Tail. That title should belong to me and me alone. If you have a problem with that then you can kiss my…" He was cutted short when Mirajane punched the orb.

Mirajane lowered her fist to her sides while tears came down her face, "Laxus you damn jerk."

Cana got up and stared at Mirajane, "Mirajane…"

Mirajane then spoke in upset tone, "I can't believe him… Is that person actually a member of Fairy Tail? In that case I shall fight!"

Cana eyes' widen, "What are you saying!?"

"Lucy was captured even though I was here!"

Happy then fly over and landed on one of Mirajane's shoulders, "I was much to blame as well Mirajane-san. Optimus told me to stay and watch over the town to make sure no Phantom Lord guild members will come, but I had also failed."

Cana placed a hand on her other shoulder, "No you must not. You will just get in everyone's way as you are now. Even if you were once an S-class wizard." Mirajane just stared at Cana with her watery eyes.

Meanwhile Erza was taking a shower and was also in deep thought. She spoke to herself, "Optimus is absent. No Laxus or Mystogan to help us. Many of the members are injured. Will it be possible to continue this war despite having the Master with us?"

She placed a hand on the wall while her head was down. She started to remember the battle they fought and how so many of them gotten injury because of it. She then tighten her hand that was on the wall while her arm began to shake while remembering how Optimus went to rescue the Master then Optimus made the huge green vortex to send them all back to Fairy Tail leaving him to face the enemies alone. She then punched the wall before growled in frustration, "I should have stay with Optimus and fought alongside him! Why did he send us back to Fairy Tail!? Damn it!"

Back with the guild in the basement, everyone gathered around Master Makarov to discuss their plan to rescue Optimus and defeat the Phantom Lord guild. However they were interrupted by a familiar kid voice, "Dad!"

Macao turned to see his son coming down the stairs panting, "Romeo, what is wrong?"

Romeo looked at his father with a smile, "Optimus had return!"

Everyone turned to Romeo and all yelled, "He had return!?"

"Yeah he is on his way back right now! In matter of fact you could see him outside of the guild! Come on I show you!" he shouted while leading the way.

Everyone ran upstairs to see if Optimus had really returned. Mirajane decided to go to the shower room where Erza was at to tell her. She opened the door and yelled to her, "Erza get dry and change quickly! Optimus had return!"

Erza stared at Mirajane, "He is back!?"

"Yes, come on!" Erza nodded to her and quickly turn off the water so she could dry off. When she finished she summoned a white sleeveless shirt that had a blue ribbon around the collar, a blue skirt, and black boots. She rushed down stairs and headed to the door. She force through the crowd until she up front with the Master, Mirajane, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. The entire guild saw a man holding a banner behind his back. At first they couldn't make of him, but he gotten closer they saw a familiar red armor and blue helmet on him.

When he was completely visible to them, they all shouted with relief, "OPTIMUS!"

Optimus stood in front of them and spoke, "The Phantom Lord guild," he tossed the banner into the air, "had been defeated. Along with their master." He then tossed the symbol of the Ten Wizard Saints.

Master Makarov picked up the symbol of the Ten Wizards Saints and rubbed his mustache, "This is quite impressive Optimus. Defeating one of the Ten Wizard Saints is quite an accomplishment.

"Master, I did not defeat Jose to accomplish something," Optimus then unsummoned his helmet and armor, "I only did it in order to defend our fellow comrades."

Erza walked straight toward Optimus and stood in front of him. She tighten her right hand into a fist then punched Optimus across the face. Optimus just stoof nice and tall while Erza began to yell at him, "Why the hell did you send us back to Fairy Tail for!?"

"I send all of you back because all of them were tired and wounded. I care more about their safety then winning a battle Erza."

Everyone were touch by his words. Saying that he cared more about their safety than winning a battle really meant a lot to them especially to those who were defeated first. Erza then spoke in a more pissed voice, "That still doesn't explain why you have to sacrifice yourself for us!? Optimus in this guild we face the obstacles together as one not by ourselves. Just promise me that you won't do that again."

"Alright Erza I will try to make sure I won't do that again, but I can't very promise that. I have a bad habit of putting myself on the line for others" he replied.

Erza calmed down before she spoke, "Alright Optimus as long you don't try to that again I will be fine."

Then Mirajane and Happy stepped in front of Erza and looked down. Mirajane spoke first, "Optimus I'm sorry for not protecting Lucy."

Happy then nodded, "Aye, I am sorry too."

Optimus place a hand on one of Mirajane's shoulder, "Listen Mirajane, Happy do not blame yourselves over what happen. We did not know that they would be capturing one of us. Things happens at times when you did not expect it. In order for us to make sure this never happens again, we will make a better strategy so that we will protect everyone. So please don't blame yourselves over what happen because we all are responsible."

Makarov rubbed his mustache, "I couldn't put it better myself Optimus."

Mirajane started to cry again and embraced Optimus. She tried to talk clearly, "But... But... But... I was here though... I could have done something."

Optimus slowly embrace her and spoke, "Mirajane listen you did not what they were planning. I understand how you feel, but you did do something."

Mirajane's watery eyes widen, "What do you mean?"

"You protected Levy and her team. Even though you thought could had done more, you already had. Each and every single one of us were blinded by the rage and desire to defeat the Phantom Lord guild, but you manage to stay calm and keep a cool head. You did what none of us could do at the moment; that was protecting the injured. That is more than enough" Optomus explained.

Mirajane looked at him and smiled, "Thank you Optimus."

Soon Elfman started to cry, "What a manly speech!"

Gray yelled at him, "Why the hell are you crying for!?"

Erza was busy staring at Mirajane while her eyes were twitching. Erza slowly spoke to herself, "Why does she get hug from Optimus and not me?" She then shouted to herself while making sure her cheeks were not burning, "Wait what the hell did I just say!" She placed a hand on her heart and felt it pumping hard, "Did I fallen in love with Optimus?"

Makarov shouted to the guild, "Let us celebrate our victory over the Phantom Lord!"

The guild responded back to him, "Yeah!"

The guild headed toward the basement and started to party. During the party Optimus noticed the two Phantom Lord guild members that also got suck into the green vortex. First he noticed Gajeel who had a black Fairy Tail tattoo symbol on his upper left arm then he noticed the member of the Element 4 who hanging around Gray. Optimus turned to Erza, "So you mind telling me what going on here?"

Erza then explained, "Master Makarov somehow manage to convince Gajeel to join our guild so he can have a second chance to redeem himself. For that Element 4 member her name is Juvia and she decided to join the guild."

"Why?"

"Beats me, but ever since Gray talk to her she started to hang around him."

Optimus nodded to her and headed toward Gajeel. Gajeel saw him walking toward him and just stared at him. Gajeel expected him to give him a punch like the rest of the guild had because he hurtled team Shadow Gear. However instead of a punch Optimus stick out his hand for a handshake. Gajeel just looked him, "Are you sure of yourself that you can trust a former enemy?"

"I believe in second chances. So I am willing to take that risk."

Gajeel smirked at and shook his hand, "I am looking forward to know you Optimus."

"Same here Gajeel."

Then Master Makarov shouted, "Let's party hard people!"

"Hell yeah!" everyone responded.

Later on Optimus was the only who was still awake from the party. Everyone were just lying on the ground while some members were sleeping on the tables. Optimus got up and started to walk up the stairs to leave. When he arrived to the main floor he saw Gajeel and Juvia standing near the door with arms crossed. Optimus looked at them, "You guys have something to tell me?"

Juvia spoke first, "You know that the Phantom Lord guild will come. Juvia strongly believe that they are on their way here even as we speak."

Gajeel nodded, "Yeah she is right. So just watch your back when you are outside or anywhere Optimus."

"Thanks for your advice. I will be sure to make to keep an eye put for them" he replied before he left the building. Optimus was walking through the town when his old wounds that he received from Megatron started to hurt. Optimus looked up to the night sky which the crescent moon shine. Optimus glared at and started to remember the battle between him and Megatron over the first Omega Key back in Egypt. Optimus slowly spoke, "Why am I feeling these old wounds and why am I remembering Megatron?"

After a couple of days passed, Megatron arrived at the front gate of Magnolia. He smirked evilly, "So this is Magnolia,huh? I should start looking for some of those Fairy Tail members." Megatron walked through the town cluelessly hoping he would just stumble across them. When he reached South Gate Park he found what he was looking for. Near the large tree Gajeel stood in front of team Shadow Gear who still had bandages on them.

Jet glared at him, "Just because the Master and Optimus forgave you doesn't mean we will forgive you."

Gajeel spoke in a normal tone, "I shall accept my punishment. So beat me to a bloody pulp if you want."

Droy spoke to him, "Very well then. Jet let's do this."

"Yeah," he replied before he move at a fast pace and started to reliever a series of punches and kicks at him.

Then Droy casted his magic, "Plant Magic : Knuckle Plant!" Soon a series of plants took the form of knuckles and started to punch Gajeel.

Levy watch and decided this was enough. She knew what Gajeel had done could not be forgiven, by beating on him like this did not feel right. Before she could speak a lightning bolt struck Gajeel when he was trying to get back up. Levy turned to see Laxus with the Thunder God Tribe. Her eyes widen and shouted, "Laxus what are you and your Thunder God Tribe doing here?"

Laxus spoke in a pissed tone, "To give this scumbag a lesson. Just because you join the guild doesn't mean that you will be punish. I am here to make sure of it. Now you will face the true wrath of Fairy Tail!"

He was about to attack when an unknown voice spoke, "So all of you belong to Fairy Tail?"

Everyone turned to see Meagtron who was standing not to far from Gajeel. Then a man who had long light green hair and was wearing a red coat which had a sword hangin on the side, "What of it stranger?"

Megatron only answer was from the Dark Star Saber he took out. He swung the blade and created a horizantal dark purple beam slash. Laxus, Gajeel, and Levy were able to manage to dodge, but the rest of them were hit. The other five were on the ground and were bang up pretyy badly.

Laxus charged straight at him with a lightning bolt surrounding his left hand, "You damn bastard!"

Megatron caught the punch and received the volts, but it did not effected him. He smirked which caused Laxus's eyes to widen, "This is all you got. Pathetic." Megatron then raised his sword and slashed Laxus. Laxus fell to the ground with blood coming out of his wound. Megatron noticed the little scare Levy who couldn't move and made a vertical beam slash at her.

Levy thought the beam was going to hit her, but Gajeel shielded her with his back. Gajeel screamed in pain before he collapsed. Levy fell to her knees and softly spoke, "Gajeel..."

Megatron walked over to here and placed the blade under her chin to bring her head up, "I should kill you right now, but I need you to deliver a message. Tell your guild to come here and see how powerless these members are."

Levy then started to run as fast as she could to the guild.

Megatron turned to the big tree while placing his Dark Star Saber behind his back. He then summoned a gray magic circle and pulled out his sword that he used in his robot mode, but the sword had a black handle with a spike in the bottom. Megatron was about to strike the tree when a struggle voice spoke, "Why the hell did you attack us?"

Megatron first turned to the voice which came from Gajeel then to Laxus, Jet, Droy, and the Thunder God Tribe. He spoke in a dark voice, "My nemesis had join your guild which make you all my enemies."

Laxus growled, "Who the hell will that be!?"

"Pay attention to the one who start to move quietly from the crowd when they arrive." The defeated Fairy Tail members watch him swing his sword at the tree and wonders who his nemesis was.

Meanwhile in Fairy Tail started to rebuild the guild. Optimus was using his leadership skills to help organize the crowd and tell them where to go. He was busy guiding a couple of members where to go when he noticed Levy running toward them. He turned to her, "Levy what is wrong?"

"Optimus, everyone! Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe they... they..."

As soon as she said Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe they were extremely concern. Optimus spoke in a normal voice still, "What happen to them Levy?"

"Each and every single one of them were defeated and Laxus along with Gajeel are seriously injured. Come on I show you!" Levy led the entire guild along with the Master to South Gate Park. When they arrived they couldn't believe their eyes. Laxus and his Thunder God Tribe defeated.

Everyone began to help their fellow members frok the ground, but stop half way when Happy shouted, "Look at this!"

Everyone turned to the big tree and saw an unknown symbol and a mysterious message on the tree. While the rest of the guild were wondering what they were, Optimus' eyes widen. That symbol was the symbol of the Decepticons and the message was in the language of the Cybertronions.

Optimus slowly read the message and spoke very softly, "Megatron..." Optimus started to move quietly and left the group to go meet Megatron. However the long light green hair man caught him and a Rune eagle to follow him.

Master Makarov then shouted, "Get these people to so sick bay now!" Everyone nodded yes and carried the injured back to the guild.

When they entered the guild Mirajane noticed Optimus wasn't with them and shouted, "Where is Optimus?"

Everyone looked around to see that he was not here with them. Then the long light green man spoke, "He is going after the man who did this to us."

Everyone turned to him. Erza was the first to ask, "Why is he doing that for Freed?"

"The man who did this to us told us that his nemesis had join our guild. Also I saw this Optimus' expression and he was fuel with rage despite keeping a calm face on. So he must be this man nemesis." freed casted some runes to form a portal window which showed Optimus who had on his armor, helmet on along with the mouth guards, and his Star Saber behind his back running through the forest then arriving to a rocky field. Freed cleared his throat, "I sent one of my Rune eagle to chase after him."

Mirajane turned to the Master, "It could be a trap. Should we send a couple of people to back him up?"

"Indeed we should. Erza, Mirajane you two will chase after Optimus" he commanded.

The two nodded to him before Erza changed her armor. She changed into an armor that had a cheetah Pattern breastplate which had fur lining on the lower edges. She wore black shorts which had a belt that held a cloth hanging over her left leg. Her arms were covered by dark armbands which reached below her shoulders, however her left arm had a cheetah pattern armor on it which consisted a single pauldron and a wide armor guard. Her legs were covered in stockings with armor that reached to her thighs. She wore asymmetric high heeled boots which had different amount of armor on. Her left boot reached to her to her knee that had a cheetah pattern knee guard while her right boot reached to half of her calf. She had a large collar around her neck and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts also the two were both made of bushy fur. To fininsh her armor she wore a pair of large cheetah's ears that were on both sides of her head.

Mirajane recongnized the armor, "That Flight armor of yours can help us catch up to him in time."

Erza nodded, "Indeed," she wrapped an arm her chest, "hang on tight." Soon the two disappeared into thin air. Soon the two arrived to a desert that had a few large rocks around and the night sky had the crescent moon shining. The two noticed the Rune eagle that was on top of a rock. The two ran to the rock and ducked before taking a glanced over it. They saw Optimus, who was ready for battle, looking around.

Then a dark voice spoke, "It had been a while Optimus."

The two girls and the Rune eagle turned to see Meagtron who was walking up the sand hill. When he stop, Optimus slowly stared at him and slowly spoke, "Megatron..."

Both Erza and Mirajane's eyes widen and spoke out loud quietly, "That is Megatron!" Now they understand why Optimus didn't want anyone from the guild to meet him because that man seems like a type who would kill anyone that comes in his path.

Optimus spoke calmly, "You don't seem surprise to see me."

Megatron smirked, "Of course not Prime. You perishing at the rumbles of your former base is not enough to kill you." He then pointed at him then spread his hand open while moving to the side, "After all you and I have millenniums worth of battles to prove it."

Optimus narrowed his eye at him, "Why did you attack Levy and the others?"

"Oh, I'm sorry if I knew that hurting those pathetic weaklings hurt you I would have just kill them. However my reason for doing it is to drag you out. Like I told you and everyone else who foolish attempts to do so. The only one who going to kill you and watch your very Spark extinguish is me alone." Megatron took out his Dark Star Saber and pointed it at Optimus.

Optimus' eyes widen, "That the..."

"Indeed Optimus, the sword that is forge by the blood of Unicron and can be only control by the one who have the blood of Unicron in them, the Dark Star Saber. Also known as," he then had the sword's near his face, "the slayer of Primes." Then Megatron brought the sword to his side and charged toward Optimus while making a war cry.

Optimus took out his Star Saber and made his charge.

Megatron swung his sword to create a horizontal dark purple beam slash at Optimus. Optimus countered it by making a horizontal blue beam slash which collided with the other slash and created a large burst of light explosion. Optimus made another horizontal beam slash, but Megatron just cut through the slash. Megatron made another horizontal beam slash, but Optimus cut through it before he jumped into the air to make a vertical sword strike. Megatron brought his sword into the air to block it. When the two warriors' swords were against each other an extremely large dark and light aura appeared. The aura was almost battling against itself while the land started to shake and the ground was almost started to crack. The warriors pushed each other back and started to make a series of sword strikes. Each strike they made collided and the aura appear and disappear each time. When they made their last strike were against each other they brought their swords down and growled at each other. Then the two pushed each other back and the two raised their swords once again. However this time their swords began to glow right before they began their assault. This time when their collisions from their blades the aura from their blades fought against each other and made a pillar of light. However when they made their last strike the swords caused an explosion which forced their swords to be unsummon while they were flying in the air.

Megatron then glared at him befor he summoned his sword that he used in his robot form, "Do not think this battle will end that easily Prime!"

Optimus summoned his Cybertronion sword, "I know that Megatron. Let us finish this once and for all!"

Soon the two resume their battle once again, but they were giving each other punches and kicks. When their blades clashed, Megatron punched Optimus in the face, but Megatron received a spin kick from Optimus while he was recovering. Optimus made a series of sword strikes followed by a punch. Megatron blocked it all with his sword, but he caught the punch then he threw Optimus. He then stab his sword to the ground because Optimus managed to roll away from it. Optimus got off the ground gave Megatron an uppercut. Megatron then gave a kick to Optimus's chest then made a vertical sword strike. Optimus blocked and delivered a headbutt to Megatron. Megatron recovered first and delivered a punch then sword slash. Optimus took the punch, but he blocked the strike with his sword. The two swung their swords and their blades collided. However Megatron was overpowering him.

Megatron delivered a punch to him which forced him to unsummon his sword and landed on the ground. Megatron unsummoned his sword and summoned his Fusion Cannon, "This will do the job."

Optimus got up while placing a hand on his right thigh, "Even if you destroy me Megatron others will rise against your tyranny."

Mirajane knew that Optimus was too weak to dodge and she decided to run toward him. Erza's eyes widen and called out to Mirajane, "Mirajane wait!"

Megatron then roared and fired his Fusion Cannon, "Then I shall destroy every single last one of them!"

Mirajane jumped in front of Optimus and took the blast to her left thigh. Soon she was forced back and crashed into Optimus which caused them to hit the ground. Optimus got up and started to crawl toward Mirajane, "Mirajane!" He was on one of his knee and he lifted her from the ground. He was relieve that she was going to survive, but her burnt skin was going to take time to heal.

Megatron unsummoned his Fusion Cannon and roared, "What a waste of Energon!"

Optimus started to remember the words that Megatron said to him so long ago. Optimus brought Mirajane back to the ground and spoke to Megatron in a calm enrage tone, "After countless eons of fighting Megatron I have finally see the truth of words."

Megatron summoned his Dark Star Saber, "What will that be Optimus?"

Megatron was about to strike, but Optimus caught his arm. Optimus spoke in a calm enrage tone while rising off the ground, "This universe, no matter how vast! It will never be big enough for you and I to coexist!" Optimus gave Megatron an uppercut and went him flying far. Optimus jumped high into the air to follow him.

Erza dashed over to Mirajane and helped her, "Why the hell did you take a bullet for Optimus?"

"It is the least I can do for all his help to the guild. Erza I want to help Optimus anyway I can."

"Alright we'll watch the rest of the his fight to make sure no interfer, but do not do a stupid stunt like that again got it!?" Mirajane nodded to her before Erza dashed the two of them to a rock where they could watch the rest of Optimus' fight. When they arrived they saw Optimus descending from the sky making a vertical slash with his Star Saber toward Megatron who was on the ground.

Megatron dodged it by rolling on his side. He quickly got up and swung his sword. Soon the two were clashing with their blade once more for a couple of minutes until their blades were against each other. Megatron overpowered Optimus and made his assault. First he forced Optimus back then delivered a punch to his face which follow by another punch and finally a kick. Megatron stab his sword to the ground and grabbed Optimus and forced to the ground. Megatron rose up and started to deliver a series of powerful punches with his right fist to Optimus' face. During his attack Megatron mocked Optimus, "HA! You are as soft as the weaklings you fight for!"

Optimus forced his last punch aside and placed a hand on Megatron's shoulder and force his head to collide with his while he spoke, "On the contrary; my friends are the source of my strength!"

The two resumed their battle once more until their swords were against each other once more. Optimus was overpowering Megatron this time and he made his attack. Optimus first punched him across the face then to his chest. Optimus then stabbed his sword to the ground in order to grab Megatron and pushed him to a large rock. Optimus gave a few punches to Megatron's sides before he gave one to his face. Optimus then grabbed him and slammed him on the rock which shattered into pieces from the impact. Optimus then threw him behind him before grabbing his sword.

Megatron got up the ground and began swinging his sword at Optimus. However Optimus swung his sword in order to block them. Once their blades were against each other again Optimus quickly push him and gave him an uppercut. Then gave a low kick before he placed his sword to the ground next to him. He went to grab Megatron behind the head and started to slam it to the sand like crazy. He could hear a few rocks breaking underneath the sand when he was doing it. After a while Optimus reached for the Star Saber and was ready to give the finishing blow, "This ends NOW!"

Megatron got up and elbow him in the chest, "This ends when I say it ENDS!" Megatron charged at Optimus and their swords clashed again until their blades were against each other after they made their last strike. Megatron then punched Optimus' face then made a sword strike. Optimus managed to block it and grabbed his Dark Star Saber. He then a backward spin and made a forward thrust with the Dark Star Saber. Megatron caught his arm and forced Optimus to drop the Dark Star Saber. Megatron then started to punch him with the front and back of his fist at his face. Then he grabbed him and knee him in the guts a couple fo times before he summoned his Fusion Cannon that appeared on his left forearm and it fired it at Optimus' chest. Optimus was sent flying, but when he was in the air he summoned his Path Blaster and fired it at Megatron's chest.

Megatron stood their for a bit before he grabbed his Dark Star Saber and made a warcry, "Why won't you DIE!?"

Optimus unsummoned his Path Blaster and got up, "It will take more than you've got, Megatron!"

The two glared at each other for a bit before their sabers glow. The two made a powerful sword slash and their blades crashed into each other. However when thewswords clash a huge explosion which engulfed the two warriors. As soon as the explosion disappeared the two warriors were lying on the ground trying to get up.

Erza and Mirajane started to run toward Optimus because they had enough. Seeing this kind of battle was to much for them. They way they fought, the urge to never give up, and how they intended to kill each other were too much. They couldn't stand it anymore that Optimus was in a fight to the death. The two stand in front of Optimus and spread their arms out. Optimus got up and spoke in a serious tone, "Mirajane, Erza step aside. This fight is mine alone."

The two girls turned to him and slowly spoke, "Optimus..."

Megatron got up and unsummoned his Dark Star Saber, "It would seems that we have to delay our battle for now Optimus." He and the two girls stared at Megatron who continue to speak, "Just remember this Optimus, as long you and I exist we will continue to fight until one of us remain standing." Then a large gray magic circle in the air and a jet-like vehicle came from it. Optimus could tell it was exactly like Megatron's vehicle mode, but with out the Fusion Cannon on it. Megatron jumped onto the jet and went flew into the opposite direction.

Optimus watch him disappear and slowly vow, "Megatron no matter what you are planning, I shall stop you. This I vow with all my Spark."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Truth of Optimus Prime**

In Fairy Tail, every single member was busy trying to accept what they saw. Freed had one of his Rune eagle to show everything that happen between Optimus and this Megatron through a Rune portal window. They saw the entire battle and couldn't believe how crazy it was. The energy the two made with their sabers were behind what they could ever have imagined. However the way they fought was really surprising. The two battle in a fight to the death and they were really intended to kill each other.

Natsu was in deep in thought because of what had happen. In all his life he never had seen just an extreme battle and how destructive it could be. He then started to remember the battle he fought and the destruction he made. Natsu slowly spoke, "What kind of battle did you fought Optimus?"

Gray was placing a hand on a support beam and started to remember the battle on Galuna Island in the ruins. He remembered how he survived those weird explosion objects without a scratch on him and how he just kills the demon without any hesitation. He slowly spoke, "What did you experience that cause you to kill that demon without any hesitation?"

Lucy was sitting in a chair and was thinking. She wondered how could a humble and caring man like Optimus could even have a nemesis and how he intended to kill him. She recalled the first time she saw Optimus fight. The way he fought and how strong he was did not fit his good personality. She slowly whisper, "How can you have a good personality and have the skills to fight?"

Laxus was filled with mix emotions. He was feeling rage, weak, and shock. He was angry that he was defeated so easily by a complete stranger. To top it off he was defeated him with just one swing of his sword. After he saw the entire battle between this stranger and Optimus he felt weak. Seeing how powerful the two were and how Optimus was able to stand his ground against him made him feel like a weakling. He was shock at the fact that Optimus knew this man and how well he was used to combat. Also, how Optimus showed no hesitation to kill this man was really shocking to him. He snarled a little, "How in the name of hell did you require that kind of power Optimus?"

Master Makarov was sitting on the top of a table with his legs crossed and arms crossed too. He always wonder what kind of people did he encounter or knew before he joined Fairy Tail, but he never would had imagine that he had a nemesis. He now understood why his eyes showed that he experienced a fight to the death. He still wonders what else Optimus had gone through before joining Fairy Tail. He slowly spoke, "Who are you and what are you Optimus?"

Then the front door of the guild opened up and revealed Erza, who was back in her normal armor, and Mirajane, who was barely managing to walk, were carrying Optimus. After Megatron left the battlefield, Optimus fell to his knees and was panting hard. His body had gone beyond his limit and he was too weak and tire to move. So the two females decided to carry him home. They rested Optimus on a bench and allow him to place his hands on the bench.

Optimus looked at Mirajane first then to the Master, "Master Makarov please aid Mirajane first."

Master Makarov's eyes widen, "What about you?"

"I can wait; she needs it more than me right now."

Master Makarov was impressed at his kindness. Despite the condition he was in, he only cared about his comrades more than himself. He nodded to him, "Very well. Cana, Levy, Lucy aid Mirajane."

The three females nodded and hurried to bring her to the medical bay.

Optimus watched and smile that Mirajane was going to be okay now, but then he turned back to his normal expression and turned to Master Makarov who was standing in front of him now, "You want answers?"

Makarov nodded, "Yes Optimus, but in your current condition I will only ask one question. Who was that man and why did he hurt my children?"

Optimus looked around to see everyone looking at him and he could tell they wanted answers too. He noticed that the four females stop in their track in order to listen. Optimus nodded, "Very well, I will tell you. That man you saw, his name is Megatron."

Laxus growled, "That his name uh. Good now I can go looking for him."

"Laxus do not be fool."

Laxus roared at Optimus, "What did you say!?"

"How in the world are you supposed to defeat him if I could only manage to stay on equal terms with him?"

Laxus' eyes widen, "Wait are you saying you only manage to stand your ground against him!?"

Optimus nodded, "Yes, but he also had trouble standing his ground against me. More importantly do you think he would waste his strength against someone he defeated already?"

Laxus could not speak from his statement. Seeing this Megatron's power, it was almost going against a God. He started to wonders if he even had a chance to defeat him.

"Also," Laxus turned to Optimus, "he will come back. He always does."

Macao then spoke, "How do you know?"

"Megatron and I have a long history. The only thing he cannot stand is someone who stands as an equal."

Wakaba then questioned, "So he will come after you then?"

"Yes."

Natsu then roared, "Let him come!" Soon his fists were covered in flames, "No one hurt one of members and get away with it!"

Gray then had ice surrounding his hands, "Hell yeah! The next time he shows his ugly mug, he has to deal with me and Natsu!"

Elfman stomped on the ground, "That is right! No one hurt my sister and gets away with it!"

Cana then took out a card, "They are right! When he messes with one of us, he messes with all of us!"

Soon one by one each member of the guild got up to agree and shouted all the same time, "Yeah!"

Optimus was impressed that they intend to fight for their hurt comrades despite their injuries. However Optimus did not want any of them to fight against Megatron. He shouted in a commando tone, "Enough!" The entire guild faced Optimus and just stays quiet while he spoke, "I understand you want to avenge your hurt comrades, but you must leave him to me."

Freed broke the silence, "Why should you deal with him?"

Then a mildly muscular man who was taller than him who was wearing a black shirt with vertical white stripes, a Middle Ages sallet that had eight elongated holes, large armbands, shoulder pads that each had a large white skull on them, and extremely bagged pants spoke, "Yeah we should all deal with this man!"

Then a lady with glasses, light brown hair that was tied into a ponytail, and she wore a green dress that had moveable wings behind it, spoke next, "Why should we leave you to deal with this man for?"

Optimus looked down for a second then slowly rose up while speaking, "Have you ever had a nemesis that was once someone you fought alongside with?"

Everyone in the guild eyes widen and all spoke at the same time, "What?"

"Have you ever had a nemesis that shared your idles for a just society? Have you ever had a nemesis that was someone you could completely trust turned into your enemy? Have you ever seen your nemesis destroy your very home right in front of your very eyes because of his lust for power? Have you ever had a nemesis that was someone who you once consider a brother? I had. You must understand this is man is a demon from my past and I must be the one to defeat him."

Everyone in the guild just froze at those questions he asked. They never had experience something like that in their entire lives. Seeing that Optimus had, they couldn't find the words to say they were sorry.

Mirajane felt sorry for Optimus. She couldn't believe that Optimus had that kind of history with Megatron. The pain of someone you very trust and your very home destroy could change a person completely, but it would seem that Optimus was still himself. She finally understood why she felt comfortable around him because he had lost someone that he once knew. She had lost her little sister so long ago. She slowly spoke, "Optimus…"

Erza just stared at Optimus with sympathy. She knew what it was like losing someone you trusted completely. She never would imagine that she and Optimus had faced similar trauma. She wonders how he could still continue to move forward despite carrying that huge burden on his shoulders. She slowly spoke to herself, "How strong are you Optimus and how can you continue to move forward?"

Makarov just looked at him with shock. That man he just fought was someone he used to call a brother. Makarov couldn't imagine the pain it must had been to find out that your very brother destroy your home. Makarov looked down and slowly spoke, "I am sorry Optimus; I did not mean to bring up a painful subject."

"It is alright Master, but you have my words that I will do everything in my power to make sure that Megatron will not hurt any of our members again. You have my words."

Makarov nodded, "I trust you Optimus, but I expect you to tell us everything that happens between you and Megatron along with your entire life tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Yes, I promise. I'll be heading home now." Optimus slowly walked toward the doors leaving the guild in a confusing atmosphere.

Natsu then shouted at the Master, "Why do you want him to tell about his life Master!? Can't you see that he had faced terrible events that can cause him to feel pain on the inside!?"

Gray nodded, "Yeah he is right! Why do you want to learn more about his life!?"

Makarov spoke, "Optimus was planning to tell us anyway. He felt like it is time to tell us his entire story." Everyone just stared at the door and wonders what kind of history he had.

Meanwhile Megatron was opening his eyes and found out he was in a bedroom. He rose from the bed and noticed he was wearing a gray t-shirt and had a necklace that had insignia of the Decepticons in purple. He then heard the door opened up and a couple of guards. He asked a question, "Who are you and where am I?"

One of the guards spoke, "Master Jellal wish to see you."

Megatron narrowed his eyes at them and said, "Fine." He followed the guards until he reached into a dark throne room that had a large light blue crystal in the center of the room. The guards left Megatron while a new voice appeared, "Welcome to the Tower of Heaven sir."

Megatron walked around the crystal and noticed a man who was wearing a whitish blue shirt under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges. His face was covered by his hood so Megatron couldn't tell what he look like. He narrowed his eyes at him, "Thanks, now how did I get here?"

"You were riding a strange vehicle and you passed out when you came to my throne room. You must have a difficult battle to be that bang up."

"I see, so tell me what do you want from me?" The man was about to say something, but Megatron cut him off, "Do not bother trying to play dumb with me. I can tell by your voice. You want something from me, so say it."

Jellal laughed darkly, "I see you want to cut to the chase. First of all my name is Jellal Fernandes. What is yours?"

"Megatron."

"Hmm, catchy. Megatron I want you to join me?"

"I'm not interested. Now I will take my leave."

He was about to leave when Jellal grabbed one of his arms and forced him to face him, "You see that's a problem. You are too powerful of a player to be freelancing."

"Why do you need me?"

Jellal let go of him and raised a hand which caused an image to appear on the crystal. It started to show the recent battle between Optimus and Megatron. Jellal started to talk, "I saw your battle between the Hyperion and I must say it was quite a show."

"Hyperion?"

"Optimus the Hyperion; that is his nickname that the people gave him."

Megatron laughed, "Really now. He haven't change one bit. Always helping the weak."

Jellal smirked, "So tell me do you want to have your revenge on Optimus because I know how to force to come to you."

Megatron raised an eyebrow, "I am listening."

Jellal rose his hand again which caused the stone to show the picture of Erza, "This is girl is needed to complete my plan. Her name is Erza Scarlet and she seems to be working a lot with Optimus. If we capture her then he will come to you."

"Hmm very well I will work with you not under you."

"That is fine with me."

Then a guard came through the doors and kneeled to Jellal, "Master Jellal, Jose is heading toward Fairy Tail."

Megatron then remembered the weakling he crushed before when he first arrived here. He turned to Jellal, "Tell me Jellal, how much time do you need before commencing your plan?"

"A couple more days, why?"

Megatron summoned his Fusion Cannon and fired it at the ceiling, "I have a way to buy you some time, if you want me too?"

Jellal smirked, "Yes do what you want." He watched him summoning his strange vehicle and flew right out of here. Jellal smirked even wider, "This will work perfectly. Enjoy being used Megatron because you are just a mere pawn in my plan."

Meanwhile Megatron looked back at the tower and spoke, "How stupid do you think I am Jellal? If you think you can use me then think again. You are just going to be a pawn in my game. Besides that tower of yours is giving off a huge amount of Energon. All its need is powerful blast of energy to transform it into crystal." Megatron then created a magical circle that had a keyboard on it. He pressed a few buttons and a holographic picture of his throne room back on New Kaon where Starscream, Knock Out, Soundwave, and Shockwave were just standing around. He spoke in his serious tone, "Decepticons do you hear me."

The four turned to the holographic window and kneeled. Knock Out spoke first, "Yes Lord Megatron."

"Good because I have discovered a place that is giving off a huge amount of Energon. I'll send you the coordinates."

Soundwave got up and started to press a few buttons on a holographic keyboard that appeared. Soon an image appeared next to the window and revealed the Tower of Heavens. Next to it was an Energon meter that was showing a huge amount of it within the tower.

Starscream bowed his head, "Amazing Lord Megatron that you are able to discover just a huge amount of Energon in less than a day."

"However it still need something to activate it, but I will find a way. On to more pressing matters, Shockwave."

"Yes my Lord."

"I want to make a machine that will channel the Energon into energy so we can use it to restore Cybertron's core."

The Decepticons stared at their Master with shock. Starscream was the first to speak, "Um Master are you sure that is wise?"

"This world is giving off a huge amount of Energon with it we shall restore Cybertron's core and soon the entire universe. This will be the dawn of the Decepticons' ultimate victory."

Shockwave nodded his head, "I shall start building this machine right away my Master. Besides, this project is going to be a challenge."

"Good. I will contact you later." Megatron unsummon his magic circle and looked to the horizon, "Optimus no matter what form you take and how many dare to try to kill you. The only one who is going to kill you is me alone. Once you are gone, then no one shall stand in my way!"

Meanwhile Optimus was walking to Fairy Tail wondering how they would react when they discover he was from another world and he was an autonomous robotic organism. However he was more concern about Megatron. He slowly spoke to himself, "What are you planning Megatron?" Optimus stood in front of the guild and took a deep breath before opening the door. He entered the building and slowly walks. He noticed Mirajane at the bar and decided to check on her. When he arrived he spoke to her, "Mirajane how are you feeling?"

Mirajane turned around and smiled, "Okay. What about you?"

"I had gone through worst. So where is the master?"

"I'm right here." Optimus turned to see the Master sitting next to him drinking a mug fill with lemonade. He finished his drink and spoke, "Are you ready to tell us your story?"

Optimus then noticed the entire guild were facing him and was ready to listen. He turned to the Master, "Yes I am. To start off, I am not from this planet. I am from another dimension from another planet. I came to this world by a machine that can transport anyone or anything across the stars. I was force to destroy it and the power of my saber combine with its transportation range it sent me into this world."

Everyone was silence from the words he said. The only one who was not surprise was the Master. He slowly spoke, "It would seem that the theory of other dimensions is true now. So Optimus what is the name of your planet?"

"Cybertron…"

"Cybertron, what kind of a name is that?" Natsu shouted.

"For a human it does not sound right, but the truth is that I am not a human. I am called a Transformer."

"A Transformer?" Lucy asked a couple of times.

"To put it simpler I am an…" he was about to finish when an explosion was heard from behind the building. Everyone rushed toward the door that leads to the back of the building. When they were outside they saw Jose with his Shade army that was twice as larger than before. Optimus summoned his armor, helmet, and his Cybertronian sword before he shouted, "Jose are you here to fight us again? The war is over there is no reason to fight."

Jose shouted at him, "No reason!? You humiliated me and my guild. You must pay for this Optimus! My army attack Optimus!" Soon the Shade army began their attack toward Optimus while Jose made a barrier to around the guild behind Optimus.

Mirajane and Erza punch the barrier before shouting, "Optimus!"

Optimus charged straight toward them and summoned his Path Blaster. He fired at the Shades in the sky a couple of time before a few surrounded him. Optimus swung his sword at them while shooting those behind him or the Shade he destroyed. Optimus jumped off from one of them and threw his sword at it. He quickly summoned his second Path Blaster and started to shoot at any enemies that were in sight. He did it for a while until one Shade was about to attack him. Optimus made a sideways spin jump while unsummoning one of his Path Blaster in order to grab his sword that was on the ground. When he was on his feet, he swung at the Shade that attacked him. However he was surrounded all the sudden.

Jose then smiled evilly and commanded, "Finish him off!" Out of the blues purple beam bullets came from the sky and destroyed a few Shades. He turned to the sky and saw a strange flying vehicle, "What the hell is that!?"

Optimus stared at it and saw someone jumped off of it before it disappears. He saw a familiar armor figure and slowly muttered, "Megatron…"

Megatron landed on the ground with his Fusion Cannon on his right forearm and his Cybertronian sword in his left hand. He noticed Jose and glared at him, "Did you not get my warning, weakling?"

"Like I give a crap about it! Now I can have my revenge on both of you! My army, attack that man too!"

Optimus and Megatron glared at each other before they were force to be back to back. The two warriors soon began firing their guns for a bit while moving to sides a bit. Megatron stabbed a Shade and threw it to the ground follow by Optimus was covering him with his gun. Optimus stabbed a Shade and threw it to the side. Without his attention a Shade tried to sneak up behind him, but Megatron kicked it just in time. The two warriors noticed more Shades were coming from the sides they were looking at and covered each other. The two then unsummon their blasters and relied on the swordsmanship. The two were slicing the enemies while giving each space. Unconsciously the two performed the exact same techniques at the same time. When they sliced their last Shade, the two stepped back and bumped into each other. First they glared at each other for a bit before they return to battle against the Shades.

Meanwhile the entire guild was just staring at the two warriors. They heard that they were once brothers, but now they were enemies. However the two were working together as a team and they were in sync with each other. The only question they had in mind was how are they able to work together despite having a fight to the death yesterday.

Erza and Mirajane couldn't believe their eyes. The two wonders how the two could put aside their differences and just work together. Normally that would be impossible, but they were seeing it right in front of their very eyes. The two ladies slowly spoke, "How can they work together?"

Jose watched how his army was being defeated by just two men and grinded his teeth. He then shouted to his remaining Shades, "Combine with me my army!" Soon Jose was surrounded by Shades and took a shape. Jose was surrounded by a dark aura and had four large dark fists behind him. He then started to laugh, "This will be the end of you two!"

Megatron and Optimus nodded to each before unsummon their swords and guns in order to summon their Star Sabers. Jose had his large fists attack them, but the two spin jumped backwards. When the two landed the two's swords began to glow and the two made a vertical beam slashed that somehow combine together to form a large gray beam slash. Jose was hit by the slash and was engulfed in an explosion. Soon Jose landed on the ground hard and started to twitch.

Megatron unsummon his sword and chuckled, "It is rather ironic. Last time I check, you were trying to extinguish my Spark."

Optimus unsummon his sword and spoke, "That option still remains in play."

"I would expect no less from you Optimus."

Erza and Mirajane could tell those two were about to fight so they hurried in front of Optimus. Erza summoned a sword and was ready to fight.

Megatron laughed, "Relax human. I am not here to fight Optimus Prime, not today. Soon we will fight Optimus. For now farewell." Meagtron summoned his vehicle and jumped on it.

Optimus watch him vanish in the horizon before turning to the guild and a familiar frog like human in front of them. Optimus unsummon his helmet, "Does the council wish to see me?" The frog like human nodded yes. Optimus turned to Erza and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the key to Vector Sigma and handed it to her, "Erza this will explain my entire story just use your magic to activate it, okay?"

"Alright Optimus. Good luck with the council."

"Thanks," he replied before following the frog like human.

Later on everyone was in the guild and Erza was holding the key of Vector Sigma in her hands. She turned to the guild, "Well, let us see if this key can do." She focused her magic into the key and soon it began to glow. Soon the key's beautiful light filled the entire room and engulfed the guild. When they opened their eyes they were standing in the sky with the clouds in the air. Erza slowly spoke, "Where are we?"

Soon a loud robotic voice appeared, "Welcome humans."

Everyone turned up to see a shadow large mechanical hovering over them. Everyone started to freak put like crazy while shouting out. Lucy was the first to scream, "What a giant!"

Gray then shouted, "What the hell is that!?"

Natsu then roared, "Who cares let fight it!"

The shadowy figure then spoke, "Oh, sorry I did not mean to scare you all. Let me take a form that will make you people feel comfortable." Soon he was engulfed by a bright light for a bit before it dimed down. Coming out of the light a very old man that had an extremely long white beard. He was wearing a red and purple clothing that was a mixture of a librarian and priest. His eyes were a shiny blue color. The elder brushed his bear for a bit, "This shall do the trick. My name is Alpha Trion."

Erza then slowly repeated his name, "Alpha Trion…"

Alpha Trion noticed the key in her hands, "I see that Optimus had handed you miss the key."

"You know Optimus Prime?" she asked.

"Yes because I am his mentor."

Everyone yelled out loud, "WHAT!?"

"Optimus was about to tell what a Transformer was, but he was interrupted. A Transformer is an autonomous robotic organism. Just like Optimus I am one too. That giant form of mine was my Transformer form."

Everyone was having a hard time to take in the fact that Optimus was not human and he came from another planet. Master Makarov cleared his throat, "Okay then how about you tell us about Optimus' history?"

"Very well then, I shall begin the true story of Optimus Prime and how he came into this world." Soon the entire sky began to glow and revealed a space background with a large mechanical planet. Alpha Trion began to speak, "This is Optimus and mine home world, Cybertron. Our story begins when Optimus was not always a Prime. To be more precise he was not always Optimus either."

"What do you mean?" Mirajane asked.

"His name was not always Optimus his original name was Orion Pax and he wasn't always a warrior."

Lucy blinked a couple of times, "Then what was he then?"

"He was once a clerk in the Hall of Records in a city call Iacon."

Natsu then spoke while scratching his head, "He was a librarian? How did he become a warrior?"

"Yes he was almost like a librarian. I was getting to that part. Now sit back, relax, and let this elder tell you a story."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Origins part 1**

Everyone listen closely to what Alpha Trion had to say. He cleared his throat before speaking, "I trust that Optimus told you all about the Thirteen and our Gods, yes?"

Erza nodded, "Yes he did. Why do you ask?"

"Hmm I see he did not tell you that he was train under one of them."

Everyone's eyes with shock, "He was train under one, who!?"

"You are looking at him."

The entire guild was extremely shock to see one of the Thirteen standing right in front of them. However Gray remained unconvinced, "Hold on a damn minute! Optimus said that those guys appeared a long time ago. So how are you one of them?"

"Transformers have longer life span than humans does. So that is why. Our Sparks which you may compare it to a soul is what keeps us alive for so long before joining the Allspark. The Allspark is where our spirits go to rest in peace."

"Oh I see," Gray replied.

"Anyway after we defeated Unicron, we watch over the planet making sure that everything is in order. As time pass only I remain alive and watch my home grow well rich until that day."

Mirajane blinked a couple of times, "What day?"

"The day when the Great War began."

"Great War?" Levy asked.

"Before I get into that I must explain how it all started. Before the war started our civilization had grown extremely rich during the Golden Age." While he spoke the background changed into a city where floating vehicles were in the sky, the city was shiny, and the giant robots were moving. Then it revealed a large building where an image of his robot form was standing on a balcony with a robot that had red armor on the top and blue armor for the bottom. Alpha Trion continued, "During the time I stayed in the Hall of Records, staying away from society. I then decided to have an apprentice to take my place when my time is up. My apprentice is the man that is next to me down there."

Everyone faced down and recognized the man was Optimus. However he did not look like a warrior, but a regular person who never had a fight in their life. Lucy then asked a question, "So what did Optimus do in this Hall of Records anyway?"

"He was to watch over the relics and artifacts of the Ancient and take care of them. Also, he keeps the history of Cybertron intact. During the time he was there Orion began studying the history and began to worry."

Cana then spoke, "Worry about what?"

"He worried about the current corruptions that were occurring in high places. Orion became inspire by the words and ideas of a gladiator." Soon the background changed into an arena which had a large space monster on the ground while a Cybertronian with gray armor was standing on top of it. The warrior raised his sword while the crowd cheered for him. Alpha Trion spoke slowly, "This warrior name himself after one of the Thirteen Primes, Megatronus."

Erza's eyes widen when she heard the name and asked him a question, "Hold on, are you saying that this gladiator is Megatron!?"

"Yes," soon the background revealed Megatron standing on top of a balcony with a hand in the air with a large number of fists in the air too, "this gladiator vowed to challenge Cybertron leadership and demand that all Cybertronian be treated as equal. Soon Megatron turn revolutionary rapidly and gather loyal followers. Orion began corresponding with him, comparing ideals to ensure that their new way of life will be perfect. Soon the two headed toward the High Council to discuss their ideas for a just society. Megatronus decided to shorten his name before the political first, which led him to be called Megatron."

Natsu then shouted, "How the hell is this important for Optimus!?"

"It is because this is changed both Orion and Megatron's fate." The background changed into a giant council room where Orion and Megatron were at the bottom while the members of council were on above them. "Soon Megatron appeared before the High Council to propose his vision of a just society. It was here that he began to reveal his true colors. Proclaiming the needs to overthrow the old guards with force and arrogantly demanding to be name the next Prime. However Orion did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice. The Sparks and minds of the High Council were moved by Orion's words. Here for the first time in Cybertron's Golden Age stood someone worthy of being a Prime, but the honor could only truly be achieve by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership."

Laxus raised an eyebrow, "Matrix of Leadership, what the hell is that?"

"It is a vessel of pure energy; the collective wisdom of the Primes."

Mirajane asked a question, "So where is it exactly? I haven't seen Optimus holding or summon it."

"Ah, but he does hold it. Not outside, but inside."

Natsu then shout, "Enough with the riddle damn it! Where is it!?"

"Calm down young man. It is no riddle. Optimus carries it within him."

Elfman then spoke, "Really!? So are you saying it is a part of him!?" Alpha Trion nodded yes to him while Elfman muttered, "Wow."

Erza then examined the key and asked a question, "This is another thing that Optimus never carries it around or take out. What is this thing anyway?"

Happy raised a paw, "Maybe it is important item to Optimus, aye?"

Lucy slapped herself in the face, "Oh sure like that key is so important?"

Alpha Trion chuckled a little, "Actually the cat is right."

Happy slowly spoke, "I am?"

Then everyone else said, "He is?"

"That key," he pointed to it, "is the Key to Vector Sigma."

Erza replied in a confusing tone, "The what?"

"That key is one of the most important relics of all of Cybertron. You see Vector Sigma is the repository of the wisdom of the Primes. However it can only be access by a Prime or one chosen by a Prime."

Lucy walked over to Erza and examined the key, "Are you saying that Erza is like some honorary Prime?"

"In a way, yes."

Erza's face turned as red as the color of her hair. She was extremely surprise that she was given such important item even though they knew each other for a few weeks.

Alpha Trion cleared his throat, "I was saying with his ambitions swatter Megatron sever all ties with Orion and the High Council. He then came to rage war to all who opposed him with his growing army of followers which he name Decepticons." The background then showed a burning city and a slaughtering of citizens led by Megatron. "Megatron vowed to claim the Matrix for himself wherever it might lies."

Fairy Tail looked around to see the destruction that Megatron created and couldn't believe their eyes. One man could cause this much destruction was unbelievable. People say that they cause a huge amount of destruction all the time, but this scale of it was beyond what they could do. Master Makarov broke the silence, "What happens next?"

Everyone turned to Alpha Trion and listen carefully, "Over time warfare consumed Cybertron; poisoning the planet to its very core." The background transformed into a large mechanical tunnel where Optimus was running. "Orion journey to the core, hoping to reverse the ill effects. He soon found himself in the presence of our life giver himself; Primus. This is where Orion becomes Optimus; the last of the Primes."

Out of nowhere a godly voice appeared while Optimus stood in front of the core, "_Orion Pax I am glad that you try so desperately to help reverse the effects to save Cybertron, but I am afraid my Spark is too corrupted."_

Orion spoke in concern tone, "_I'm too late_?"

"_I can survive if I shut down my system completely…, but I cannot produce anymore Energon in the meantime. I do not know how long your supply will last, but when it is gone there only one choice for you and your kinds to do._"

"_Then we must send some Energon off world and be prepared to leave our home in order to survive."_

Jet blinked a couple of times, "Energon, what the heck is that?"

"Energon is the life blood of the Transformers. It provides our fuel, our ammos, and our life force. It is what keeps us alive" Alpha Trion replied.

"_Orion you are the hope that the people need to rise against the darkness. You must rise to embrace your destiny and accept the consequences of your actions of being the leader of the Autobots. They need a Prime to light their darkest hour. Do you accept this responsibility, Orion Pax?_"

"_I do._"

"_Behold, the Matrix of Leadership_." Soon the Matrix appeared from the core and headed toward Orion who was starting to float. The Matrix then combined with Orion which caused him to be engulfed by a huge light. The light shined even brighter when the godly voice announced, "_Cybertron will recognized you as the new Prime. Keeper of the Matrix. Defender of the free and truth. Protector of the weak. Leader of the Autobots. On this day forward you will no longer be call Orion Pax. You are now Optimus; the last of the Primes_." When the light vanishes it revealed Optimus who was ready for battle. The godly voice started to sound even lower while was speaking, "_Go Optimus Prime, led the Autobots and protect your comrades. When you leave, never stop moving forward help those who are in needs. Farwell, Optimus Prime. Till all are one_."

Optimus watch as the core shut down and slowly spoke, "_I will not fail you Primus_."

Everyone was amazed how he became a Prime and how huge of an honor it must have been to be given it by a God. Lucy noticed the word_ Autobots_ in the sentence and turned to Alpha Trion, "Alpha Trion, what is an Autobot?"

"You see during the war there were two sides; Autobots and Decepticons." He then created the symbols of the two sides in midair, "Optimus is the leader of the Autobots; they value all species while they uphold justice and freedom throughout the universe. Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons; they do not value the lives of other species and they live for conquering the universe."

Laxus laughed a little, "Are you telling me that Megatron plan to control the entire universe that seems impossible. I mean how big is his army is?"

"Half of the entire planet's population."

Laxus' eyes widen, "What?"

"The planet was divided into two groups and each side had half of the population. There was no war free zone. The entire planet was a battlefield."

Laxus slowly spoke, "You are joking?"

Alpha Trion snapped his fingers and showed the guild the planet being lighten up in some places including in space. He continued to explain, "This war did not stay on the ground of Cybertron, but in space and other planets. Their war was so massive and great they label it as the Great War."

Erza gulped hard before talking, "How long did this war last?"

"It had ended eons after the first day of it. However the war between the two sides still rages on even as we speak. I show you some of Optimus' battles during the war, but it might be too much for some of you. Do you which to proceed?" They nodded yes to him and Alpha Trion made a series of visions of Optimus either doing battle or doing something else.

One image showed Optimus battling a group of the enemies and was killing them with either his sword or blaster. The next one showed him in a base with a couple of his comrades that were in different colors. The red armor one was Ironhide, the white armor one was Jazz, the next one was wearing red and white armor which he was call Jetfire, and the last one was wearing blue armor that had little bit of red on it his name was Ultra Magnus. The third one had him talking to a silver and gold warrior who was a little taller than him name Grimlock. The fourth one showed him helping a wounded troop while the trooper was telling him that they failed to hold the line. The last one showed Optimus in front of an army and was leading them to battle. All the rest of the images showed either Optimus battling a stranger or battling Megatron to the death.

Everyone in the guild couldn't believe what he went through. The eons of participating in the war and the losses of so many of his comrades. They couldn't believe how many times he and Megatron battle like that. Even without their sabers they still had intense battles against each other.

Alpha Trion spoke in his calm voice, "When the time came for them to leave their planet, Optimus headed toward a planet call Earth. Where he connected the species of that planet and established an alliance with them."

Gajeel asked a question, "What kind of species were they?"

"Humans…"

The entire guild all shouted, "Humans!"

"Yes however unlike your world this one does not rely on magic. They rely on their technology instead."

Gray took his turn to speak, "So did Optimus come alone to this planet?"

"No he was with a small team." He snapped his fingers and showed an imagine of him with his team. He pointed to the robot that was large and wore green armor, "This one here name is Bulkhead. He may not be the most agile or the smartest bot, but his brute strength make up for it. The medic and brains of his team is cover by Ratchet, the bot in white and orange. Though he is the oldest of the team and not the most outgoing; he brings his A-game when the team needs it." The next one he pointed to was a blue bot whose was the shortest of the team, "This one is Arcee. Do not be fooled by her size because she is a skill warrior who can really leave a mark."

Most of the guys in the guild started to sweat nervously because of what he said about her. It sounded like this female was as fearsome and powerful as Erza. They wondered how Optimus manage to work with her. The females were impressed that this Arcee was that strong despite her size.

Alpha Trion pointed to the bot that was wearing yellow armor, "This bot name is Bumblebee. He is the team scout. Unlike the rest of the team he does not use any words to talk."

"How come?" Natsu asked.

"You see Bumblebee's voice box was torn out during the war when he was beaten to death. Luckily a field medic managed to save him, but he couldn't save his voice."

"Oh I see," Natsu said while scratching behind his head.

Alpha Trion then pointed to a white bot and he had red and regular and light blue color on his armor, "This youngster is Smokescreen. He is young eager bot who dreams to become a great warrior someday like Optimus. The second white bot here is Wheeljack; he is the roughest member of the team and he is a master of explosive devices. This guy in red and had horns on his head is name Cliffjumper; he used to be a member of his team."

Lucy then blinked a couple of times, "Used to be a member, what happen to him?"

"He died in battle." His answer gave the entire guild a shock. Alpha Trion snapped his fingers which changed the background to a desert with a road where a red and blue truck was driving at a high speed.

For some reason Natsu started to feel motion sickness from just seeing the truck. Gray glared at him, "How the hell can you get sick by just looking at a vehicle!?"

Soon a female robotic voice appeared, "_Arcee to Optimus. The Cons are back. Cliff might be scrap soon_."

"_Understood. Ratchet do you have Cliffjumper's coordinates?"_

Then an elderly bot voice spoke_, "I'm lock on his signal Optimus, but our team is scatter across time zones."_

"_Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee rendezvous back at base and prepare to ground bridge." _

Mirajane blinked a couple of times, "Ground bridge?"

"A ground bridge is a scaled-down version of a space bridge. A ground bridge can transport anyone to any place on the planet, but it cannot transport that person on a moving object or into space. A space bridge can transport anyone anywhere in the galaxy" Alpha Trion explained.

The next scene was a forest with a large crater while a blue/green vortex appeared. Soon cars came out of it and began to transforms into giant robots. Three of the four summoned their blasters while Optimus came out of the vortex and transformed before summoning his blaster.

Optimus looked around before he unsummons his blaster, "_An untapped Energon deposit…"_

Soon the rest of them walked toward him while Bulkhead spoke, _"What's left of it."_

"_The first Decepticon activity in three years" _Ratchet replied.

"_That we know of", _Optimus' mouth guards moved to the side of his face, _"if they are scouting for Energon they are preparing for__** his **__return."_

The Autobots walked toward the crater before Arcee and Bumblebee went ahead of them. The two jumped down into the hole before Acree narrowing her eyes. Then her eyes widen we she discovered a familiar horn in the ground. She picked it up while she spoke in a sad tone, _"No…"_

"_Ratchet can you track his position?"_ Optimus asked.

Ratchet raised his right arm when a part of it opened up to reveal a scanner with five life signatures. However the fifth one vanished which caused his eyes to widen, _"No… Cliffjumper's life signal just went offline…"_

Soon the scene changed into desert with mountains. On the tallest mountain with the sun is setting the Autobots were standing in a circle while Optimus was giving a speech, "_We must not allow our anger over the loss of Cliffjumper to cloud our judgment. As of today, only we five Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron, to any Autobots in any galaxy seeking harmony, to human kind," _Arcee stepped forward and slowly placed the horn in the center of the circle, "_and we owe it the memory of our fallen comrade to survive. Arcee…"_

She started to walk, "_With Cliff_ _gone standing around here sulking won't bring him back. Unless anyone minds I think I get to protecting human kind." _She then transforms into a motorcycle and drove off.

Ratchet then spoke, "_Optimus helping humans will only result in more tragic."_

"_Your opinion is noted."_

The scene changed into a large base which caused the guild to be impressed. Meanwhile Arcee was finishing her report to Optimus who was on a terminal, "_And the Cons will have been scrap metal if I hadn't been distracted by the humans."_

"_Humans?" _He then heard Bumblebee beeping before speaking again_, "Two boys…"_

"_I guess one thing happen then this happen… I don't know. We were a little busy at the time."_

"_If the Decepticons are targeting us; anyone who proceeds as our allies will be a grave risk."_

Next the scene showed the Autobots gathering together with three humans. One was a sixteen years old boy who had black hair and was wearing jeans along with a grey t-shirt that had long sleeves with it. The second one was a fifteen years old girl who was an Asian that had a mixture of black and pink hair. The last kid was a short boy who had glasses and light brown hair.

Soon Optimus appeared in front of them and began to speak, "_We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots."_

Soon the oldest of the humans stepped forward, "_Why are you here?"_

"_To protect your planet from the Decepticons."_

Arcee turned to the human, "_The jokers who tried to bump us off last night."_

"_Okay, why are they here?"_ the teen asked.

Optimus crouched down with one knee and explained, "_A fair question Jack. In part they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil wars."_

"_Why were you fighting a war?" _asked the little human.

"_For most; over control of our world's supply of Energon. The fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endure for centuries. In the beginning I fought alongside one who I consider a brother, but in war ideals can be corrupted and it was thus that Megatron lost his way."_

"_So why does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?"_

"_Megatron had not been seen or heard from in some time, but if his return is imminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic. Now since you know of our existence I fears of last night that the Decepticons knows of yours. It is best to keep you under our watch until we can determine our enemies' intentions."_

Ratchet pointed out, "_Optimus we all due respect, but the humans are in danger here than anywhere. They have no protected shell. If they get under foot they will go squish."_

"_Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step."_ Soon an alarm went off for a bit while quickly explained to the kids the only other person was Agent Fowler and he only shows up when there are issues. The children quickly hide before a chubby African American wearing a suit appeared from the elevator.

"_Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender-benders, a three hours traffic jam, and a particular note numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown mix and a black and yellow custom muscle car. So anything care to get rid of from your tin chest Prime?"_

"_We have the situation under control Agent Fowler."_

"_They're back aren't they?"_

"_If you are referring to the Decepticons, I had doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."_

"_Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon."_

"_Hear me Agent Fowler we are your best and possibly your only defense the Decepticons threat."_

"_Say you…"_

Then Bulkhead shouted_, "Hey fleshy, did anyone get splatter on that free way?"_ He then grabbed an equipment,_ "Team Prime knows when to use force," _Next he squeezed it while speaking, _"and how much force."_

As soon as he broke it Ratchet complained, _"Bulkhead I needed that!"_

"_Enough" _Optimus ordered. _"Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condom life widespread human causalities Agent Fowler. I however cannot."_

"_Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime; under the radar." _He walked toward the elevator and gave his final statement before the doors closed, _"Or I will."_

Bulkhead muttered, _"Pretty big bearings for a human."_

"_Agent Fowler is concern for his world Bulkhead. As he should be."_

A few minutes past before Ratchet snorted, _"Blasted Earth tech! Cliffjumper's signal just pop back online."_

"_How is that possible?"_ Optimus questioned.

"_It isn't. Another bug; the system is fill with them."_

Arcee spoke out, "_If there any chance that Cliff is alive…"_

Optimus interrupted her, "_Ratchet prepare sick bay. We may need it."_

"_Hey, what can we do?"_ asked the young teenage girl.

"_Remain with Ratchet."_ This caused her and Ratchet to make a disappointment sighed.

Soon the ground bridge was activated and Optimus gave an order, "_Autobots roll out."_ Soon he and the other three bots transformed into their vehicle mode with the portal shutting behind them. Soon they came out of the portal and reverted back to their robot mode with their guns.

Bulkhead quickly stated, "_Energon mine…"_

"_Judging by its scale, the Decepticons had been tunneling here for quite some time."_

The girls of the guild were admiring the beauty of the giant blue crystals and were starting to talk about how good it looks on them. Lucy then asked Alpha Trion a question, "What are these?"

"These are Energon crystals. They are made from powerful raw Energon, but they are extremely unstable. If any of them get hit by a high temperature attack it causes them to explode."

Soon sudden flashes of light appeared in the mine which caused the guild's attention. When they went over there while the Autobots were hiding behind a bunch of rocks, they saw purple Vehicons mining the Energon.

Optimus arose and spoke, "_Let's find Cliffjumper." _The Vehicons noticed them and started to fire their blasters while some of them used their drillers to charge. Bulkhead summoned his wrecking ball and forced the driller to the side while the other Autobots continued their fire. Arcee made her charged while dodging lasers blast from the enemies. She jumped into the air and made a spin to dodge before firing at the Con that was shooting at her. She delivered a kick to one of them and jumped off of him quickly before landing on a Con. She positioned her feet next to the Con's neck and spin into the air with the Con's head too. Meanwhile Bumblebee undid his transformation from his vehicle mode after he drove up a rocky ramp and was flying in the air. He started to fire in the air for a bit, but soon landed on one of the Cons. Then he quickly rolled to the side to dodge the drill which was facing upward by Optimus before he fired at it. While he was running forward and firing; Bulkhead came along in his vehicle mode and crashed into the Con that was behind Optimus. He quickly transformed and summoned his wrecking ball in order to give the Con the finishing blow.

Master Makarov was impressed by how strong Optimus' team was. Though they were few in numbers, their skills and power made up for it. He was also impressed by the bond they shared. Not knowing if might be a trap or not, but they still want to believe that their comrade was still alive. He brushed his beard, "Optimus you have a strong team."

Every single boy in the guild started to sweat nervously because how powerful and skill Arcee was. There was no doubt about it that Arcee was just as powerful and scary as Erza.

For the last Con with a drill, Bulkhead smashed it and sent the Con flying combine with Optimus firing his gun at the Con. The Autobots started to walk slowly while reinforcement arrived and were ready to fire. Optimus ran a little, "_Maximum over drive." _Soon the Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and were ramming into them like crazy while driving. The Autobots continued to drive until they reached the end of the cave before transforming into their robot forms and took cover behind a bunch of metal crates while examining the large mine.

Bulkhead whistled a little, _"Quite an operation." _As soon as he finished his sentence the Decepticons started to fire at them. The Autobots quickly summoned their guns and began firing back.

Arcee noticed a familiar bot above, "_It's Cliff. I have a visual."_

"_We'll cover you. Go!" _Optimus replied.

Arcee quickly nodded and hurried to rescue Cliff by transforming into her vehicle mode. Meanwhile Natsu was getting more motion sickness just by seeing the motorcycle. Gray growled at Natsu, "You are so pathetic Natsu!"

Soon a roar came out of nowhere which caused Optimus to look at the one was creating it and saw Cliffjumper falling. Optimus rushed upward a little stick up his hand out while his eyes widen. He watched Cliffjumper crashed to the ground then to Arcee.

Next a dark laughter appeared and the Autobots looked up to see Megatron's first lieutenant, Starscream. He settled down for a bit, "_Prime… I would stick around, but I have to jet." _He then dropped a device into an Energon pile before leaping into the air and transforming into his jet mode.

"_The joint is going to blow!" _Bulkhead shouted.

Optimus gave an order, "_Autobots roll out!" _The Autobots quickly transformed and headed back into the cave with a blue explosion following right behind them. After a little bit of driving Optimus contacted Ratchet, "_Ratchet, bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates now!" _Then a familiar vortex appeared and they quickly entered it with the explosion too. Soon they saw Ratchet, who was ready to close the bridge, and the kids in the base. Optimus quickly transformed and place a hand on the ground and made a quick turn before the bridge closed with the explosion with it.

Ratchet spoke in a concern tone, "_Cutting it a little close don't you think? What about Cliffjumper?"_

The Autobots looked down for a moment before Optimus spoke, "_Arcee what did you see?"_

Arcee slowly spoke in her calm, but freak out tone, "_Not Cliff at least not anymore. He was mutated, butchered like… like something from the Cons' experiments during the war." _She then collapsed a little, but she was able to grab a crate to prevent her fall. Bumblebee beeped a little before Arcee then spoke, "_I'm fine; just dizzy."_

Arcee quickly sat down on the crate while Ratchet began to scan her to see what was wrong. Soon his scanner detected something on Arcee's left hand, _"What is this?"_

Everyone took a look and saw a dark liquefy substance on the top of her hand. Arcee placed a hand on her head, "_Don't know Cliff was cover in it… leak in it."_

Ratchet quickly took a sample of it and ordered Arcee to take a bath. Meanwhile Optimus was talking to the children. He turned to the Autobots, "_Bulkhead, accompany Miko home and maintain convert surveillance in vehicle form."_

"_Curb side duty, got it" _Bulkhead replied.

"_Bumblebee you'll watch over Raf. Ratchet…"_

"_Busy."_

"_Arcee you'll accompany Jack."_

Arcee made a fake sigh, "_Still dizzy."_

"_You're fine, say your physician" _Ratchet stated.

Master Makarov chuckled a little because the female warrior could handle a battle, but not watching over a human. He slowly muttered, "Kids these days, they all love fighting more than babysitting."

The scene showed Optimus walking in the main room of the base with Ratchet who was about to be attack by a small robot. Optimus called his gun and blasted the little bot followed by a stomp on it.

Ratchet pointed at the bot, "_And stay broken! Now what could have caused that!?"_

"_I have a grave suspicion Ratchet… Dark Energon."_

Erza turned to Alpha Trion, "What is Dark Energon?"

"Dark Energon is the anti-spark of our life force. It is made of pure darkness and evil itself. It also has another name."

Mirajane then spoke, "What is that?"

"The Blood of Unicron…"

Everyone in the guild's eyes widen with shock. This Dark Energon is from Unicron the Destroyer. This was hard to believe, but with all the recent surprises they had this was the biggest one of them all. Gray slowly spoke, "So what is the big deal about this stuff?"

"You'll see in a moment."

Optimus then placed the wreck little bot in a container while speaking to Ratchet, _"If the revenue that Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life. It will stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead."_

The entire guild all shouted, "It can bring back the dead!?"

"_Hmm that would account for why his life signal flickeringly coming back online, but Dark Energon? It's so scarce it supposed to be virtually non-existence. What would it be doing on Earth?"_

"_It was transported by Megatron."_

"_For what purpose?"_

"_To conquer this planet by raising an army of the undead."_

Fairy Tail was speechless at what they heard. Megatron was trying an army of the undead. To them that was impossible to do even if you were a very high skill wizard. In order for them to believe it they must see it for themselves.

Ratchet just stared at Optimus for laughing a little, "_Well Megatron would have to break quite a few toaster ovens. I mean where on this world will he be able to find that many Cybertronion dead?"_

Then the remainder of the Autobot team came in with the children. Optimus spoke in his commando voice, "_Autobots prepare to…" _He stopped speaking when he saw the children.

Arcee finished his sentence, "_Roll out?"_

"_Remain here, Rachet you'll come with me. Arcee we will be outside communication range for some time so I putting you in charge."_

"_Optimus we all due respect playing body guard is one thing, but babysitting is another. Besides Ratchet hadn't been in the field since the war."_

Ratchet spoke in a grouchy elderly folk tone, "_My system may be rusty, but my hearing is as sharp as ever."_

"_For the moment is only reconnaissance" _Optimus stated to Arcee.

"_Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?"_

"_Arcee much had change in the last twenty-four hours and we all need to adopt. Ratchet bridge us out." _Optimus and Ratchet headed toward the portal and disappeared from the base. Soon the two bots were in a canyon.

After a long time walking Ratchet broke the silence, "_Optimus, what do we hope to find here?"_

"_The site of the largest Cybertronion battlefield in this galaxy."_

"_On Earth! You must be joking?"_

"_Do you recall the period late in the war when both sides began to hide Energon spoil off world?"_

"_Of course it is the reason why Energon deposit exists on planets such as this one."_

"_It is also the reason why battles came to be waged on planets such as this one and I feared that Megatron's memories are as long as history." _After another period of walking in silence the two had arrived to their destination. In front of them was a battlefield filled with dead bodies of Cybertronion warriors.

Everyone couldn't believe how many they were and could not even begin to describe it. Ratchet soon broke the dead silence, "_For the first time in my life Optimus I had hope you were wrong."_

Soon a familiar jet appeared from the sky and transformed on the top of the canyon. Soon the dark familiar voice caused Fairy Tail to be in shock, "_Optimus been well? I see that you brought your trust watchdog. I would certain to believe he would be buried in a scrape yard by now."_

"_Why don't you invite him down here for a chat?" _Ratchet said while pounding his fist against his palm.

Optimus stared at his nemesis, "_I know why you are here Megatron."_

"_Hardly a surprise Optimus. After all you and I had been at this for a long time and your time had come to an end!" _He reached behind him and revealed a shard of Dark Energon which began to glow. He threw into the ground which started to cause the ground to crack with a deep dark cold aura coming from the cracks. Megatron began to glow before raising his hands in the air while shouting, "_Raise my army!"_

Deep within the ground the dead Cybertronion warriors began to rise from the resting place with dark purple glowing eyes. Ratchet slowly spoke, "_By the AllSpark…"_

Some of the dead grabbed their weapons, but not all of them. Each and every single one of them had a body part missing, a weapon that was stuck between their body or their body was completely messed up.

Happy quickly flew to Natsu and cried, "Natsu hold me!"

Natsu cuddled his partner while saying, "You are alright Happy. You're alright."

Juvia gave Gray a surprise hug, "Gray-sama, hold me! I'm scared!"

Gray usual complained or questions her, but he wrapped one arm around her and said, "It is okay Juvia. It's okay."

Romeo ran to his dad, "Dad I'm scared!"

Macao picked him up and held him tight, "Don't worry son I am here."

Each and every single member of Fairy Tail was froze with fear and started to sweat a little because of the raising army of the undead. The only ones were not sweating were Mirajane, Erza, Laxus, and the master. Master Makarov's eyes widen wider than the rest of the guild. In all his life he never had seen this much dark power or this kind of magic. He stared at Megatron who was still glowing and growled, "How much darkness does he possess? It is even greater than that of Zeref himself. How far will this man's lust for power go?" He then realized something, "Hold on if he control the darkness and Optimus control the light then are they destine to do battle against each other forever? If that is true then this is just the beginning. Soon this world will face its darkest hour."

Megatron then roared_, "Behold the power of Dark Energon!"_

While the undead was coming toward the bots Ratchet spoke, _"Megatron had desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors… and his very own!"_

"_Not even the dead are free from his war-mongering."_

Megatron snickered a little, _"At last…symbiosis. I can feel it; I possess complete control over my army. DESTROY THEM!"_

The army of the dead marched forward obeying their master's command. Optimus' mouth guards appeared along with his two Path Blasters and began to fire at the dead army. He was able to kill some of the dead, but some of them took the hit and continued their march.

Ratchet then shouted, _"Optimus their bodies are already blasted to death, who can we possible defeat them!?"_

Optimus fired a few more rounds before calling out, _"Ratchet retreat! Bridge yourself back to base!"_

"_No," _he answered while summoning his two swords, "_I shall stand with you Optimus. You may require a medic when this is over with." _Ratchet charged toward the army and started slicing and dicing, but soon stop when he saw an undead arm moving for a second before it shut down. "_I recommend dissection. The smaller the pieces the better!"_

Optimus hold his fire, "_Sounds advice old friend." _He then quickly changed from his guns to his swords and made his charged. When he was surrounded he started slaying the dead like crazy and thrusting his sword through their bodies.

After he took down a few of them he turned to Megatron who was still glowing, "_I had master Dark Energon. When you fall Optimus, you too shall join my army." _Optimus narrowed his eyes at him then to the army. He ran at a faster pace while slicing through each dead warrior that came near him.

The two Autobots continued their assault at the marching army for a while before they were back to back. They nearly killed half of the army and they were getting tired especially Ratchet. Ratchet was finally able to speak, "_Optimus this long prolong exposer to this much Dark Energon is sapping our strength."_

"_We cannot falter now" _Optimus encouraged him. The two charged to the army once more, but soon they were being over power. Optimus was being brought to the ground by the pile of the dead.

Ratchet shouted to him, _"OPTIMUS!" _Soon he was being brought to the ground after one of the dead bitten his arm.

Fairy Tail watched how the undead over power them and began to feel the icy claws of fear. Erza could no longer control her emotions and started to run to the pile where Optimus was, but she was stop in her track by Alpha Trion, "Get out of my way! I need to help him!"

"Calm down miss. You must remember that this already happens and besides Optimus may be down, but not out."

She turned to the pile and saw a familiar sword piercing through a dead body on top and heard a familiar war cry. Optimus then saw Ratchet getting pounded to the ground and rushed over to aid him. He blasted on of them then took the other two by the head and crashed them together. While Optimus helped Ratchet to get on his feet Megatron spoke, "_After all these years Optimus still at the top of your game. My legion; FINISH THEM!"_

Optimus summoned his swords while Ratchet called his sword and began their assault once more. After they finally killed the remains of the army Megatron congratulated his nemesis, "_Bravo Optimus though this just a prey loose. You may need to save your strength for the main event."_

Optimus unsummon his swords and climbed up the cliff to Megatron, "_You will not prevail, Megatron. Not while Energon still flow through my vains."_

Optimus was hanging on the cliff while Megatron kneeled to speak, "_Fitting for its Dark Energon which flow through mine." _Optimus tried to grab him, but Megatron back flipped into the air before transforming. Optimus quickly rose up and started to fire at him, but he got away. He unsummons his gun in order to help Ratchet up.

When the two were facing the remains of the undead Ratchet spoke in concern, _"If this wasn't Megatron end game then what is?"_

The scene changed back into the Autobots' base where Optimus was aiding Ratchet with his broken arm and the bots were standing quietly with the children and Agent Fowler. The guild watches the scene where the kids were talking to the bots for a bit until the scene changed once again where Ratchet's arm was all better and was on a terminal. Out of nowhere a loud beep appeared which caused Ratchet to gulped, "_It can' be… Optimus! These are engineering specs for a space time vortex generator."_

"_Megatron building a space bridge, if he hasn't already."_

Bulkhead appeared along with Bumblebee, Raf, and Miko before replying, "_The sooner he leaves the better."_

"_Bulkhead a space bridge runs in two directions. Megatron may not be using it to leave Earth, but to bring through his conquering army."_

Ratchet spoke and each time he speak he soon realize what Megatron's plan was which caused his eyes to widen, "_The main event that Megatron refer too, but the only place that Megatron could possible recruit that many fallen warriors…"_

"_Precisely," _after that there was a long moment of silence before Optimus said where the location was, "_Cybertron."_

Fairy Tail couldn't believe what they were hearing. Megatron was planning to resurrect an entire planet of the undead. How far will he go to conquer an entire world?

Optimus continued his speech, "_We cannot allow Megatron to send Dark Energon through his space bridge. If we failed the dead of Cybertron will rise; swarm to its vortex and invade Earth. Bending human kind to Megatron's twisted rule."_

Next Ratchet began searching for the bridge and found its location, "_Optimus I had pin pointed the location of Megatron's space bridge; high in Earth's orbit."_

"_Out of our reach…"_

Then Miko spoke, "_Okay you guys don't fly, but can't you just ground bridge there?"_

Ratchet gave an explanation, "_A ground bridge has limited range. Stretch all the way into orbit its vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars." _His sentence caused Miko's eyes to widen a bit.

Optimus then spoke, "_Since Megatron is likely already in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk. Reaching the space bridge first is our only means of stopping him." _Soon Arcee and Jack came in and Optimus told Arcee that they were leaving now.

Right before the team left Ratchet spoke, "_Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet taming with humans I will never forgive you."_

"_Until we meet again old friend." _Then his mouth guards appeared before ordering, "_Autobots roll out!"_ Soon the team changed into their vehicle modes and was driving through the vortex until they had no ground left. They soon reverted back to normal when Optimus said, "_Autobots transform and gravities!" _

Fairy Tail watched them landed on an enormous ring and couldn't believe the size of it. They were also amazed that they were off the planet and saw it was beautiful. However their enjoyment was cut short when a large dark space ship was coming toward the ring.

Arcee then asked a question, "_So Megatron packing enough Dark Energon to raise Cybertron's dead?"_

Optimus nodded, "_And since we don't possess the ready means of disabling the space bridge,"_ he then summoned his guns, "_nothing gets in or out!" _The team did the exact same thing and ready to fire at the enemies, but nothing happen for a few moments.

"_Well what are they waiting for?" _asked Arcee.

Optimus narrowed his eyes to the ship, "_It appears that the Decepticons had suffered serious damage to their interstellar navigation system."_

"_Huh, that's my handy work."_

"_Great job Bulkhead without the dish Megatron will be unable to aim the space bridge at Cybertron. However if Megatron went through to trouble to rendezvous with his space bridge, he must have an alternate targeting system. A remote one..."_

The conversation they had went on a little longer before the enemies. Bulkhead then shouted, _"Here come the welcoming committee."_

The Autobots soon began firing at the jet Vehicons. A couple landed on the ring and charged at the Autobots. Optimus moved to the side and grabbed one behind the head before slamming his face to the ground then tossing it to another Vehicon. Bulkhead hammered one on the top of the head. Arcee was firing with Bumblebee for a few seconds before three Vehicons was coming toward her. She kicked on them before summoning her blades and sliced the other two. The team kept on fighting until the bridge started to move. It moved for a while, but soon stopped and the bridge was opening. Then a dark large crystal was heading toward the bridge which caused Optimus to fire at it. Sadly he didn't destroy it and it went through the portal and crashed on Cybertron.

Optimus then commanded that they must destroy the space bridge in order to save Earth. Before they began the operation Ratchet asked a question, "_Optimus I must say the space bridge is our only hope to ever returning to Cybertron, are you certain its destruction is the only option?"_

"_I am afraid so."_

"_Then by all means let us light our darkest hour!"_

"_Autobots take your position and follow Ratchet's lead while I make my stand."_

Fairy Tail looked up to see Megatron in his vehicle mode flying toward Optimus. He quickly transformed and landed on his feet, "_Your fellow Autobots are wise Optimus. They know when to retreat."_

"_I have no illusions of engaging your army Megatron, but I might raise the subject of by removing its head" _he then summoned one of his sword.

Megatron laughed a little, "_Highly unlikely Optimus. I am infused with their very might!"_

"_One shall stand, one shall fall."_

The two warriors glared at each other while electrical surges appeared around them for a bit. Megatron called his sword and made his war cry while he charged. The two swung their swords which collided. Optimus then made a couple of strikes, but Megatron dodged them. Soon he slashed Optimus on the side and continued he series of sword slashes. Optimus blocked the last slash and gave slashed Megatron's sword then his left arm and his face. Megatron stabbed his sword to the ground to hold his ground. Optimus ran toward him and gave a strike, but Megatron blocked it. He grunted a little before tossing Optimus' sword aside and strike back. Optimus blocked it before making his move. The continued to battle each other adding punches and kicks too while the army of the dead continued to rise from Cybertron. Their swords kept on hitting each other for a while until Optimus was slowly down. Megatron delivered a punch to him followed by a slash to his guts. Optimus tried to block his next slash, but it caused his sword to break. Megatron then gave an upward sword slash which caused Optimus to fly off the ground for a second before Megatron grabbed him by the foot and slammed him to the ground. He tossed him aside and walked to him to give the finishing blow.

He was about to strike when a voice appeared, "_Master…"_

"_Starscream what is it!?"_

"_I do not wish to question your wisdom, but I believe the Autobots are up to something again. Beneath your bridge this time."_

"_Ah, misdirection Optimus. You would have made a fine Decepticon!"_

He made is strike, but Optimus blocked it with his broken sword, "_I chose my side." _He pushed the Megatron's sword back and switch to his gun and fired at Megatron. However Megatron managed to dodge the rest before transforming and leaving Optimus. All the sudden the space bridge started to break apart which caused Optimus and the rest of the Autobots to head to the same vortex, that appeared, which brought them there. Right before the next scene changed they saw Megatron being caught in the huge explosion from the space bridge.

Soon the Autobots made it back home with Arcee injured from a surprise attack from Megatron.

Ratchet spoke in a worried tone, "_We lost one this week by the AllSpark don't let it be two." _Luckily Arcee's spirit and will is strong which caused the Autobots to feel a little more relax. Ratchet turned to Optimus, _"And Megatron?"_

"_Not even he could survive ground zero."_

Miko then turned to Optimus and asked, "_So is this part where we saw goodbye and tell us to forget that we ever saw you?"_

Optimus narrowed his eyes and nodded no which caused them to be extremely happy. After that the scene changed where Optimus was standing before Cliffjumper's grave and making a message to send into space, "_Without a means of leaving this world we Autobots take strength in the bonds we had forged with our three young friends. True warriors; if not in body then in spirit." _He noticed his team on the road with the children with them. He gave a small smile before reverting back to his normal expression, "_My name is Optimus Prime and I send this message. Though we did not choose to be on Earth, it would seem that we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent know this. We will defend ourselves, we will defend humanity, we will defend our home."_

Fairy Tail was amazed at the speech he made. While the guild was being amazed, Mirajane turned to Alpha Trion, "So what happens now that Megatron is gone?"

"You will see and no, Megatron is not gone. He is far too stubborn to die."

Erza's eyes widen, "How could he survived an explosion like that!?"

"Remember this just the beginning of the story. There is more to come."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Origins Part 2**

Fairy Tail watched as the scene changed when Optimus was looking at the ground bridge and was deep in thought. Ratchet noticed him and walked over, "_Optimus why so glum? This planet... All planets are finally free from Megatron's tyranny."_

"_I do not disagree, Ratchet. It's just… a small part of me hoped to change Megatron's mind not extinguish his Spark."_

Fairy Tail was extremely shock to hear that Optimus had hoped to change Megatron's mind despite everything he done. While the guild was busy questioning why, Master Makarov spoke to himself, "Still hanging on to hope for him to change. Most people would never even dare to do that and just kill that person. You are truly strong Optimus. Never giving up on hope, despite the chances is very small."

Ratchet raised his voice a little, "_Optimus! His violence was not slain by your hands, but by his own twisted arrogance!"_ Optimus looked back down while Ratchet continued to talk, "_I'm sorry. I know the two of you shared quite a history."_

"…_But the Megatron whom I once fought beside with perish eons ago, the day he chose to become a Decepticon. The Decepticon maybe in disarray, but they aren't without leadership and while Starscream is no Megatron he is far from predictable."_

Soon an explosion occurred which caused the two to run over to the other Autobots. However it was a false alarm. The children were busy doing projects for the science fair that were due tomorrow. Optimus commented that they should learn more about Earth by helping their human friends with their school work.

Later on an alarm went off and Ratchet explained what it was, "_Exposed Energon and it's on the move."_

"_And since we aren't moving it, guess who might be?" _Bulkhead said.

Arcee answered him, "_Decepticons…"_

"_Without Megatron?" _Miko asked.

"_Unfortunately Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place"_ Optimus explained. "_Autobots you have projects to complete, Ratchet I may require aid." _Ratchet told Optimus that he may be better suited to assist them in their projects. Optimus nodded, "_Very well, Bumblebee let us see about this Energon in transit." _Bumblebee nodded yes to his leader and followed him to the ground bridge.

The background was now a canyon and was completely quiet. Bumblebee beeped a couple of times before Optimus spoke, "_No Bumblebee it does not. Hold your position and wait for my command."_ Optimus walked for a bit before seeing Starscream and a familiar large green Transformer, "_It has been a while Skyquake."_

The large one pushed Starsream aside and spoke, "_Optimus Prime… I haven't seen you since the Battle of Technahar. Megatron order me to annihilate you."_

"_That was long time ago."_

"_That maybe Prime, but my orders still stand!"_

Laxus' eyes widen with shock from the statement. He never had seen such loyalty to a single person. Despite all these years he still was willing to carry out his duty. Laxus growled a little, "Why can't I have such a loyal servant!?"

Optimus soon made a speech, "_Is this ancient war still worth fighting. When so many comrades had been lost and worlds destroyed. If you want to be a true leader Starscream then strays from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons toward peace."_

"_I would be willing to consider a truce… If you would be willing to bow before me Optimus Prime"_ Starscream announced.

Skyquake shouted, "_Again!? Bow to this!"_ He punched Starscream extremely hard in the guts and sent him flying to the rocky wall. Starscream grunted before transforming to flee.

Erza crossed her arms while snarling, "Take that you arrogant bastard! Thinking that Optimus will bow to you!" She then spoke to herself, "Still I wish I would be the one to punch him for that stupid command."

Optimus spoke to Skyquake, "_Skyquake this is a new era on another world. Side with the Autobots and help me end this conflict forever!"_

Gray shouted, "What the hell is he thinking!? There no way that guy is going to switch side!"

Gajeel crossed his arms, "Why not Gray? I switch side and Juvia did too. So why can't he?"

Gray couldn't find the words to counter his statement. Realizing that Gajeel could change so could this Skyquake. He snorted a little, "Fine…"

Everyone was hoping that this giant would join forces with Optimus, but their hope was destroyed when he roared, "_I will never side with a Prime!" _He made a war cry and charged toward Optimus. He delivered a punch to his chest first follow by grabbing him in the air and throwing him. Optimus recovered and made a spin kick while he had a hand on the ground. He quickly got up and made a series of punches to Skyquake before backing up. The two stood there for a second before Optimus summoned his gun and fired it at Skyquake. Skyquake took the hit and pulled out his machine gun and fired it at Optimus. Optimus received a lot of bullets from that shot and caused him to lean a bit.

Bumblebee beeped a little and charged toward the Con while Optimus shouted, "_Bumblebee no!"_

Bumblebee jumped in the air summoned his dual guns and fired at Skyquake's back. Skyquake turned around and fired at the scout, but the scout was jumping from the rocky walls to dodge the bullets. Bumblebee jumped straight toward the Con, but was caught in midair and was spun before being thrown to the wall. Skyquake was about to fire when Optimus pushed the gun upward. Bumblebee made his move, but was thrown again by Skyquake. Optimus and Skyquake soon started to deliver punches to each other for a while. When Optimus was close to his teammate he then spoke, "_Skyquake had yet to require a vehicle mode…" _While Skyquake charged to the Bots, Optimus ordered "_Fall back!" _They quickly transformed into the vehicle modes and drove off.

Skyquake yelled, "_So time had made you a coward Prime!"_

A few moments later Skyquake corned Bumblebee while the Con spoke, "_It would be a shame to crush you bug, but it is my duty." _He then heard a horn from behind and quickly turned to see Optimus in his vehicle form. He quickly took out his gun fired at the truck. Optimus quickly transform and made a forward roll before giving Skyquake a punch which forced him back.

Optimus rise up while commenting, "_Excellent strategy Bumblebee." _Optimus walked toward Skyquake and received a slash from his hand. Optimus spoke to the rising Con, "_Skyquake stay down." _Optimus punched across the face and forced him back to the ground while pieces from his helmet came off. Optimus heard a noise and turned to see a human's jet, "_Fowler?"_

Skyquake narrowed his eyes to the jet and made a huge smirk. Out of nowhere a long light green light appeared from his eyes and the light was aiming for the jet.

Natsu shouted, "What the hell is that guy doing now!?"

"He is scanning that vehicle."

Lucy turned to Alpha Trion, "Are you saying that how they are able to transform into the vehicle they choose?" Alpha Trion nodded yes to the blonde turned his attention back to the battle.

Optimus then contacted Fowler, "_Agent Fowler fall back!"_

However it was too late and Skyquake transform into his new form. He then announced before firing at the Autobots, "_Air superiority achieved."_

The Autobots quickly transformed into their vehicle modes and dodged the firing. Agent Fowler decided to join in and started to fire at the green jet. After a while the Autobots made their counter attack when Bumblebee was able to hop onto Skyquake while the Con was trying to shake him off. Bumblebee then gave a punch right through the jet and continued while pulling out some parts from his body. This caused the Con to lose it velocity. Bumblebee noticed Agent Fowler and jumped onto the jet while Skyquake crashed hard in the ground.

The Autobots stood before the disorder warrior and stared at him. Optimus then spoke, "_If Skyquake chose to stray from his master's path; we might not be burying him today."_

Soon the scene changed back to their base where Optimus was talking to Bumblebee about his performance today while he was being repair by Ratchet. Soon the children came in with the other two Autobots. The kids explained to the doc that they didn't pass and caused Ratchet to be more cranky than usual.

Bumblebee beeped to Optimus which caused him to nod in agreement, "_Indeed Bumblebee, our human friends would have been wise to stray from Ratchet's path."_

The guild laughed a little from the wise statement Optimus made. Mirajane calmed down a little, "Who would have thought Optimus had a sense of humor?"

"Yeah" Erza nodded.

The next scene showed Optimus and Arcee coming in while Ratchet was doing some medical treatment to Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Optimus called out to Ratchet, "_Ratchet, had you learn anything more about our Arctic find?"_

"_Not yet, the pod cannot be open when it is frozen solid."_

Later on Ratchet then opened the ground bridge while Optimus spoke, "_Arcee and I will search for any clue that will explain the origin of our Arctic find."_

"_Only until your sensors start to not work properly. Remember once your core temperature drops into the blue zones, system failure aren't likely… there permanent." _

Soon Bulkhead and Bumblebee came in with the children. Arcee told Jack that they were doing Arctic exploration duty today which caused Jack to stay in door. However for Raph he was eager, "_The Arctic… I always wanted to see snow."_

"_I would invite you to join us Raphael, but the condition are much too extreme even for we Autobot" _Optimus explained.

"_I understand."_

Optimus was about to leave when he turn to him, "_But I will bring you back a snowball."_

"_That would be awesome."_

Mirajane smiled, "He is always kind no matter what."

The scene changed with Optimus climbing down a snowy cliff when his sensor was going off. He then contacted Arcee, _"Arcee what's your status?"_

"_My sensor is going off. Guess we should call for pickup before things get chilly?"_

"_Optimus to base, core temperature readings had reached the blue zone. Prepare to activate ground bridge." _He then a static in his transmission and wonders what was going on. The scene changed into when Optimus and Arcee was walking through a harsh blizzard while Optimus tried calling base again.

Arcee fall to her knees which caused Optimus to walk over and assist her. Arcee spoke, "_Are you a nice long drive wouldn't help? I hear my end is beautiful at this time of year."_

"_The nearest temperate climate is too distance, Arcee. Attempting to reach it will expend too much energy and hastening the freezing process. Until Ratchet sends for us and he will, our best option will be to seek shelter and insulate ourselves." _The scene changed once again and showed Optimus and Arcee sitting on the ground underneath a snowy cliff. Optimus turned to his teammate, "_Arcee wake up."_

She raised her head and shook her head, "_I was just resting my eyes."_

"_The longer we remain alert, the longer we remain alive."_

"_What you suggest… Hey how about a game? Let's play who screw things up at base."_

"_Our predicament could be a result of a simple malfunction…"_

"_Caused by Bulkhead… I see no com link means no power. The big lug probably trip over a cord, he never been too careful. Remember when we first arrive on Earth and Bulkhead walked into those power lines… who knew he could dance like that."_

"_Bulkhead maybe too large for this world, but his inner strength is without bound. One should not be measure by size alone."_

The scene remained the same, but it showed Optimus and Arcee lying back against the cliff. Arcee was trying to speak, "_You know the worst part… smack down, shoot at, blow up, this is how our lights go out?"_

"_Arcee this may not be the finish we had planned, but if this is indeed the end… if we are to become one with the Allspark…"_

Arcee reached for his hand and caused Optimus to hold her. She slowly spoke, "_It has been an honor serving with you, Optimus Prime."_

Erza and Mirajane's eyebrows twitched a little at the scene. They were jealous of Arcee was able to have a romantic moment with Optimus on the brink of death. They both muttered to themselves, "Why can't I have that moment instead of her?"

Optimus noticed the ground bridge and helped Arcee up. The two tried to walk normally, but it proved rather difficult for them. Coming from the vortex was Bulkhead with mini robots that were eating him. He then flapped his arm downward while yelling, "_Down, down!"_ He then fell to the ground before a swarm of mini robots were heading for Optimus and Arcee. When the mini robots were coming close they were soon froze and bounced off of Optimus and Arcee. Bulkhead shook off the ones that were on him while speaking, "_I would invite you in, but the place is a mess."_

The scene changed once again to the Autobot base with everyone at the medical bay. The children were following Ratchet's commands with his medical work. Lucy noticed the small robots which were trashed in the base. She turned to Alpha Trion, "What are these things?"

"Scraplet…"

"What's a Scraplet?" asked Natsu.

"The most dangerous vermin on Cybertron. All they do is dismantles machine and eat anything metal, especially living metal."

"Sound like a real pest" Makarov replied.

"You have no idea."

The scene showed the Autobots gathered together because Ratchet discovered an Autobot ship's signal in space. Optimus then spoke, _"Unknown vessel this Autobot's outpost Omega One, identify yourself."_

"_I had warmer welcome from Decepticon combat brigade" _the unknown voice answered.

Bulkhead's eyes widen before walking over, "_Wheeljack! You old car cruncher what are you doing all the way out here!?"_

"_Bulkhead is that you? What is with all the security?"_

"_The rock we're on is crawling with Cons. How soon can you get here to even the odds!?"_

"_Some time tomorrow by putting metal to the petal."_

"_Wheeljack?" _Optimus said, "_I only know of him by reputation only. Can you verify his voice print?"_

"_He is 1000 percent the real deal Optimus."_

"_We will send landing coordinates Wheeljack, safe journey."_

"_See you soon buddy. I make sure you get a proper welcome."_

Arcee asked a question, "_Who's the boyfriend?"_

"_Me and Jackie go way back. We were part of the same war unit," _he then punched a fist in his palm, "_the Wreckers! Which means the Cons are gonna wish he never found us."_

Makarov turned to Alpha Trion, "The Wreckers, what do they do?"

"Basically they get the job done while causing a massive amount of destruction. Their favorite phrase is _Wreckers don't call for backup, they call for clean up."_

Fairy Tail watched how Team Prime rescued Wheeljack from the Cons and welcome to their base. They were quite surprised to find out that the Wheeljack they rescued was just a Con in disguised. The battle between the real and fake Wheeljack was hard to tell given how they look exactly alike. Then Bulkhead threw the loser into the space bridge with the real Wheeljack beside him.

Later on Bulkhead was busy talking to his buddy, "_Now that you're part of Team Prime, we need to pick out a vehicle mode for you. I have some ideas."_

"_Argh; about that Bulk, now that my ship is repair I'm itching to know what else I might find out there" _Wheeljack explained.

Miko came up and spoke, "_Wait you're leaving, why?"_

"_Well because some bots never change" _Bulkhead said before laughing.

Optimus smiled, "_Wheeljack know that you always have a haven here."_

Bulkhead slapped his buddy behind the back, "_Jackie never stays, but he always comes back."_

The Wreckers punched their fists together before the scene changed again. The scene showed Optimus and Arcee walking in while Agent Fowler was calling from, "_Prime… Prime!"_

"_Special Agent Fowler for what do we owe…"_

"_What else Cons! I chase them off from some hard stuff. Not before they boom me out of the sky!"_

Miko laughed a little, "_Again?"_

"_They tried to smash and grab the Dingus."_

"_The what S?" _Arcee asked.

"_Dynamic Nuclear Generation System aka Dingus. It's a prototype energy source that I was transporting to the scientists in the military for testing."_

Ratchet puffed a little, "_That's absurd. Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?"_

"_My guess is to make it into a big bad primitive weapon of mass destruction. If this baby was to melt down it would radiate from this state and the four next door."_

Levy scratched her head, "Alpha Trion what are they talking about?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't say too much. If I do then I will disrupt the space-time continuum."

Soon Optimus began speaking, _"I'm afraid sending such destructive device through the ground bridge is out of the question. If there were to be an accident during its transmission the radiation which you speak could fuse with the ground brigde vortex and harm all fifty states and beyond."_

Agent Folwer looked down for a second, _"You got any better ideas?"_

The scene changed when Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were in their vehicle mode where Agent Fowler had landed. Optimus had a large trailer connected to him this time which means the Dingus was inside and Agent Fowler was in the driver seat. He was about to reached the wheel when Optimus spoke, _"__Ah-ah, no need, Agent Fowler. I will handle the driving."_

_"It's going to be a long trip" _Agent Fowler commented while crossing his arms and leaning back.

_"Autobots roll out!" _Optimus ordered after the team revved up their engine.

The scene showed Optimus and his team driving on the road with no problem until Agent Fowler started hocking the horn at the run down old car that was in front of them, _"Move it Gramps!" _Soon the old car moved out of the way and let Team Prime go ahead of him.

_"Agent Fowler. Is that really necessary?" _Optimus asked.

Fowler rolled his eyes, _"Oh, don't tell me you're one of them 'textbook drivers'?"_

After a long period of silence Fowler spoke to Optimus, "_You know your saving my bacon here Prime."_

_"I am proud to be of service."_

_"Of course it not like I need your help if you and the Cons stop tearing your own corner of the galaxy."_

_"Are you suggesting that no evil existed on your world before we arrived?"_

_"... Well it was a different kind of evil. How about some radio? You seem like a Nashville sound kinda guy." _Fowler noticed something from the rear mirrors and recognized it was a helicopter. He pounded the door while shouting, _"That's the one! The 'Con who shot me down! Who is he? Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy?"_

_"Watch your rear views!" _Bulkhead warned.

Soon a group of green sport cars surrounded the team and caused the Autobots to stay on guard. When one of the green car came close to Fowler a human wearing a black mask came out of the sun roof and aimed his gun, _"Pull over!"_

Fairy Tail was surprise that it was humans instead of Decepticons. This caused great confusion among them because why would these humans want this so call Dingus.

The man was about to fire, but he miss when Optimus hit the green car. Optimus made an order, _"Autobots maintain your cover and applied minimum force. Disarmament only."_

Soon the Autobots were having a collision battle between the humans' cars on the road. After a while Fowler heard someone force through his walky talky, _"I do hope you take better care of the Dingus than your captives."_

_"Special Agent William Fowler here. Identify yourself!"_

_"I am Silas, but better consequence to you we are Mech. Fair warning we will be helping ourselves to your device. Even if it means inflicting casualties."_

_"Is that so? Tell me, Si, what's the market price for a Dingus these days?"_

_"What makes you think we intend to sell it, Agent Fowler?"_

Silas then explained to him that there a war that is coming and the one with the most advance technology will win it. Fowler looked at the rear window and saw one of Silas' men firing at the door of the trailer and three weird devices were on it and caused an electrical surge before blowing up. Soon the man got on top of the car and was about to jump into the open trailer. Fowler spoke again, _"So Si, do you think that Mech has the most radical tech?"_ Out of the trailer came Arcee in her vehicle mode hitting the green car which soon crash into another before exploding. _"Later Si"_ Fowler said while putting the walky talky away.

_"Agent Fowler do not take your Silas likely. Megatron preach the same ideology before plunging Cybertron into the Great War which destroyed our world" _Optimus warned.

Soon the Autobots came into a tunnel before Bulkhead destroyed the entrance which caused Mech ground troop to stop following. Then they came by a train follow by Bumblebee transforming and jumping on the train and knocking on the door with Bulkhead jumping on too. A military soldier opened the door allowing Arcee to give the Dingus to Bulkhead then to Bumblebee who put it in for the soldier after Optimus' trailer siding transformed.

Makarov understood quickly what Optimus was planning and rubbed his mustache, "Clever Optimus. Very clever indeed."

Team Prime soon reached the end of the tunnel and had hope that it would be smooth sailing from there, but their hope was crush when the Decepticons appeared and started firing missiles at them. The team managed to avoid the missiles, but Optimus' trailer wasn't so lucky. The team was force to stop and face the Decepticons who finish transforming because of the cliff.

Optimus spoke to Fowler, _"Agent Fowler, I'm afraid that you and we are to survive it had become absolutely necessary to drop our_ cover." Optimus transformed swiftly with Agent Fowler in his left hand who seem he was going to be sick. Optimus placed Fowler on a rock, _"Remain here."_

_"Will do" _Fowler nodded.

_"After a long road trip, feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs, and kick some tailpipe!" _Bulkhead shouted while summoning his wrecking ball after he punched his fist together. He then went up to a Con and crushed him straight into the ground with one blow to the head.

Arcee dodged an attack from one of them before counting with a spin kick and a few punches to the guts. Bumblebee was moving in a boxing stance and dodging each strike followed by a punch. Optimus punched one of them in the front before dodging an attack and punching the Con through the chest into the ground and giving a devastating blow to a Con's head with his arm. Optimus was busy fighting three Cons when Fowler called him, _"Prime, Silas got wise to phase two!"_

_"I understand" _Optimus replied before being sucker punch by a Con who hit him with a tree at his head. This caused Optimus to fall off the cliff and landed hard onto another. Optimus was down for a few moments before going after the train. He ran for a bit before driving the rest of the way, but he had to step on it because Silas had blew up a portion of the track. Optimus passed Jack and Miko, who had ground bridge onto the train where the Dingus was to protect it from Mech, and quickly transformed while grabbing the train in order to slow it down. The railings were grinding against the train's wheels and the Earth was being tear up by the strength of Optimus. The train came to a stop when they reached the end of the railroad, Optimus looked at the children first then to the helicopter that soon flew off.

Ratchet contact Optimus, _"Optimus are you and the children in tact?"_

_"In tact Ratchet, crisis averted, but the world which we is a different one then we previously imagined. One which had Decepticons in human skin."_

The scene changed to when Bulkhead was reporting along with Miko about their encounter with Bulkhead's old rival, Breakdown, and their discovery from their trip to the ruins in Greece. Optimus started to explain, _"It is indeed an Energon Harvester. A powerful tool created by the Ancients to remove raw Energon from any source."_

_"Greek gods knew Autobots?" _Raf questioned while turning to Jack and Miko.

_"No the Ancients often use the arts of a given era to conceal messages. This fresco is likely a sign post indicating the Harvester's location; hidden somewhere on this planet" _Optimus answered.

_"Um,"_ Jack started to speak, "_Optimus? If the Harvester removes Energon from anything and you all have Energon pumping inside you..."_

_"In Decepticons' hands the Harvester will be a devastating weapon."_

Makarov's eyes widen, "How far will Megatron's army go to defeat their enemies? Using a relic from their ancestors that is use for peaceful purposes to kill their enemies is just absolutely wrong."

Miko turned to Bulkhead, _"See you were a genius to total that painting!"_

_"Miko's not wrong. How can the Cons find the Harvester without the fresco?" _Arcee responded.

"_With high-speed internet if you do a search for Greek gods and golden orb this pops up. It's in a museum" _Raf said while showing the picture on his laptop.

_"Is that the real deal?" _Arcee asked Optimus.

"_Contact Agent Fowler." _Unfortunately Fowler was busy and this caused Optimus to rethink his plan. "_Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, we will have to condensate the Harvester on our own."_

_"Whoa, whoa... Condensate!? As in stealing museum's property!?" _said the freak out Jack.

Raf slowly spoke, "_That's sound illegal..."_

_"I do not wish to break human's laws, but once the Decepticons learn of the Harvester's location they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary. We must act covertly."_

Jack explained to Optimus how museum was well protected and that he and his team will be discover in less than a minute. Miko the said that they could do it instead of Team Prime. Bulkhead believed it wasn't a good idea, but Optimus told him it was their best option right now. The scene change when Optimus was in his vehicle mode standing in front of the museum before a red sports car pulled up next to him.

For some strange reason it began to speak after his wolf whistles, _"Sweet rims. 24 gauge? You're __reeeeeeal_ heavy-duty! Just like my friend here!"

Right before his friend arrives Natsu shouted out loud, "What the hell is wrong with that car!? What is he gay or something!?"

Then a large blue car arrived and fired a missile. Optimus quickly transform and caught the missile while being push back. Luckily the glass door only received a crack. Suddenly Optimus was struck to the neck by a Decepticon who had a staff that had an electrical surge on the top of the staff. Optimus slowly walked forward and collapsed because of electrical surge going through his body. However the Decepticon jump on top of him and aimed his staff at his neck again. Soon the other Autobots came to his aid and began battling the two Cons. They fought each for a while, but when the Cons saw Soundwave with the Harvester they quickly transform to follow him.

Fairy Tail watched how the Autobots were able to win thanks to Bulkhead thinking and his actions on destroying the Harvester. Then they saw how angry Optimus was when he learn that his team endanger an innocent person for their careless actions, especially that Bumblebee was street racing with Jack.

Lucy spoke first, "Whoa I would never would had guess Optimus will be that mad at his team."

Makarov crossed his arms, "I don't blame him. Optimus made it clear that they will never put any human in harms way because of their actions. I would be just as mad like him if I found out if one of you guys did something that damn stupid."

While the rest of Fairy Tail gulped hard Erza spoke to herself, "I wonder what is going on with Optimus right now?"

Meanwhile Optimus was walking down a hallway with the frog like human before they came to stop when a blue hair man leaning against the wall spoke, "Hello there Optimus Prime."

"You are Siegrain" Optimus slowly spoke.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Origins Part 3**

Siegrain smirked, "Oh, you know my name. I'm honor."

"Erza told me to be careful of you and I can see why" Optimus replied.

"Really now. Man she know how to be mean to me" Siegrain replied while shrugging his shoulders.

"So tell me why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the council waiting for me?"

Siegrain got off the wall and faced him, "Just to say hi nothing more. See ya in court Optimus Prime."

Siegrain left Optimus with the human-like frog who was trying to breath normally again. He turned to Optimus, "You're friend sure know people from high places."

"Yeah," he then shifted his head toward the window, "I wonder how everyone doing right now?"

Back with Fairy Tail they were watching Ratchet working at the terminal before calling, _"Optimus, you're not going to believe this! I just pin pointed the location of the Decepticon's warship."_

_"How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?"_ Optimus asked while everyone turned to Ratchet.

_"I didn't. I was experimenting the valuable frequency wavelength when I stumble upon it. Even still their ship must be experiencing some sort of electromagentic preach."_

_"With Megatron deceased and the element of surprise..."_ Arcee started while punching her fist against her palm._  
_

_"We can cause some serious damage" _Bulkhead finished.

_"Also_ _on the same frequency an Autobot emergency beacon."_

This caused Fairy Tail to be excited because they might be able to see more of Optimus' comrades. _"The Decepticons can wait. There maybe Autobots in distress. Ratchet bring your medical kit." _The scene showed Optimus and Ratchet in a desert with a nearly destroyed ship in the sand. Optimus slowly spoke, _"A crash landed... buried here for centuries."_

The two Bots entered the ship hoping to find Autobots in stasis mode on the ship which was making squeaky sounds and moved a little. Optimus opened a door they discover only to see dead Autobots' bodies. Ratchet swiftly scanned one of them and quickly cried out, "_Optimus these Autobots didn't perish in the crash. They're displaying an effect of a virus."_

_"This is a plague ship."_

_"Don't touch anything!", _Ratchet said while stopping him in his track, _"The virus could still be active."_ Soon the ship started to wobble a bit more causing Optimus and Ratchet to hit the wall. When it stop Optimus pointed the light up to see a dead Autobot coming down a bit while its infected Energon dripped on Optimus. Ratchet's eyes widen, _"No..."_

The scene showed Optimus who was looking pretty bad laying on a medical table while Ratchet scanned him. As soon he was finish his answer for what the disease was caused the Autobots to look extremely worry, _"Cybonic plague..." _

Miko asked what was a plague doing on a ship. Arcee explained how it was there in first place and how much destruction it brought during the Great War. Ratchet then told the children where it come from and who was responsible. It was none other than Megatron himself.

"_You have a cure don't you?" _Raf asked.

"_There is no cure" _Optimus managed to say before Ratchet told him to save his strength.

Natsu was enraged that someone like Megatron will use any means necessary to win a war, but now he was beyond enraged at the fact that Megatron created a virus to help him. He roared in anger, "Damn that bastard!"

Makarov walked over to Natsu, "Natsu calm down. I understand your anger because I too feel the same way, but you must remember that this had already happen. Getting angry about it now will not change anything."

"Yes sir" Natsu said in a calmer tone.

Soon the scene showed that they might be a chance of a cure in the Decepticons' database. Arcee and Bumblebee took the mission of infiltrating the Decepticon warship. A few minutes later Arcee reported in telling she couldn't find any cure for Cybonic plague. Then Bumblebee beeped out to Arcee in a scared and freak out tone. Arcee roared quietly, _"What is it!?"_

_"What is it? What's going on?" _Ratchet questioned.

Arcee slowly explaining what's going on, _"It's Megatron... he's... alive..."_

Soon everyone was freak out a little at what she said while Ratchet slowly spoke, _"That's not possible..."_

_"Well I'm staring right at him, but good news is, Megatron isn't exactly staring back. He's critical, hook up to life support. Time to finish it once and for all" _Arcee reported while the sound of her gun was charging up.

_"Wait, don't!"_ Ratchet shouted.

"_One good reason, fast!"_

_"Megatron maybe Optimus's only hope for surviving."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Does he display brainwaves activities?" _

Arcee took a moment before answering, "_Spiking hard, his sick mind is still at work."_

_"Perfect if a cure exist, Megatron maybe the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain and find it."_

While Arcee and Ratchet were having a conversation Fairy Tail were wondering how in the world could someone enter someone brain. After a little while Alpha Trion spoke, "Do you wish to see it?" Everyone nodded yes which caused him to lead where the children are to see the terminal that was showing a city that was a hellish type.

Lucy turned to Alpha Trion while shivering in fear, "Alpha Trion, what is that place?"

"Kaon, the Decepticon's capital back on Cybertron."

They watched as the terminal showed more of the hellish city until they saw Optimus Prime standing there. They were wondering how he could be in there until Ratchet explained, _"Bumblebee that is not Optimus, but a figment of Megatron's mind that cannot see nor hear_ you."

Soon a dark laughter was heard and the screen showed Megatron standing on a balcony, " _Optimus Prime y__our Autobots army are defeated. Bow before your new master."_

Optimus spoke while summoning his sword, _"Never Megatron. One shall stand, one shall fall."_

_"So be it." _Megatron called his sword and jump off the balcony and head toward Optimus. The two strike, but Optimus soon disappeared into dust.

_"That's never happen" _Bulkhead stated.

_"It's not a memory. We are seeing Kaon as Megatron's recreated it in his darkest dream" _Ratchet explained.

Fairy Tail continued to watch as the rest of scene which soon showed how Megatron begins to realize he was in subconscious when he soon saw two Bumblebees and how he ended up here. Megatron turned to the real Bumblebee, "_So t__ell me scout do I still function?"_ Bumblebee thought to himself before beeping out an answer which caused Megatron to be on guard, _"Cybonic plague! Someone besides myself is unwell!?"_

Bumblebee nodded yes to him.

Megatron came up with an answer which caused him to laugh and Bumblebee to glared at him, _"Optimus... Such irony! After ages of endless battles the mighty Optimus Prime is fell by a simple virus from the distant past."_

Erza tighten a fist while grunting, "I swear I'll kill this bastard the next time I see him."

Bumblebee was able to persuade Megatron by telling him if he let the virus kill the real Optimus he'll never get the chance to do it himself. Megatron showed the formula for the cure for a second, but it was long enough for Ratchet to make a copy of it. Later on Bumblebee and Arcee was back at base while Optimus was cured from the plague.

Optimus gotten up with the help of Ratchet while his team cheered for him, _"Please reserve the hero welcome to my physician and to my scout." _

The scene change to show Optimus was doing a physical check up. Ratchet finished and spoke in a happy tone, _"I wouldn't advice anything strenuous Optimus, but it appears that your systems have fully recovered from the Cybonic plague."_

_"Thanks to your medical expertise, old friend."_

_"It was your scout who braved unknown territory to locate the cure" _Ratchet replied.

Arcee spoke after Bumblebee finish beeping, _"Lucky for us, Megatron was still alive."_

_"What matters is that you are on the mend Optimus while Megatron..." _Ratchet was interrupted by the beeping of Bumblebee.

_"He's right. Did my best to finish off Megatron's story. Just couldn't stick around long enough to see how it ended", _Arcee explained.

Soon the scene changed to show Ratchet explaining to Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Raf that Bumblebee was seeing Megatron's face and he must power down in order to allow his mind to heal. Then Agent Fowler called, _"Prime have you spotted any Decepitcons wearing hula skirts lately?"_

_"No, Special Agent Fowler. Why?" _

"Decepticons wearing hula skirts? I wonder what it would be like?", Natsu questioned while Fowler explained to them where they Cons attack and took. He soon began imagining the Vehicons in hula skirts and dancing. He soon began to sweat, "On second thought I rather not."

Fowler soon send the coordinates to them and revealed none other than the Arctic. Bulkhead informed that the location of the lens was where the most massive unmineable Energon deposit was located. Fowler mentioned that if a glacier from there was melted it will caused sea levels to rise and demolish coastal cities. From those words Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead head out toward the Arctic.

The team walked for a bit until they found the Decepticons' warship and saw a heat ray melting the ice. "_Autobots remember the end run on Polyhex?" _

The Autobots nodded and figure out what Optimus was thinking. Arcee and Bulkhead transformed into their vehicle modes and drove toward the warship while Optimus started climbing up a cliff. As soon as Optimus reached the top he saw a icy ramp that will help him get onto the ship while his team handle Breakdown. Optimus ran a bit before transforming into his vehicle mode.

Fairy Tail wonders what he was planning until Erza figure it out, "No... He wouldn't..."

Lucy turned to her, "He wouldn't what, Erza?"

"He plan on using that ramp to get to the ship!"

Fairy Tail's eyes widen while shouting out, "He's what!?" They watched Optimus accelerated his speed and shot into the sky like a rocket. Optimus transformed and extended a hand out which grabbed a wing of the ship. However the surprised did not end there. Optimus quickly climbed to the top of the ship and change forms. He continued to drive toward the machine which was creating the heat ray where Starscream and Knockout were standing near it. Starscream took control of the beam and aimed directly at Optimus. Optimus continued to drive straight toward the beam and was not slowing down. When he was close he change forms and jumped into the air before summoning his sword. Optimus slashed the machine which caused a huge explosion when it was destroyed.

The next thing that silent Fairy Tail knew that Optimus was laying on the icy ground. Gray broke the silent, "That was crazy..."

Natsu smiled, "You have to admit that was pretty cool."

Happy was about to say something when he spotted something, "Everyone look at the sky!"

They turned to see Starscream in his jet mode heading straight toward Optimus while shouting, _"Megatron's greatest mistake was ever allowing you to live, Prime!" _

Right when he was close to Optimus a familiar unique jet crashed into him and dragged him along. Optimus recognized it, _"Megatron..."_

_"He's back" _Arcee said.

While the scene moved on to show how the kids were trap in a shadow zone, Fairy Tail couldn't believe he was alive and was in perfect health again. Natsu pounded his fist, "Damn it why won't he die!?"

"Yeah" Gray agreeing.

Master Makarov turned to Alpha Trion, "Tell me Alpha Trion, are Optimus and Megatron destined to fight each other forever?"

Alpha Trion faced him, "Yes, I'm afraid so."

Mirajane turned to them and spoke, "Master Makarov what are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later. Right now let's just watch the rest of Optimus' memories."

Mirajane nodded and continued to watch Optimus' memories which was now showing Ratchet patching up Bulkhead. Optimus stood before him, _"Engaging the enemy on your own was foolish Bulkhead."_

_"Breakdown dump me, I know I can take him."_

Soon Miko spoke out to ask if he beat him, but Bulkhead said that he didn't. _"When I came through Breakdown was just gone. I remember hearing a copter maybe it was Agent Fowler."_

_"Not me, but I may have an idea who. Show where this Con napping occur", _Fowler came in.

When Ratchet showed the location where they pick up Bulkhead, Fowler explained what was the area and that they detected Mech activities earlier there. The Autobots figured out that Mech must had capture Breakdown after Bulkhead's fight. While the Autobots were saying that Mech can have Breakdown, Optimus spoke in his commando tone, "_Ratchet reactivate the previous ground bridge's coordinates. We will rescue Breakdown."_

_"What!?", _Ratchet shouted.

_"Optimus, you can't be serious?" _Arcee asked.

_"Mech can melt him down for all I care. Let the Cons rescue their own!" _Bulkhead stated.

_"It is unlikely that Megatron will bother with an errand of mercy"_ Optimus explained.

Arcee reminded Optimus of one thing, _"Okay, but this is Breakdown we are talking about."_

_"Sometimes we must rise above ourselves for the greater good." _

Bulkhead spoke in tone that he can't believe t what he was saying, _"Oh what's that suppose to means!? Breakdown is going to be grateful and go all soft and join the cause!?"_

_"While it is unlikely that any Decepticons will choose the path of good, even they possess the potential of change."_

_"I knew where this was headed!" _Bulkhead growled.

Optimus stared at Bulkhead with a serious look, "_By greater good I meant human kind. Mech presents a clear and present danger."_

_"Prime__'s right two ton. We know that Mech is obsessed with obtaining ground breaking technology", _Fowler mentioned.

"_Which means we cannot allow Cybertronion biology to fall into their hands."_

Then Miko tried to convince Bulkhead to go, but he wouldn't. Optimus called him, _"Bulkhead..."_

_"Optimus I'm sorry. I can't just do it."_

_"I support your choice."_

_"Wh... Wh... Wh... What!?",_ he stumbled.

_"Given your history with Breakdown your judgement maybe clouded and thus jeopardize the mission. Besides the Decepticons may need him more of a medic than another warrior."_

_"Lock and loaded Optimus", _Ratchet said.

_"Autobots roll out!" _

While Optimus and his team followed an Energon signal Fairy Tail couldn't believe their eyes. They were going to rescue an enemy. None of them would even dare to do such a thing, but Optimus was doing it right now. Natsu was scratching the back of his head, "I can't believe Optimus is going to save an enemy. I mean that not right, right?"

Makarov explained, "You see Natsu when your enemy and you share a common foe, you rather defeat your common enemy first."

"Uh, okay."

Team Prime located the signal at an old abandon building with a water fountain in the front. On the top of the fountain was a strange device unknown to the guild. Ratchet gotten closely to identify it, "_Breakdown's eye..." _

This caused both Team Prime and Fairy Tail to feel creep out and disgusted at the same time. Fairy Tail got more disgusted when Ratchet connected the eye with a strange device to be able to see what Breadown last saw. When it work Arcee spoke, _"What do you know, weird science win again."_

They saw the last few images before the screen went black then showed a picture of a man with short gray hair with many cares on his face wearing a rogue military outfit. In the background was Breakdown who was being dissecting. The man chuckled first, "_Well, well Optimus Prime. A pleasure to set eyes on you __again."_

_"And you must be Silas" _Optimus guessed after Ratchet explained how Silas was using the eye as a communication link.

_"In the flesh, but being that our captive isn't one of yours; I had to admit I was expecting Megatron."_

_"In this circumstance, Autobots and Decepticons shared a common foe."_

_"Mech is anything, but common. Our guest is yielding quite a bit of information about your bio mechanics as you can see. Although Breakdown himself can't see so well anymore."_

_"We don't fear you!" _Ratchet snapped.

_"Oh, but you __should. In fact I would strongly urge that you not stand your ground."_

Optimus eyes widen when he discovered something in the fountain. It was a bomb with only seven seconds left until its explode. Optimus notified his team, "_It's a trap!"_

_"Will this be a roll out kind of trap?" _Arcee asked.

_"Evacuate now!"_

The team transformed to get away, but went flying a bit when the bomb exploded. They landed on the ground back in their robot forms in one piece. "_So any idea where they are keeping the rest of Breakdown?" _Arcee asked.

Later on the team found Bulkhead fighting against Breakdown, Starscream, and Vehicons flyers. The Autobots provided fire for Bulkhead which caused the Autobots to retreat.

Optimus spoke to Bulkhead, "_Engaging the enemy on your own was even more foolish this time Bulkhead, but I am honored that you saw fit to rescue your rival. You have truely risen above __yourself."  
_

_"Did you see? I beat Breakdown and bash them all with his own hammer! I won the rematch!" _Bulkhead spoke in an excited tone.

Arcee crossed her arms, _"I'm sure Miko would be proud."_

The scene changed to show Ratchet calling Optimus because he discovered something, _"Optimus, our scanners had detected a Decepticons' energy profile, but it's __ancient."_

_"The past have a way of catching up with the present Ratchet." _

Soon Team Prime was transported inside of an old abandon ship. They bump into a female black robot with purple eyes, but she was a Decepticon. Arcee quickly identify her with an angry tone, _"Airachnid!"_

_"Surrender!" _Optimus ordered.

Airachnid swiftly change into her spider form and crawled as fast as she can to get away. The Autobots discovered Starscream wrapped around in spider web on the ground while Airachnid spun around like a drill to go through the rocky ceiling to escape. Arcee crawled through the hole to follow her while Optimus was telling her to stop, but she wouldn't.

Optimus managed to find a way out and found Arcee being hold tight by the enemy. He summoned his gun, _"Airachnid, release her."_

She threw Arcee aside and transformed into a helicopter and flew away leaving Optimus who was firing at her and Arcee.

When she was gone Optimus unsummoned his gun and his mouth guards revealed his mouth before facing Arcee, _"Arcee, you know better than engaging the enemy alone."_

_"Not her. Not after what she did to Tailgate. She will pay."_

_"Revenge will not bring back those we have lost. Is that understood?"_

After that Erza turned to Alpha Trion while Optimus and his team were discussing over Starscream's wish to join their side, "Alpha Trion what the deal between Arcee and Airachnid?"

"You see miss Airachnid had killed Arcee's partner back on Cybertron. His name was Tailgate. Arcee blamed herself for not being able to save him and swore to take revenge for his death."

"I see" Erza said while turning back to Optimus' memory.

The memory showed the Autobots traveling back vehicles to a dark canyon. Optimus spoke to his team after transforming, _"Starscream's loyalty to Megatron had always been questionable. If he had truely split from the Decepticons, our prisoner's knowledge of their agendas could make him a valuable ally." _Bulkhead questioned about that which caused Optimus to speak in a serious tone, _"However unlikely that sinero every being deserves an opportunity of redemption."  
_

_"Even Bots killers; even Airachnid!?" _Arcee questioned.

"_Without that hope we may never achieved lasting peace."_

Bulkhead headed for the trailer that Optimus brought along and pulled Starscream out who was handcuffed and his wings were cuffed too. He soon pointed to the direction of the ship to the Autobots. Optimus told Arcee to remain of her desire for revenge will cloud her judgement. The three male bots had reached the ship, but were soon force into battle by Airachnid who had a new weapon on her. It was a weapon that forces both Bulkhead and Optimus to be frozen. Luckily Bumblebee was able to trick the spider and break the weapon.

While the rest of Fairy Tail watched how Optimus and Bulkhead were restored to normal at their base then seeing Optimus trying to comfort Arcee, Erza was deep in thought. "I wonder if I am willing to go that far for revenge like Arcee? Well only time will tell."

The guild watch as how Team Prime discovered a Cybertronian data cylinder which was a big deal to the Transformers because it contains information from the Golden Age on Cybertron. Team Prime managed to get the information because of Bulkhead getting in the way of the beam that shot out the information when Miko touched the cylinder. To their surprise it was the information for creating Synthetic Energon. In the end they were forced to send the information to the stars because it was consuming Bulkhead's mind.

"What's Synthetic Energon?" Levy asked Alpha Trion.

"It is a manufacture Energon. It can supercharge a Transformers' strength and speed. However it can have a negative effect on the Transformer's behavior. You'll see in a moment. "

Later on Ratchet was still trying to figure out the formula with the available information he received. He used himself as a test subject save Arcee when she was in danger. However Ratchet's attitude took a sudden dark turn when he interrogated a Decepticon Miner on a mission. Optimus was able to stop him in time, _"Ratchet! What are you doing!?"_

_"Getting results" _he answered while the miner escaped.

_"And breaking protocol. That was a Decepticon miner; servant class, not warrior class."_

_"Oh let me guess I just a medic."_

_"Autobots do not inflict harm unless all other options had been exhausted. It is what separate us from the Decepticons."  
_

_"Ha, is it really the time for another lecture Optimus. You didn't happen to discover Megatron's current location did you? Well I did! And do you know where there is a stock pile of raw Energon there for the taken!? I do!"_

Ratchet made a berserking speech when Bulkhead tried to calm him down. His words were cruel and caused Arcee to be enrage when he mention about Cliffjumper. However his last statement was the most cruelty, "_You know what's your problem Optimus? For such a big strong bot, you're soft. You didn't pound Megatron into scrap when have the chance! Many chances had pass!"_

It was a good thing that Alpha Trion told Fairy Tail about the negative side of the Synthetic Energon. If he hadn't well let just say Master Makarov, Erza, Natsu, and Gray would probably be in a raging mood.

After they watch how Ratchet apologies to Optimus for what he done and Optimus forgave him, Master Makarov turned to Alpha Trion who seemed unsettling, "What's the matter Alpha Trion?"

"You see Makarov the next part of Optimus' memories is hard to watch even for me."

"How come?" Erza asked the Prime.

"Words cannot describe the memories ma'am. This is something you must see for yourself, but I will ask this. Do you which to continue on? I can skip this part of Optimus' memories."

"No I want to see what is next. I want to know what else that Optimus had went through. I want to know how he is able to stay calm and hold on to hope despite the situation. I need to know why Optimus is so willingly to risk his life for the sake of others. This is something I need to see and know" Erza explained while the rest of the guild nodded in agreement.

Alpha Trion was impressed that this woman was willing to see the next part of Optimus' memories despite the terror from them. He was also impress to see that someone really cared about Optimus so badly. He smiled at her, "Really well then, but be warned this next memory will be quite scary. Be ready."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Origins Part 4**

_"And it was written in the Covenant of Primus; that when the forty-seven spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness" _Optimus said in a dead serious tone.

_"No sky raising fire?"_ Arcee asked sarcastically when she came in with Bulkhead.

Ratchet shrugged, "_Goes without saying, but it is a doom prophecy after all."_

_"I say it's a load of hoowhi" _Bulkhead said.

_"I always assume that the Ancients were referring to our home planet, but being that Cybertron had been dark for eons..."_

_"And considering what had befallen onto this planet since Megatron's arrival here" _Optimus added on.

_"Whoa, whoa,_ _whoa"_ Bulkhead interrupted, "_we knew about these superstition for ages and never gave them a second thought!"  
_

_"Why all the ominous rumblings now?" _Arcee curiously asked.

Optimus gave her the answer, _"Because the planetary alignment to which the prophecy refers is nearly upon us."_

_"And it would seems that it's end point... is Earth" _Ratchet explained while showing them a star map of the planetary alignment.

Bulkhead laughed a little then pointed a finger from each hand to the doc and big bot, _"Crazy coincidence, riight?"_

_"How long are we talking?" _Arcee asked in a more concern tone.

_"A few days; at most."_

_"However unsettling this revelation maybe I am more concern about those who might believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone" _Optimus mentioned.

Fairy Tail quickly figured out that Optimus was referring to none other than his arch-nemesis, Megatron.

Makarov looked at Alpha Trion while the rest of Fairy Tail listen to the memory about what the Cons had stolen recently from Agent Fowler who was on the computer screen, "Tell me was this _prophecy _a warning about that _God?" _

Alpha Trion was surprised that the guild master had figure out who the prophecy really refers to. He nodded, "Yes, but don't tell them."

"Why?"

Alpha Trion smirked, "It would ruin the surprise, right?"

Makarov chuckled softly while saying, "You're right."

_"Prime! The Cons really step at it this time. They hit an US military lab. I'm sending units to stall them until your team show"_ Fowler reported.

_"Agent Fowler, I feared that Megatron's desperation maybe at its vinous and you know that I cannot condone a single human casualty" _Optimus explained.

Fowler rolled his eyes and took the headphone's microphone and gave a command, _"Fowler here. Evacuate all personals immediately!"  
_

The scene soon showed Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead coming out of the ground bridge to the half destroyed military base and began to fire at the Cons who were busy stealing a strange huge machine that was completely amiss to the guild. The base had vehicles, jets, and warehouse on fires while it filled the sky a little with its dark smoke. Soon Vehicon flyers provided reinforcement to the ground units and the battle got a little more intense.

Mirajane turned to the elder Cybertronion, "Ah, Alpha Trion where is Bumblebee?"

"You'll see in a moment miss."

She turned back to see the Autobots finishing up. Bulkhead crushed the head of a Vehicon with his wrecking ball after demolishing one to the ground. Arcee leaped toward one with her wrist blade summoned. Optimus deflect a claw attack from a Con with his sword and gave the finishing shot. Then the sound of a jet echoed in the air and the guild along with the Autobots face in the direction of the sound only to see Megatron transforming from his jet mode.

Megatron landed on the ground which caused some of the cement to split apart and face upward. He slowly rise, _"Optimus..."_

_"Megatron, do you not see the folly in trying to forge the prophecy into flourishing?" _Optimus asked while glaring at him.

_"Why leaves matter to fate while one can forge one own destiny? Ah speaking of fate..." _Megatron said while looking pass Optimus' shoulder.

The group turned to see Bumblebee walking toward the Autobots carrying something in his hands. Luckily his hands were not covering it completely and gave Fairy Tail and Team Prime a taste of despair. It was Raf laying in Bumblebee's hands, but he was extremely pale like if he was on the brink of death.

Arcee went over in a calm yet panic mood, _"Raf!" _She held hims and swiftly examined him, _"He's breathing; barely."_

_"Ah-huh," _Megatron said which had everyone automatically facing him, _"it would seem that I had swatted a bee had squash a bug."_

Bumblebee's eyes were in raged and he summoned his guns. However Bulkhead grabbed his shoulders from behind trying to stop him from making a foolish move, _"Bee no!"_

Fairy Tail just glared at Megatron who was smirking evilly over the scene. Everyone was wondering how he can just enjoy taking a life and feel no regret from it. However Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Makarov were enraged over that he took a life of an innocent.

Natsu's body were quivering in rage, "That damn a cursive bastard..."

Gray was tightening his fists and grinding his teeth, "How dare he just smile over someone who is dying..."

Makarov slowly spoke to himself, "Megatron... you are nothing, but a heartless demon."

Erza summoned a sword and roared, "I don't give a damn that this happen already, but I can't stand this anymore!" Erza was about to attack Megatron when Makarov enlarged his right arm and blocked her path. Erza snapped at the master, "Don't get in my way!"

"Erza calm down."

'"Calm down!? Are you shitting me!? You expect me to be calm when that demon just took a child's life!? A child!"

Alpha Trion stepped into the conversation, "Miss listen this is why I was afraid of showing you people this memory. The scenes from this might enrage you so much that you will lose the fact that this already happen. Please calm down."

Before she could snap again Natsu called out, "Just do what he say Erza."

"Natsu?" she turned to him.

"Just do it."

She shift her head a little, "Gray?"

"We feel the same way as you do. We want to kill this bastard right here now" Natsu mentioned.

"However we are holding ourselves back so we won't make a stupid mistake. So just calm down" Gray said while Juvia was trying to help calm him down.

Erza and the guild were surprise that the two boys were holding themselves back and actually cooperating for once. Erza unsummoned her sword and crossed her arms, "Fine."

_"Rachet bridge us back now!" _Optimus made another order, _"Arcee attend to Rafael and Bumblebee." _

She nodded yes to Optimus and softly push Bumblebee toward the vortex leaving Optimus and Bulkhead to take aim at Megatron just in case if he make a move. Megatron faced the sky to see his warship floating over him and the strange machine. He turned back to the Autobots who disappeared while the vortex closed. Without his knowing the bots were able to climb onto one of the ships' wings without detection. The two swiftly sneak inside the ship and quickly search for the room that they took the machine from the US base. After a while they were above the machine which was guarded by four Vehicon ground troopers. Bulkhead nodded to his leader and leaped down in front of a Con who had his head turn. Bulkhead bash him with his wrecking ball and bash another Con who was coming from his right. Optimus jumped on a Con who was about to fire at Bulkhead and stabbed him.

Optimus fired his gun at the last guard and walked over to see him on another platform while calling, _"Ratchet, how is Rafael?"_

_"It is too soon to know."_

_"He is in good hands."_

_"Not mine Optimus." _Optimus quickly figure out that Ratchet was talking about Jack's mom aka June. Before he could speak Ratchet spoke in a upset tone, _"Curse my Cybertronion pride. We accepted these humans into our lives yet I bother to learn so little of their science and medicine."_

_"Pull yourself together old friend. Rafael needs you."_

_"And I had grown to need him."_

The girls in Fairy Tail thought it was extremely cute that Ratchet said something like that. Even the boys had to admit it was kinda cute too. Optimus gave an order, _"Lock on to my coordinates and activate the ground bridge."_

Bulkhead called out to Optimus with the machine he was carrying behind his back, _"Ready!"_

After Bulkhead finish adjusting the way he was carrying the machine and the ground bridge portal open, Optimus gave another order, _"Bulkhead return to base. There is something that I must do."_

_"You're serious?" _Bulkhead questioned.

"_I have been foolish to see what history had proven over and over again. That Autobots and Decepticons will never mend their ways. If there can be no diplomatic solution to this perpetual conflict then I must not allow more darkness to fall to this or any planets. Megatron must be destroyed!"_

Fairy Tail nervously and carefully watch as Optimus just storm into the warship's hallways looking for Megatron. They thought that Optimus was just stop Megatron and his plan, but they never would had guess that he would revert to that option. However after what happen to Earth and Rafael who can blame him.

Then the memory should a bunch of Vehicon flyers standing around until they heard Optimus' loud foot steps and took their stand.

_"I have come for Megatron and him alone. Stand down and be spared" _Optimus warned while summoning his guns. However the Cons did not heed his warning and took aim. Without hesitation Optimus fired at them and kill each one with a single shot. When the firing stop Optimus kneeled down and grabbed a Con's arm with his left hand. He shouted at it and the room began to hear his voice, but it was ten times louder, _"Megatron! I am here; one your ship! Come and face me!" _

Laxus laughed, "Are you kidding me Optimus!?"

Erza glared at him, "What is so funny Laxus!?"

"He calling out to Megatron is just plain ass stupid. Megatron can just have his army go kill him instead of himself. That is what I'll do."

"And you think that he will do that?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah why not."

Fairy Tail understood what Laxus was saying and wonders the same thing, but when Megatron made his announcement it was a complete shocker, _"Hear this! Any Decepticons that lays a hand on Optimus Prime will answer to me! Soundwave lock on to my coordinates and led my opponent to his destiny."_

Laxus couldn't believe that Megatron would not have his underlings kill Optimus instead. He growled, "What the hell is wrong with that guy!? That was his chance of getting rid of Prime, but why didn't he!?"

"It is because Megatron believe that he deserves that honor. Besides Optimus did tell you that he can't stand someone as strong as him, right?" Alpha Trion said while crossing his arms.

Laxus had completely forgotten about that fact and snarled, "Shit I forgot."

Soon the memory changed into a land with a volcano that had a stormy dark sky, the smoke of the volcano shot out purple smokes before turning into onyx black smoke, and the lava coming down was mixed with bright colors and dark purple.

Lucy started to quake uncontrollably with Levy, "Levy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are getting a strange feeling on the inside?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yup."

Gajeel sweated a little while narrowing his eyes at the volcano, "This doesn't seem right. Why does this place look like hell?"

Natsu understood Gajeel and was wondering the same thing, "Yeah. Hey old man what is the hell going on here?"

The only answer that Alpha Trion gave was this, "Watch."

Soon Optimus was coming out of the vortex where Megatron was standing there waiting for him. Optimus made an announcement, "_Megatron, today you answered for your crimes against Cybertron and against humanity. One shall stand."_

"_And one shall fall. You Optimus Prime!" _he roared back at him.

The two robots charged straight toward each other giving a hard punch in the other one face. Their punches were so strong it forced both of them back a little until they charged at each other again. Megatron raised his right arm to aim his Fusion Cannon at Optimus. However Optimus used his left arm to pushed it aside and the laser fired into the air. He transformed his right arm into his Path Blaster and hurried to aim it at Megatron, but Megatron tossed it aside and the blaster's fired went into another direction. Megatron push Optimus with his Fusion Cannon and fired it at him. Luckily Optimus dodged the blast and brought his gun close to Megatron's face. Soon the two guns hit each other and started to go in place to another while the users continued to fire at one other. When Megatron tossed Optimus's Path Blaster aside by using his left hand, Optimus counter him by doing a high spin kick to his face. However Megatron leaned back to dodge the kick and pushed Optimus' Path Blaster fired to the left when Optimus tried to attack again. Optimus forced the Fusion Cannon to miss before Megatron forced the Path Blaster to miss too. Then the two guns were at close range and they were both in the firing path. The two warriors did not hesitate to fire and they were sent further back by the combine explosion from the two guns' blast. Optimus quickly got off the ground and changed from his Path Blaster to his sword. Megatron fired at him, but Optimus deflected them with his sword. When the last shot was fired Optimus jumped into the air to do a sword strike. Megatron caught wind of it and summoned his sword and blocked the blade.

The two blades were against each other, while Optimus grunted and Megatron spoke to his opponent,_ "Your defeat was foreseen here by the ancients. What was it they wrote? The weak shall perish?"_

"_Do not believe everything you read."_

Then they began the sword dual to the death. Optimus and Megatron kept on striking each other over and over again. Optimus managed to lay a few punches at Megatron at times, but it was not enough to put him down. Megatron grabbed Optimus a few times and threw him to the ground, but Optimus counter by doing a kick while he was getting off the ground. Both warriors gave each other a few scraps and wounds, but they were determined to fight to the bitter end. Then Optimus blocked a sword slash from Megatron and pushed him back. He then slashed at Megatron sword, while at the same time Megatron punched him in the face. Optimus turned his head to him and received a kick to his chest. Optimus landed on his feet after being force back and transformed into his vehicle mode. Megatron fired at him, but Optimus drove by each blast and headed toward a rock that had a ramp surface. Optimus rammed into Megatron which forced him off the cliff and continued his pursuit while transforming back to robot mode in the air. Optimus made a kick straight to Megatron's face and had his wheels behind his leg start moving extremely fast on Megatron's face. Megatron grabbed Optimus' face and threw him while being blinded. Optimus recovered from it and made a full scale assault at Megatron. He punched Megatron across the face on the right side followed by a quick jab to his face then an uppercut. Next was punched from the left at his face and a punch that went to northeast direction. Optimus then punched him in his chest then to his face again followed by another one at his stomach and finally a punch in the face again. Each punch that Optimus threw at his opponent caused Megatron to cough up his Dark Energon blood. Megatron recovered from the last blow and whipped his eyes. The last thing he saw before he was sent flying was Optimus coming straight at him with another punch.

Fairy Tail couldn't believe how merciless Optimus was being. He was not holding anything back and was about to kill Megatron right here and now.

Megatron slowly rose from the ground only to see Optimus in front of him while he was transforming his right hand to his sword. Megatron looked down for a second while taking a deep breath,_ "My destiny," _he then was forced back to the ground by the weight of Optimus left foot,_ "this isn't how it's supposed to end."_

"_On the contrary Megatron," _Optimus slowly raised his sword while lightning flashed behind him and thunder roared,_ "I could not allow this to end otherwise."_

Megatron stared at Optimus while his eyes twitched for a bit. The volcano that was not far away from them soon erupted before Optimus gave the finishing blow. However to Optimus surprised Megatron caught his sword by flattening both of his hands against the blade. Optimus was forced off of Megatron's body when he caught it and saw that Megatron's stare eyes glowed in a light purple color.

"What the hell!?" Natsu shouted.

"How did he catch the blade!?" Gray wondered.

"Forget about that what the hell is happening to his body!?" Gajeel shouted.

Then Megatron gave a war cry while purple lines appeared on his body and rising off the ground. Optimus tried to force his sword forward, but Megatron was standing his ground while asking Optimus a question with a little sarcasm at the end,_ "How was it did you put this Optimus? I could not allow this to end otherwise?"_ Megatron forced Optimus to his left and broke his sword in half by brute strength. Megatron grabbed the other half of the blade and forced it onto Optimus' right shoulder.

Optimus tried to punch him back, but Megatron punched him at his left side of his stomach, Optimus did manage to punch him in the face, but that was the last one he could deliver. Megatron then made his full scale assault on Optimus by punching him in the face from the left then to the right a couples of times. Optimus was forced to spin a bit, but when he recovered he received an uppercut that sent him flying. Optimus opened his eyes to see the volcano that was ready to erupt again then to the planetary alignment eclipse. Soon the thunder clouds consumed the light and were roaring its powerful thunder and lightning. Megatron slowly walked toward Optimus while grinning evilly. Optimus reached to toward the blade that was in his shoulder and pulled it out while trying not scream.

Megatron forced him down with his left foot then turned to the erupting volcano. He laughed darkly while stating,_ "Well, well, it would seems the blood of Unicron that I had been seeking is not out there, but rather right here."_

Optimus widen eyes faced Megatron while questioning,_ "Dark Energon, erupting from the Earth?"_

Megatron summoned his sword and raised it over his head in order to give Optimus the finishing blow.

"Optimus!" Fairy Tail screamed.

_"Why is the blood of Unicron erupting from beneath the Earth?" _Optimus muttered while pieces of Dark Energon crystals came out of the sky from the exploding volcano.

_"A question Optimus that you shall take to your grave" _Megatron said and was about to give the final blow. Then at the his moment of triumph a vortex appeared in front of him and Bulkhead ram into him with his body. Bulkhead summoned his wrecking ball and kept Megatron busy while Arcee and Ratchet help Optimus get on his feet and carried him to the ground bridge. When they were halfway there Arcee called to Bulk that they were leaving and Bulkhead headed toward the portal.

When they were transported back to base. Arcee let Bulkhead carry Optimus with Ratchet who was speaking, _"Easy Optimus, from the look of things you had been exposed to a massive amount of Dark Energon."_

Optimus raised his head a bit to see Rafael being check by Jack's mother, _"I'm not the only one."_

Optimus took a seat close to Rafael and smiled at him because he was okay, but when June told him that he was lucky to be alive Optimus' face became a sad one. While the team discuss about what happen, the safety of children, the crazy weather that was happening, and on; Fairy Tail were took a deep breath of relief. The fight between Optimus and Megatron was a real nerve wrecker because of how close it was. They couldn't tell if Optimus was winning or losing during the fight, but the guild agreed on one thing and that was the fact that this memory was going to give them quite a scared.

Ratchet explained to Agent Fowler, who recently walked into the base, on where the quakes where starting from. Ratchet was halfway explaining on how the patterns of the quake were almost like, but soon stop with an unbelievable expression, _"By the Allspark... If I convert these data points to audio files..."_

_"What? What is it?" _Fowler demanded.

"_Listen." _

Everyone listen extremely closely and trying not to make a sound. The entire room was echoing of the sound of bumping, but of what the wonder. Optimus was the first to figure out what the sound was and just stand there. Fairy Tail wonders what the sound was until Jack finally gave the answer, _"A Cybertronion heart beep?"_

_"How's that possible? A heart bumps blood. There nothing inside the Earth to bump except..." _June explained.

_"The blood of Unicron!" _Raf finished.

Fairy Tail was completely frozen while Optimus explained to the humans about Unicron, how he became their Earth, and what might happen to the Earth once he is awaken. It wasn't hard to figure out that Unicron was at the center of the core of the planet and was responsible for the change of furious weather.

Levy turned to Alpha Trion, "What is going to happen now?"

"Watch."

The scene showed Optimus in a canyon where he was investigating the terrain and it was the same as the other. It was rich with oar. Ratchet soon warned Optimus he detecting something from the core and Optimus replied that he will be careful. Optimus heard a strange noise and faced it.

He soon saw a face of Cybertonion with dark purple eyes on the rocky wall which began to speak, _"Do you know me, follower of Primus?"_

_"Unicron, the chaos bringer."_

_"Good", _then the face suddenly broke free with a body of rocks that was shape like a body of a Cybertronion, had spiky armor, and his hands were large single claw, _"now know me as Unicron your destroyer!" _

Unicron soon began attacking Optimus from the left and the right while breaking a couple of rocks. Optimus blocked them with his sword and broken sword. After Unicron made a forward slash and destroyed parts of the ground where his claw landed, Optimus unsummoned his swords and began to speak, _"I humble request your ears Lord Unicron."_

_"And what would a Prime be so compelled to say to me?"_

_"I make this appealed not for myself, but for this planet you constitute and the beings that inhabited it. Human kind relies upon you for life, substances. Your resurrection will only result in the destruction of a species that evolved from the seeds of your very greatness."_

_"So this human kind of whom you speak you consider them my progeny?"  
_

_"Indeed."_

Fairy Tail thought from that speech will make Unicron stop what he was doing, but it was in vain, "_P__arasites! They too will know my ruffle hands! Once I had finish with you!" _Unicron's claws changed into hands which created a dark purple electric surge and fired it at Optimus. Unicron walked toward Optimus who was still receiving the elestrical surge though out his body, _"The line of Primes had grown weak in my absence and thus you shall fall."_

_"That outcome is inevitable, but not on this day!"_ Optimus stated and started to fire at Unicron. Once Unicron fall he broke apart into small pieces of rocks and dust.

Fairy Tail thought it was over, but Optimus' face however showed a different story. All the sudden more rocky figures that were exactly like Unicron began to come out of the rocky walls or ground while all of them said, "_Yes disciple of Primus on this very day for Unicron maybe one, but we all are Unicron."_

Fairy Tail couldn't believe how many clones of Unicrons are there and were all ready to kill Optimus. They heard Ratchet calling and he along with the team were about to move when Optimus spoke, _"Negative! Unicron cannot be defeated by shear force. He wants me Ratchet!", _Optimus summoned his guns and began to walk, _"This fight must be mine alone."_

As soon as Optimus' mouth guards came together, the clones began their attack from the sky first. Optimus managed to blast most of them until one landed near him and tried to attack from the side. Optimus blocked it with his gun and return fired. He then threw a clone from behind with his strength and fired at a clone that was coming from the ground. Optimus leaped toward another cliff and fired at a clone that was coming from the sky. When he landed he summoned his broken sword to stabbed a clone that was coming from the ground and threw him to another one who was coming from behind after jumping from the cliff. Optimus continued to leap while firing at the clones from his right hand and slashing some of them with his sword on his left hand. When he was making a huge leap he summoned his other gun and fired it on the cliff to destroy a few clones along with the cliff. Optimus then unsummoned his gun from his right hand to help him land before running forward and firing. He was soon pushed off a cliff by a clone, but while in mid air he forced the clone beneath him and was able to destroy him on impact. Optimus leaped backwards and fell to the ground when a clone came straight toward him and started to beat down Optimus. Optimus a couple of shots the clone was destroyed follow by a clone that was running next to him and two who were sliding down the cliff by Optimus shots. One clone managed to get on the ground, but only to be destroyed by Optimus swords follow by a shot to the head. Soon the clones began tackling him from side to side while Optimus was trying to kill them. Soon Optimus was being held by a few clones and more were surrounding him.

"How the hell are you suppose to fight an enemy who can make clones from the very Earth itself?" Natsu asked Makarov.

"I don't know Natsu. It seems impossible to defeat."

Right when a clone was about to give the finishing blow he was destroyed by a bunch of light blue laser shots. They turned to see Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead coming from the portal and began firing at any clones in sight. Arcee quickly transform to pick up speed to jump of a rocky cliff and delivered a kick to a clone that was holding Optimus. The team made a few teamwork moves by combining kicks, punches, and shots, but Optimus was the only one who was not having a hard time against the clones.

After threw one and stab another and turned to Arcee, "_Did Ratchet relayed my command? Return to base!"_

_"Reinforcement will not prevent your destruction disciple of Primus" _the clones stated.

The Autobots began firing at the clones while they had a conversation. Arcee spoke first, "_Optimus your Unicron's target maybe you should consider returning to base."_

_"These manifestations of Unicron can locate me anywhere on Earth. Even our base's shielding could only cloak my position for so long. I will not put others at risk"_ Optimus explained.

"_Then fall back and let us take the led! Just this one!" _Bulkhead shouted.

Ratchet contacted Optimus, "_Please listen to reason! If you don't survive Optimus, I feared that neither will this planet!"_

Optimus gave it some thought, _"Very well."_

The team got in front of Optimus and Arcee shouted, _"Let's move!"_

Arcee lead the way while Bumblebee covered Optimus' front and Bulkhead covered Optimus' back. The team jumped to cliff to cliff while firing at the clones. When they reached the top they transformed and began ramming some of the clones. After a little bit of driving another clone was forming, but something was different. The team change back to robot mode and saw the clone who was taller than a mountain.

Fairy Tail started to freak out a bit. Lucy start off first, "Oh my God! He's gigantic!"

"He is even bigger than the Master's giant form!" Marco screamed.

Wakaba gulped hard, "No shit!"

Erza turned to Alpha Trion, "Is that him!?"

However Optimus answered her question because it would seem that Bumblebee asked that very same question through his beeping, _"No not Unicron himself, but another of his manifestations."_

The guild shouted, "What!?"

"That is just his clone!?" Gray shouted.

"No way!" both Natsu and Gajeel shouted.

Happy went behind Natsu and was shivering like crazy, "I don't want to know how big he is Natsu."

"Neither do I Happy" he replied.

_"If we can't beat Unicron and we can't out run him, what exactly are we suppose to do!?" _Bulkhead shouted in concern.

_"All we can do; neutralize his vessels as they appears until we find a way to destroy him without destroying the very Earth that which we walk" _Optimus explained while summoning his guns.

The Autobots tried to fight the giant, but it was useless. Unicron swiped Bumblebee and Bulkhead with his claw and whacked Arcee with his other one while saying, _"Fool." _He then hit the ground while making some large rocks that were sent flying from impact and somehow trapped Optimus. Unicron raised his left foot, _"I am this world's past and future and as for this moment..."_

_"Nooo!" _Arcee screamed.

"_All Primes are simply passed."_

All the sudden purple laser beams penetrated Unicron's head caused the giant to fall and become large rocks. The three Autobots were trying to figure out who save Optimus and tried to ask Ratchet. Instead they got a concern tone from him, _"What is it!? What happen!?"_

_"I happened"_ a dark voice answered.

Everyone turned to the giant pile of rocks to see Megatron standing on top of it and look back to normal. Fairy Tail couldn't believe that he was the one that saved Optimus, but it didn't made sense to them. Why would he save his arch-nemesis? He could had end it not by letting the clone kill Optimus, but he didn't. They paid close attention on how he jumped over to Optimus who was getting out of the rocks and aimed his gun. They thought he was going to kill him there, but instead Megatron's offered a hand. Optimus was as shock as Fairy Tail and accepted his hand.

Megatron walked a way from Prime a bit, "_It is rather ironic considering our last encounter. If memory serves you were desperately attempting to extinguish my Spark."  
_

_"That option remain very much in play" _Optimus said while walking toward Megatron.

_"I would expect nothing less however I have a proposal. Join me in defeating our shared enemy; Unicron the chaos bringer."_

Ratchet heard his proposal and laughed a little, "_Absurd! Unicron is evil incarnate. If Megatron was to take any side why would it be ours!?"_

_"Because Megatron's pride will never allow anyone other than himself to rule this planet" _Optimus explained.

_"You know me all to well Optimus."_

Erza spoke to herself, "It would be better for him if he didn't."

_"You led an army of Cons, why come to us?" _Bulkhead questioned the Con.

_"Huh, well I guess we don't need you."_

_"On the contrary, Optimus maybe the only one could defeat Unicron, but I remain the only one who can guide you to him. Unicron's life blood runs through me. Only I can hear his thoughts; anticipates his movements. Optimus our pass alliances; Autobots, Decepticons no longer matter not as long Unicron lives."_

_"The past will always matter!" _Ratchet roared.

"_A truce between Autobots and Decepticons, how long do you expect to believe that to last?" _Optimus questioned.

_"Only as long as it neutrally beneficial."_

_"And when our suppose shared mission is complete?"_

_"I will conquer this Earth... my way."_

_"Brutal honesty from a Decepticon?" _Arcee said while making a not so surprised look.

_"Aligning with the lesser of two evil is still siding with evil!" _Ratchet mentioned.

Megatron began to speak in a serious tone, "_Do you think you witness the full power of Unicron!? Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste. Unicron had yet to fully awaken. Which each passing moment the bringer of chaos evolves; mutating Earth from the inside out. What we had witness till now is a prey loose of the utter devastation his risen will reach upon your world."_

_"Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertron!" _Arcee shouted in a real pissed mood.

"_Make no mistake! This time there will be a planet left for me to rule!"_

After the group discussed on how to get there and the dangers that they would had to face, Optimus asked his nemesis a question, _"You can provide Unicron exact coordinates?"_

_"If you can transport us to this planet very core, I can lead you directly into Unicron's Spark. The very heart of his darkness."_

_"Optimus even if we survive the jump, how are we suppose to defeat Unicron?"_ Arcee wondered.

Optimus looked at Megatron gave him a slight nod forward which meant to tell them, _"With the Matrix of Leadership."_

_"It was the combine power of the Primes that defeated Unicron so long ago. The very reason he now seeks to destroy you" _Megatron said.

_"It would follow by releasing the power of the Matrix directly into Unicron's Spark will return him to stasis" _Optimus figured.

Lucy turned to the older Cybertronion, "Wait if they defeat him, Unicron will still stay down there?"

"Yeah can't they get him out?" Elfman asked.

"Guys it's not that simple. It not like he's in the Earth's core, he is the Earth's core" Levy explained to them.

"She is right, this dimension's Earth need Unicron for life. Trying to get rid of him will cause the more destruction to the world than the Earth already face. He must stay there for now and forever" Alpha Trion said to the guild.

Soon the rocks began to form another Unicron clone and this caused Ratchet to activate the ground bridge. The team was about to enter when Arcee realized something, _"Wait we are opening up a direct passage to our base with Megatron standing right there!?"_

_"And seriously he's going to risk his own Spark to save us?" _Bulkhead mentioned.

Megatron laughed for a second, "_Hardly my nature!" _He faced up to see the clone completely formed, "_Consider my offer. I shall keep him busy."_

Team Prime returned to base to discuss on the matter about Megatron's offer. They agreed that they will accept his help, but once he arrive to the base they will only have him give the coordinates and leave right away. They soon activate the ground bridge and saw Megatron coming in. It caused the team to take aim just in case, but Optimus was the only one who didn't summon his guns. While the team was focus on Megatron, Optimus walked away, _"Jack...", _the human teenager turned to Optimus who turned his head a bit before kneeling down, _"can you keep something for me?"_

_"Sure." _Optimus pulled out the Key to Vector Sigma and handed it to Jack. When it reached him the key card was at a smaller size which fit his hand, _"What is it?"_

_"It is... the key to the ground bridge's power supply" _Optimus for the first time in his life lied which was a huge shock to Fairy Tail.

_"Okay, but shouldn't Ratchet have this?"_

_"Perhaps, but I had been impress by how much you mature since we first met. As such I feel that you earned the responsibility safe guarding this important device until I return."_

_"I won't let you down."_

Optimus nodded that was like saying that _I know you won't _in a way. Optimus arrived to see the ground bridge activating and his team along with Megatron entered it. They soon arrived to a dark large room where dark glowing purple lines on the walls and bridges. The entire room was a cybernetic fleshy place which disgusted many members of the guild.

_"So how ling before Unicron know we're here?"_ Arcee asked head Con.

_"Make no mistake, he already does."_

The team followed Megatron though the fleshy tunnel for a while, but came to a stop when Megatron fell to his knees and placed a hand over his head. His eyes widen soon after, _"Unicron grow ever stronger."_

They continued their march while being on guard when Arcee wonders if Unicron was just using Megatron to led them to a trap. After a while they reached a bridge that had a door on the other side which meant they were near Unicron's Spark. Bulkhead started to wobble a bit which meant that the Dark Energon was starting to affect him.

Megatron then felt a sudden pulse and turned to the Autobots, _"He is preparing to expel us."_

Soon a swarm of small unique robots with glowing purple lines all over them appeared flew toward the Optimus and the others. While the team summoned their guns Bulkhead asked a question, "_What are those things!?"_

_"As we are in Unicron's body it stand to reason that they are some sort of anti-body" _Optimus hypothesized.

The Transformers began firing at the swarm and the swarm fired back with red laser shots. Fairy Tail paid more attention to Optimus and Megatron who were working together again. They were performing the same moves they made when they fought off the Shade army, but this time Optimus was using his broken sword. After a while they finally reached the door.

Megatron finished slammed, shooting, and slashing a group of swarms when he heard Unicron's voice, however this time Fairy Tail heard it too. _"Megatron do as I command. Destroy the Prime!" _Unicron's demanding while using some of his powers to control Megatron while dark purple lines covered his body.

When Megatron screamed it caused Optimus to turn to him, _"Megatron." _

Megatron grabbed his head with both hands and roared one more time before pushing Optimus to the side and saving him from a sucker punch from the swarm. _"Unicron's Spark just lie beyond!" _Megatron pointed while his body return to normal.

_"How do we get inside?"_

_"By fooling Unicron's sensors into believing we are not a threat" _Megatron explained while the Decepticon symbol on his chest began to glow dark purple.

_"Autobots I will need you to keep our attackers at bay for as long as you can" _Optimus ordered before following Megatron into the tunnel that led to Unicron's Spark.

Fairy Tail's eyes widen when they were in the Spark chamber. It was humongous with a gigantic sphere of dark electrical aura energy. The entire atmosphere gave the guild a deep chill of death and the feeling of being in total darkness with no hope.

"_Optimus swiftly!" _Megatron ordered.

When Optimus was walking toward the Spark a stream of dark aura passed through him and forced him to the ground. For Megatron his body began to have even brighter dark purple lines on his and his eyes a dark phantom purple fire when he opened them when the stream passed through him. Megatron grabbed his head while Unicron's voice was a lot louder, _"Megatron! Destroy the Prime! I command you!"_

Megatron was force to summoned his sword and walk over to Optimus while trying to resist. As soon he was about to strike Megatron grabbed his arm and call back his sword. _"Megatron is commanded by NO ONE!" _Megatron announced while his body return to normal once again.

While Unicron was trying even more harder to control Megatron, Makarov made a few steps back in great shock. He slowly mumbled, "How can he still have a strong will when he so close to the darkness? Unicron is almost using all his powers to control Megatron. Just what are you Megatron?"

Optimus slowly rose up, _"Matrix of Leadership, I call upon you."_

_"You cannot defeat me disciple of Primus," _Unicron said while using Megatron's body which was engulf in dark phantom purple flames, _"I have transcended physical being! By my will alone all upon this world will fall into chaos!"_

_"Not while I still function Unicron. The power of the Matrix will light our darkest hour!" _Optimus announced while crossing his arms over his chest.

"_NOOOOO!" _Unicron shouted while trying to fired at the Prime, but Megatron was still holding on.

Optimus created a sphere of light blue electrical energy rings around him which went around him like if he was a sphere and spread out his arms which his chest fired a light blue energy beam at Unicron's Spark. It hurt Unicron's so bad that it created a shockwave that knocked Megatron to the ground follow by Optimus falling to the ground. Fairy Tail watch how the power of the Matrix shine through Unicron's dark Spark and watch it extinguish.

Natsu slowly spoke while he sweated, "They did it. They actually did it."

"Way a go Optimus!" Romeo cheered follow by the rest of the guild.

Erza was about to say something when Megatron's got up before Optimus who was steaming. Erza faced the guild, "Guys it not over yet!"

Megatron spoke to himself for a second before summoning his sword, _"Teamwork, hmph."_

Optimus looked up and only said, _"Where are we Megatronous?"_

Both the guild and Megatron was shock to hear what Optimus said. Megatron unsummoned his sword and lend a hand for Optimus, "_Don't you remember old friend?" _

Soon Bulkhead bashed down the door, _"Optimus are you okay!?"_

_"Why did he call me that?"_

Arcee and the others stop before demanded answers, "_What did you do to him!?"_

_"Who are they?"_

_"Our mortal enemies!"_ Megatron answered while a portal appeared. He then slowly push Optimus toward the portal, _"We're outnumber! Go! I'll cover you!"_

Soon Megatron was back on his warship after the get away. He entered the bridge where a large number of Vehicons flyers along with Knockout, Breakdown, and Soundwave kneeled before him.

_"Welcome back Lord Megatron" _Knockout greeted his one true master.

Megatron walked forward a bit before Optimus came in. This caused Breakdown to summon his hammer while the flyers summoned their blasters.

_"At eased Breakdown", _Megatron placed an open hand in front of him before bringing it down, "_that is no way to welcome a long lost comrade. Orion Pax is one of us."_

Fairy Tail stood there trying to figure out what's going on. Erza slowly spoke in fear and concern, "Optimus what happen to you?"

* * *

**Hey readers, I need to ask you something for the next chapter. Should I put the scenes on how Team Prime help Optimus get his memories back or not? Right you opinions on your review so I can make a decision.**


End file.
